


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 9

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники: Арагорн, Халдир, Фарамир, Леголас, Линдир, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей и Адар.

**_очень раннее утро (рассвет), холл второго этажа замка_ **

 

Арагорн сидит на одном из диванчиков, набивает трубку, с первыми лучами восходящего солнца раскуривает ее и немигающим взглядом смотрит на появляющийся над морем пламенный диск.

Дым от трубки медленно расползается по этажу.

 

_спустя десять минут_

 

Из своей комнаты морщась выходит Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кто это тут воняет с утра пораньше? (замечает Арагорна) А, это ты, Арыч.

АРАГОРН (очень вежливо): И тебе - доброе утро, Леголас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не ведется на вежливость): Солнышко гипнотизируешь?

АРАГОРН: Типа того. (опять отворачивается к окну).

ЛЕГОЛАС (скептически): Ну-ну. (открывает оба боковых окна, чтобы вытянуло дым, и спускается на первый этаж, навстречу ему поднимается Халдир с вещами.)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Халдиру, удивленно): Куда это ты собрался?

ХАЛДИР: Перееду в бывшую комнату Кэрдана. А то внизу кроме меня уже никого не осталось.

ЛЕГОЛАС: На первом этаже хоть никто не курит. (выразительно косится в сторону Арагорна, тот не реагирует)

ХАЛДИР (немного смущенно): Леголас…?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что?

ХАЛДИР (еще более смущенно): Тут у меня появилась одна идея … Сейчас, я только вещи занесу (быстро поднимается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (крайне заинтересовано смотрит ему вслед): Все чудесатее, и чудесатее _._ Сначала вежливый Арагорн, теперь - инициативный Халдир… Что дальше-то будет?

ХАЛДИР (возвращаясь): И как только Линдир может в этой газовой камере спать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Скоро проснется. Он полночи мини-концерт по заявкам давал.

ХАЛДИР (умеренно удивленно): Да?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так какая у тебя была идея?

ХАЛДИР (оглядывается, заговорщицким тоном): У нас вокруг замка что?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не понимающе): Ну, пляж, море… Лес еще есть.

ХАЛДИР: Вот именно! Лес!

ЛЕГОЛАС (все еще не понимает): И что?

ХАЛДИР: А мы где живем?

ЛЕГОЛАС (совсем заморочено): В замке. Хэл, ты к чему клонишь?

ХАЛДИР (решается): Я хочу построить талан и переехать в лес!

ЛЕГОЛАС (какое-то мгновение смотрит на Халдира как на идиота, потом немалым усилием придает своему взгляду вежливо-заинтересованное выражение): Халдир, зачем нам переезжать в лес?

ХАЛДИР (воодушевленно): Но ты же лихолесский эльф! Неужели тебе не хочется в лес?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не знает что сказать): Э-э-э… Вообще-то мы в Эрин Ласгалене в замке обычно живем. (видя собирающегося начать возмущаться Халдира) Нет, и в лесу, конечно, тоже часто остаемся, особенно летом. Но я к замкам никаких предубеждений не испытываю.

ХАЛДИР (решительно): Так ты со мой или нет?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Куда ж от тебя денешься. Неужели после Хельмовой Пади я могу тебя в чем-то не поддержать? (уходят в лес)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

В холл выходит Линдир. Молча недовольно смотрит на медитативно курящего Арагорна и спускается вниз.

 

ЛИНДИР (себе под нос): Интересно, что это за дурь он курит? Ширским табаком с таким выражением лица не дымят.

 

Линдир заходит на кухню, выгребает из холодильника остатки сока и сыра, возвращается к себе, берет гитару и тоже уходит в лес.

 

**_ранее утро, технический этаж_ **

 

Аллора мирно спит в своей комнате. Тихо открывается дверь и внутрь стремительно проскальзывает черная тень. Над кроватью показываются два черных уха, потом появляется трехглазая мордочка…

 

Тирр: Мур-р-р-р-Р-Р-Р-Р- **Р-Р-Р**!!!

Аллора (слегка подскакивает): Совсем с ума сошла! Разве можно так людей будить?! А тем более - ведущих!

Тирр: У нас проблема. Даже две. Вернее, полторы.

Аллора (зевает): В такую рань? А эти полторы проблемы не подождут пару часиков?

Тирр: За пару часиков их станет целых три!

Аллора: О, Эру! (вылезает из-под одеяла) Что у нас опять случилось? И где остальные? Кирн? Ли? Они не могут разобраться?

Тирр: В этом-то и проблема. Частично. (замолкает)

Аллора (подбадривает): И…?

Тирр: После вчерашнего ухода Кэрдана Ли впала в мрачность и заперлась в операторской.

Аллора (с облегчением): И это-то вся наша проблема?

Тирр: Пока это полпроблемы. Но она вчера до впадения в это состояние не успела написать сегодняшний конкурсный сценарий. (многозначительно) А конкурс проводить надо. А Ли сидит, закрывшись в операторской, и ни на какие уговоры не поддается.

Аллора (задумчиво): Мда… Это - действительно проблема. Ладно, зови Кирна, сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Тирр: Кирна нет.

Аллора (удивленно): Как это "нет"?

Тирр: Он с самого утра уехал докладывать нашим акционерам финансовый отчет по потерям от вчерашней Арагорновской деятельности.

Аллора (ошарашенно): Кирн написал финансовый отчет???

Тирр (терпеливо): Нет. Отчет вчера подготовила Ли. До того, как Кэрдан решил уходить.

Аллора: Бр-р-р… Совсем меня заморочила на сонную голову. А почему его Кирн повез?

Тирр: Я подумала, что он лучше тебя справится с отбиванием от наших акционеров.

Аллора (какое-то время переваривает полученную информацию): Погоди! Так ты хочешь сказать, что я сейчас осталась совсем одна?

Тирр: Да. Если не считать мрачно-недееспособную Ли. И тебе надо через пару часов начинать конкурс. А у нас еще нет сценария, и мы даже не начинали готовить ни полигон, ни оборудование…

Аллора (хватается за голову): Так это все надо делать мне?

Тирр (удивленно): А кому?

Аллора: Тирр! (подлизывается) Тиррушка! Ты же все можешь, ты же …

Тирр (перебивает): Нетушки. Я всего лишь ассистент ведущих. Решай, что делать, а я уже прослежу за практическим исполнением.

Аллора (умеренно нервно): Караул!

 

**_среднее утро, в замке_ **

 

В холл с очень довольно-счастливым выражением лица выходит Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР (потягиваясь): Хорошо-то как! Хоббит под ногами не путается, Лурц не рычит по каждому пустяку. И еще любимый государь наконец-то уех… (замечает курящего Арагорна, осекается)

АРАГОРН (все еще не отрываясь смотрит в окно)

ФАРАМИР (борясь с желанием протереть глаза, медленно подходит к Арагорну, потом таки не удерживается и тычет в него пальцем)

АРАГОРН (вздрагивает): Ты чего?!

ФАРАМИР (тихо и недоверчиво): Настоящий…

АРАГОРН (участливо): Кошмар приснился?

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Не приснился, а перед собой вижу! Ты опять наших ведущих подставляешь?! Снова с Тирр что-то нехорошее сделал?!! Вчера же ясно сказали, что ты - ВЫБЫЛ!!! Неужели так трудно смириться и нормально, по-человечески УЕХАТЬ?!!

АРАГОРН: Тю! Какой ты с утра нервный.

ФАРАМИР: Аррес, ты совсем обнаглел??!! (хватает его за грудки)

АРАГОРН(спокойно): Во-первых, отпусти, а во-вторых, (рявкает) не Аррес, а Государь Эллессар!!!

ФАРАМИР (медленно отходит, серьезно): Арагорн, что ты сделал с Тирр и ведущими?

АРАГОРН: Да ничего я не делал! За кого ты меня принимаешь?

ФАРАМИР: После вчерашнего дня я уже и не знаю, за кого тебя принимать.

АРАГОРН (обижается): А что вчера? Это вы все вчера меня как какую-то … дичь загоняли!

ФАРАМИР: Тебя загонишь! (кричит) Тирр! Почему Арагорн до сих пор в замке?

АРАГОРН (морщиться): Кончай шуметь. Я опять в игре. Вполне официально. Так что - нечего тут.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Как? Почему?

АРАГОРН (самодовольно): Уметь надо.

 

На поднятый крик из крайней от холла спальни вылезает очень сонный Джек-Воробей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): И так почти каждое утро! Все, сегодня же переезжаю в Лурцеву комнату. Она хоть в конце коридора.

ФАРАМИР (Воробью): Ты знаешь, что Арагорн остался?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (зевает): Ага. Вместо него Кэрдан уехал.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Хм… Тоже неплохо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Люди, у кого-нибудь пиво есть?

АРАГОРН (наставительно): По утрам пьют только алкоголики.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я промолчу о тех, кто по утрам дымовую завесу накуривает.

АРАГОРН (миролюбиво): Вот и помолчи.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Два гондорца на голодный желудок - это слишком тяжело для моей психики, травмированной многочисленными высадками на необитаемые острова. (уходит вниз)

ФАРАМИР: А где остальные? Странно, что на наш крик эльфы не прибежали.

АРАГОРН: Во-первых, кричал преимущественно ты, а во-вторых, эльфы еще утром ушли в лес.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): А зачем?

АРАГОРН (пожимая плечами): Я их не спрашивал. (наконец-то отрывается от окна и дивана и тоже идет вниз)

 

Поскольку Фарамиру нет резона одному сидеть в холле, то он спускается следом.

 

**_в лесу_ **

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Халдир, что ты делаешь?

ХАЛДИР: Ступеньки вырезаю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Фигурные ступеньки?

ХАЛДИР (тоже удивленно): Да. А что? Талан должен быть красивым. С резными ступеньками, фигурной балюстрадой… (назидательно) Каждый талан отражает красоту души его строителя.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с тревогой): Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

ХАЛДИР: Просто прекрасно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Это-то меня и тревожит.

 

Из-за деревьев появляется Линдир, который несет соки и сыр.

 

ЛИНДИР (шутя): Салют, строители! Завтрак прибыл.

ХАЛДИР (с воодушевлением любуется на первую законченную ступеньку): Спасибо, но я не голоден.

ЛЕГОЛАС (осторожно): Хэл, лучше отвлекись, поешь, сока выпей…

ХАЛДИР (с горящими глазами): Нет! Я должен достроить талан!

ЛИНДИР (в недоумении косится на одну готовую ступеньку и несколько приготовленных Леголасом веток): _Достроить?_

ХАЛДИР: Да! Это будет самый красивый талан в этом лесу!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вообще-то он будет единственным.

ХАЛДИР (не задумываясь): И самым красивым! (начинает вырезать вторую ступеньку)

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Не нравится мне это.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво жуя сыр): Может, это у него просто нервное?

ЛИНДИР: С этими конкурсами кто угодно нервным станет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Как бы его отвлечь от таланостроительства?

ЛИНДИР: Я попробую. (садится под дерево, берет гитару и начинает наигрывать медленную немного грустную мелодию)

 

Леголас начинает строить пол будущего талана. Возле соседнего дерева появляется Аллора, очень тихо присаживается на траву и слушает игру Линдира.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (Аллоре, тихо): Р-р-р!!! Чем ты тут занимаешься? Где сценарий?

Аллора (шепотом): Ш-ш-ш!!! Не мешай Лину петь!

Тирр (со вздохом): О, Эру!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подскакивает): Что ты сказала?

Тирр: Фр-р-р! С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься! _(с)_

ЛИНДИР (перестает играть): Если уже трехглазые кошки поминают Эру, значит - не зря мы в этом шоу участвовали.

 

Халдир, очнувшись от очарования линдировой музыки, лезет на талан проверять Леголасову работу.

 

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Что это такое?

ЛЕГОЛАС: (заглядывает на дерево): Пол талана. А что?

ХАЛДИР (крайне возмущенно): Это - ПОЛ?!! Простые ветки?!!! Не то что неполированные, но даже и необструганные? И разве можно вперемешку класть разные породы дерева?!! Леголас, кто тебя учил таланы возводить?!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (уже раздраженно): Хэл, ты собираешься талан полгода строить?

ХАЛДИР (назидательно): Строительство талана не терпит суеты! Сколько надо, столько и буду строить! Куда спешить бессмертному эльфу?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Совсем плохо.

Тирр (пытается перевести разговор на другое): Ух ты! У вас еще сыр остался? (одним махом уплетает остатки сыра)

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): Вообще-то это был наш завтрак.

ХАЛДИР (нервно): Вы помогаете мне талан строить или свои проблемы решаете?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы пытаемся.

ЛИНДИР: Пойду-ка я лучше в замок. За новым завтраком.

ХАЛДИР: Мне завтрак не нужен. Пока я не дострою талан, я не намерен отвлекаться на всякую ерунду.

ЛИНДИР (назидательно): Когда завтрак становится ерундой, ни к чему хорошему это не приводит. (уходит)

Тирр (Аллоре на ухо, тихо, но грозно): Или через полчаса ты выковыриваешь из операторской Ли вместе с написанным сценарием, или составляешь его сама! Мне все равно. Но сценарий должен быть! (Тирр и Аллора исчезают)

 

**_на кухне_ **

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возвращается из холодильника с двумя бутылками пива - целой и начатой): А у нас колбаса кончилась. И консервы, и сыр, и сок, и чипсы. Осталось только сырое мясо, крупы и овощи.

АРАГОРН (вдумчиво): Значит, по быстрому перекусить не получится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хоббиты хорошо готовят… и эльфы.

ФАРАМИР (мстительно): Государь всех эльфов из замка выкурил.

АРАГОРН (переводит разговор на другое): Почему пива так мало взял?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно): Тоже закончилось. (прячет целую бутылку в шкаф)

АРАГОРН (обалдело смотрит на эти манипуляции): Я не понял! А поделиться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это для Адара.

ФАРАМИР: Нормальный ход! А мы?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А вы вчера не пили. Вам опохмеляться не надо.

ФАРАМИР (от подобной наглости теряет дар речи)

АРАГОРН: Они мало того, что вчера напились, так еще сегодня последнее пиво зажать хотят?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У нас вчера повод был. Серьезный. Мы Лурца провожали (упрямо) А сегодня нам надо запить вчерашнее.

ФАРАМИР: А нас почему на проводы Лурца не позвали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка тушуется): Ну … У нас такая… "темная" вечеринка получилась. Мы мордорские песни пели... И вообще… Только Адар и я были. Без обид, а?

АРАГОРН: Гони пиво!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (закрывает собой шкафчик с пивом): А кто полчаса назад об утреннем алкоголизме рассказывал?

ФАРАМИР (с намеком): Арыч, а нас двое.

АРАГОРН (Воробью, с угрозой): Вот именно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прикалывается): Уже испугался.

ФАРАМИР: Воробей, по хорошему прошу, отойди от пива!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И не подумаю!

АРАГОРН: Будем бить?

ФАРАМИР (воодушевленно): За Гондор!

АРАГОРН (радостно): Бей пиратов!

 

Гондорцы бросаются на Воробья, тот дурачась, отскакивает, Фарамир гонится за ним, Арагорн лезет в шкаф за добычей.

 

АРАГОРН: Я не понял, а где пиво?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (стоя на столе и отбиваясь половником от наседающего Фарамира): Ха! Думаете, вы заметили, куда я его спрятал? Наивные!

 

В дверях кухни появляется Адар.

 

АДАР: Разминку устроили перед завтраком? Какие вы молодцы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адарыч, я тут кровью и потом защищаю твое пиво, а ты …

АДАР (ничего не понимает): Мое пиво? А оно у меня было?

ФАРАМИР (наступая на Умбарца со сковородкой в руках): Не было у тебя ничего!

АРАГОРН (тупо глядя в шкаф): Не, а пиво-то где?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спрыгивает со стола на пол, ближе к двери, отступает к Адару): Можете меня расстрелять! Но пиво я вам не сдам!

АДАР (соображает): Мое ПИВО? Где?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не скажу, а то ты его не увидишь. Вот выгоним этих… экспроприаторов с кухни, тогда достану.

АРАГОРН: Экспр… Экпорт.. Попрет – чего?

ФАРАМИР: Не умничай, пират! Все мы люди, и пиво пить хочется всем!

АРАГОРН (его осеняет): Погоди, Фарыч, остановись!

ФАРАМИР (неохотно останавливается с занесенной сковородкой): Ну, чего?

АРАГОРН: Господа!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (роняет половник): Чего? Кто?

ФАРАМИР (опускает сковородку): Государь, ты в порядке?

АДАР (скорбно): Довели человека.

АРАГОРН: Вот! Ключевое слово! А заметили ли вы, господа, что нас осталось семеро? Из которых трое – эльфы, а четверо – люди? Ни урук-хаев, ни хоббитов, ни назгулов, ни пауков, ни драконов!

ФАРАМИР: Мы – и они?

АРАГОРН (кивает): Мы – и они.

ФАРАМИР (медленно): Нас четверо, а их трое?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Э, э! Погодите! Мы ж уже не в командах играем?

АДАР: Да, как-то разговоры у вас не то направление приняли. Ну, и что, что они – эльфы?

ФАРАМИР (изумленно): Адар! Ты ли это? Нет, я ничего такого в виду не имею…

АДАР (подозрительно): Какого – такого?

АРАГОРН (фыркает)

ФАРАМИР (не дает себя сбить с мысли): Я имел в виду, что мы – не против них.

АРАГОРН: А я имел в виду, что нам не стоит драться из-за пива, которого полный холодильник, если уж мы все вместе – люди.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Ну, допустим, не полный холодильник, а одна-единственная последняя бутылка…

ЛИНДИР (входит на кухню, с интересом): Кто – все вместе?

АДАР: Привет, Лин. Не волнуйся, тебя тут не посчитали.

ЛИНДИР (жизнерадостно): А я и не претендую. Всем доброе утро!

АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нестройно здороваются)

ЛИНДИР: А что, завтрак отменяют за неимением Кэрдана?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так нет в холодильнике ничего. Одно сырое мясо, овощи…

АДАР: Непонятно. А куда все девалось?

АРАГОРН: Дык тут же хоббиты с орками жили! Все и поели.

ЛИНДИР (автоматически): Урук-хаи.

АРАГОРН (радостно, с нажимом): ОРКИ! Все они одинаковые…

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): А что, мясо с овощами приготовить сложно?

ФАРАМИР: Готовить… Я еще понимаю – на костре зажарить, а тут возиться…

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): На костре… Ладно уж, заменю я вам на сегодня Кэрдана. Пошли, Адар, продукты принесем.

 

Уходят в холодильник.

 

АРАГОРН (глядя им вслед): Ребята, вы не заметили странностей в их поведении?

ФАРАМИР: Лин про Леголаса не спросил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар молча с ним пошел.

ЛИНДИР (издалека, кричит): Лас с Хэлом талан в лесу строят, не хочется мешать… (тише) столь сложно-продуктивному процессу.

ВСЕ (молчат)

АРАГОРН: Да… (оживляется) Талан? Они что, из замка съехать хотят? Вот, а ты, Джек, говоришь – «команды – не команды»… Они ж сами, первые, отделяться решили!

ФАРАМИР (без удовольствия): Разделяй и властвуй, Элессар? (машет рукой) Пусть их строят. Эльфы все-таки, лесные, а вторую неделю в каменном доме живут.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (откладывает половник): Пиво я вам достану, когда еда будет. Там понемногу на всех хватит. А что Адар с Линдиром – это ж давно понятно. Они из последнего рейда по поимке… (закашливается)

АРАГОРН (зловеще): Ну-ну. Продолжай, продолжай!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ:… я и говорю, с последнего конкурса вернулись, вроде, вообще лучшими друзьями.

ФАРАМИР: Эльф – с мордорцем. Нонсенс.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (машет рукой): Нам тут вас с государем хватает, для веселой жизни. Пусть хоть кто-то цапаться перестанет!

АРАГОРН (фыркает): Ты уверен, что они перестанут?

 

Издалека слышен шум и голоса.

 

АРАГОРН (поднимает палец): Тихо!

АДАР (вваливаясь в кухню с ящиком овощей в руках): Да пошел ты, менестрель! Твои упаднические взгляды на жизнь меня достали!

ЛИНДИР (входит следом с пакетом с мясом в руках): А ты, можно подумать, авангардист и оптимист, блин, по жизни! Садист и извращенец!

АДАР (оборачивается, не выпуская ящик из рук, багровеет): А ну, повтори, что ты сказал, остроухий струнодер!

ЛИНДИР (роняет пакет): Я?! Струнодер?!

АДАР (язвительно): По пункту остроухости возражений нет?

ЛИНДИР (находится): Крыса тыловая!

ФАРАМИР (начинает тихо ржать)

АРАГОРН (радостно): А я что говорил?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно): Да, ребята. С вами не соскучишься. (подбирает пакет с мясом, уносит его в сторону плиты)

ФАРАМИР (давясь от смеха, забирает у Адара ящик): Вы тут поговорите, а мы пока овощи помоем… Адар, не покалечь Лина, ему еще завтрак готовить.

АДАР (яростно открывает и закрывает рот)

ЛИНДИР (сжав кулаки, смотрит Адару в глаза)

АРАГОРН (подходит и встает между ними): Брэк. Адар, ты не извращенец, и не тыловая, а боевая просто темная сволочь, не лишенная обаяния. Линдир, ты прекрасно поешь и у тебя великолепный слух. А еще ты замечательный кулинар, после Кэрдана, конечно. Иди уже завтрак готовить, очень есть хочется.

ЛИНДИР (с угрозой): Адар, мы еще поднимем эти темы. (уходит к плите)

АДАР (успокаиваясь, Арагорну): Сволочь, значит? Зря я тебя тогда не пристукнул, в подвале. Раз я сволочь. (Линдиру) Обязательно поднимем. Я тебя еще научу к жизни правильно относиться, менестрель!

ЛИНДИР (фыркает)

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну, с уважением): Да ты, государь, дипломат…

АРАГОРН: Приходится. По долгу службы.

ФАРАМИР (договаривает): …когда трезвый.

АРАГОРН (долгим взглядом смотрит на Фарамира)

АДАР (встает между ними): Брэк. Если честно, то Фарыч прав. По поводу трезвости.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (от плиты): Кстати, о трезвости. Кто бы чаю хоть заварил, раз уж выпивки нет.

ФАРАМИР (Адару и Линдиру): А вы точно хорошо ее искали? Может она там где-то в уголке завалялась?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Обижаешь! Если я на необитаемом острове спиртное нашел, думаешь я не найду его в каком-то паршивом холодильнике на триста квадратных метров? Если я говорю, что это последняя бутылка пива на весь холодильник, то она действительно последняя.

АРАГОРН (грустно): Млин. А еще три дня конкурса-то. Как же я без пива, а?

АДАР: Если ты раньше вылетишь, тебя это утешит?

ФАРАМИР (мстительно): Государя нет на сегодняшнем голосовании, и ему еще минимум двое суток на сухом законе сидеть.

АРАГОРН (совсем тоскливо): Изверги вы.

АДАР (возмущенно): Э-э-э? А мы-то причем? Во всем ведущие виноваты.

голос Ли (тихий и мрачный): Пиво, как и другие продукты, было предоставлено в среднестатистически ожидаемом количестве потребления на все конкурсные дни.

АДАР (подскакивает): Что это было?

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Не нравится мне сегодня голос ведущей.

АРАГОРН: Сначала кто-то выпил все пиво, а потом ему голоса ведущих не нравятся?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Государь, ты не наглей, а? Можно подумать, это Линдир все пиво выпил.

АРАГОРН: Ну уж и не я. Вчера вечером там еще несколько ящиков оставалось.

ФАРАМИР (с намеком): В самый раз для вечеринки мордорских прихвостней. Все за раз выпить и нам ничего не оставить!

АДАР: А я имею право! Я позже всех пришел и свою долю припасов меньше вас использовал.

АРАГОРН (звереет): Какое, к Морготу, право? Ты сюда вообще не пойми под каким углом просочился!

АДАР (оскорбленно): Можно подумать, я хотел. Меня сначала ведущие сами не отпускали…

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Ага, и Леголаса тебя ведущие похитить заставили, и…

ЛИНДИР (тоже перебивает): Люди! Мы ругаемся или завтракаем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Особенно радует это «мы». Линдир, ты давно себя человеком считаешь?

АРАГОРН (радостно): А что, уже есть кого есть?

ЛИНДИР: (Арагорну) Жаркое готово, а на большее под ваши ругательные аккомпанементы я не способен. (Воробью) Можешь считать меня тем, кем тебе удобно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка извиняющимся тоном): Линдир, хоть ты не грузись.

ФАРАМИР (лезет в кастрюлю, просительно): Арыч, Адар, давайте после завтрака доругаемся, а?

АДАР: Очень трезвое предложение.

АРАГОРН: Кстати, о трезвости…

АДАР, ФАРАМИР, УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хором): Арагорн!!!

АРАГОРН (слегка смущенно): А что я? (с намеком) Тут кто-то обещал пивом поделиться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (достает пиво _из-под_ шкафа): Теперь я понимаю, почему Саурон каждый раз от упоминания твоего имени морщится как от килограмма лимонов. Ты своим упрямством кого хочешь забодаешь.

АРАГОРН (польщенно): В самом деле морщится?

АДАР (убежденно): Истинная правда! Что б мне в век в лихолесском плену сидеть!

ЛИНДИР: Хммм…

АРАГОРН (довольно): Эт' хорошо …

ФАРАМИР: Лин, а ты Леголаса и Хэла не зовешь?

ЛИНДИР (на несколько секунд переходит на осанвэ, потом отвечает): Нет. У них там со строительством… сложности.

АДАР (нехорошо прикалывается): Халдир и Леголас одни, в лесу, и у них там сложности... Наводит на кое-какие мысли.

ЛИНДИР (беззлобно): Каждый мыслит в меру своей испорченности.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разливая пиво): Так выпьем же за прекрасное начало столь чудного дня!

 

К середине завтрака появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Опять разброд и шатание в рядах? (щелкает хвостом, появляются Леголас и Халдир)

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Я же еще не достроил талан!

Тирр: Сочувствую, но у нас конкурс.

ХАЛДИР: Какие могут быть конкурсы, когда я строю талан?! Разве вы не понимаете? Это творческий процесс, не терпящий отлагательств и перерывов!

АДАР (тихо): Все еще хуже, чем нарисовало мое испорченное воображение.

Тирр: Халдир, придется тебе смириться с несправедливостью жизни. (всем) Итак, сейчас появится Аллора и объявит вам тему сегодняшнего конкурса (пауза) /Аллора?/

 

Появляется Ли. Все в черном, очень мрачная, хмуро смотрит на конкурсантов.

 

Тирр (очень тихо): Упс.

Ли (мрачно и почти без выражения): Сегодня у нас будет конкурс кошмаров. Для каждого из участников мы воссоздадим мир его самого страшного кошмара и поместим туда остальных участников. Цель – спасти остальных. От успешности спасения будут начисляться баллы. Вопросы есть?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что ж так жестоко?

Ли (также мрачно): Шоу движется к финалу. Поблажки закончились.

АРАГОРН (тихо): А я не пожалею, что так настойчиво хотел остаться?

Ли (многообещающе): Пожалеешь.

 

Появляется Аллора.

 

Аллора: Тирр, я почти закончила, осталось только … (замечает присутствие второй ведущей, радостно) Ли, ты уже опять с нами?

АДАР (задумчиво): Я бы не стал так радоваться по этому поводу.

Ли (перебивает): Первым на кошмарное испытание попадает Халдир.

 

Халдир собирается возмутиться, но все участники и ведущие исчезают.


	2. Chapter 2

**_испытание Халдира_ **

 

Тирр, Ли и все участники, кроме Халдира, появляются в лесу. Вокруг растут преимущественно мэллорны, которые разбавляют несколько небольших «островков» из кленов и каштанов. Все мэллорны страшно поедены гусеницами. По голым ветвям и стволам медленно ползают светло-серые гусеницы, которые на фоне более темной коры смотрятся белесыми. Обгрызенные ветви опутаны паутиной, в коконах которой шевелятся все те же гусеницы, но, в сравнении с белой паутиной, выглядят грязно-серыми.

На каштанах и кленах гусениц нет.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с ужасом смотря на «пейзаж»): Кошмар…

Тирр: Вообще-то так и было задумано.

ЛИНДИР (с болью и ужасом): Вы специально, ради нас, испортили целый лес мэллорнов?

Тирр: Ну… Не совсем. Начнем с того, что этот лес и без нас существовал, а во-вторых…

Ли: А во-вторых – расскажешь им после конкурса. (смотрит на деревья, морщится) Трех участников мы привязываем под обычными деревьями, а трех – в самом сердце этого паутинного царства. Желающие?

ФАРАМИР (быстро): Я под клены!

АРАГОРН (чтобы не отставать): А я под каштаны!

 

Остальные переглядываются.

 

АДАР: Ну… Что мне, мордорскому военачальнику, какая-то гусень? Я могу и в ее эпицентре постоять.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (снимает с дерева одну гусеничку, рассматривает): Симпатичная зверушка… маленькая… со множеством лапок… слегка слизкая и немножко печется, когда ползает. (в сторону) Беее… Ладно, уговорили, стою под деревьями с этими мелкими насекомыми. (бросает гусеницу, незаметно брезгливо вытирает пальцы о новый плащ Адара)

ФАРАМИР: Гусеница – не насекомое. Кажется.

АРАГОРН: Молчи уже, энтомолог.

 

Леголас и Линдир смотрят друг на друга. Линдир на что-то решается, набирает в грудь воздуха.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): И я под гусеницами стою.

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Лас!

 

Тирр: Ок! Разбегаемся. (все опять исчезают)

 

_в левой части рощи_

 

Под кленами стоят привязанные к стволам Линдир, Фарамир и Арагорн. Прямо перед ними болтаются ветви, со свисающими с них гусеничными коконами. Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Все в порядке?

АРАГОРН (с вызовом): Нет!

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Бедный Леголас!

АРАГОРН (с мрачной решимостью): А можно поменяться?

Тирр (удивленно): В смысле?

АРАГОРН: Чем любоваться на этого бледно-зеленого и непрерывно стенающего эльфа я лучше постою с гусеницами, а Леголас пусть сюда возвращается.

ЛИНДИР (с благодарностью смотрит на Арагорна)

Тирр: Я ценю твой благородный порыв, но… Надо было раньше думать, когда ты вызывался стоять не под мэллорнами.

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Нееет…

ФАРАМИР: Это жестоко - так издеваться над эльфами!

АРАГОРН: И над деревьями, кстати тоже!

ЛИНДИР (со слезами в голосе): Как можно спокойно смотреть на ТАКОЕ и ничего не делать?! Мэллорны же погибают!!!

Тирр (со вздохом): Ладно, по секрету. Вообще-то это - роща любимых деревьев Ли. Она нашла ее, шатаясь по междумирью. А специально для конкурса мы сделали иллюзию и они кажутся вам мэллорнами. Но если кто-то скажет об этом Халдиру ДО конца конкурса – лично покусаю! Ррр!!!

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): А, может, гусеницы тоже иллюзорные?

Тирр: Увы, но самые настоящие. (исчезает)

 

_в правой части рощи_

 

В паутинной глуши, кишащей коконами с расползающейся гусеницей привязаны трое остальных участников. Гусеницы проявляют к ним умеренный интерес. Леголас стоит, закрыв глаза, и с виду достаточно спокойно, но напряженное лицо выдает иллюзорность этого спокойствия. Умбарец с искренним интересом, но уже слегка нервно рассматривает заползших на него гусениц. Адар пытается на них шипеть и тихо ругается по-мордорски.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Если мне придется из-за этой гусеницы заново делать свою прическу – предъявлю ведущим иск за материальный ущерб.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не открывая глаз): Забыл, мы же в первый день подписали отказ от всех возможных исков?

АДАР (в пространство): Не, ну за каким Морготом меня сюда понесло? А все из-за тебя, остроухий! Прельстился, видишь ли, на славу похитителя лихолесского принца! Тьфу! Сидел бы в своей крепости, орками командовал … Идиот!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Полностью с тобой согласен. По последнему пункту – особенно.

АДАР: Что??? Ну, погоди, вот выберусь из этих веревок – я тебе… я тебе… (находится) уши надеру!

ЛЕГОЛАС (молча пожимает плечами)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (примирительно): А я бы на твоем месте сначала бы отыгрался на гусенице, а потом бы уже ушами принца занимался…

АДАР (мрачно подхватывает): А потом убью ведущих!

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает один глаз, умеренно удивленно, Умбарцу): Ты назвал меня принцем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это я от нервов.

 

Посреди паутины появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (в сторону гусениц): Р-р-р!!! (несколькими взмахами хвоста освобождает себе «жизненное пространство» – в результате на хвосте клочьями висит паутина с гусеницами, но на остальной кошке их нет)

 

Тирр (строго): Кто тут меня убивать собрался?

АДАР: Ну… Не именно тебя, а вообще…

Тирр (подскакивает к Адару, хвост острым наконечником вонзается в ствол в миллиметре от головы Адара): Темный, имей ввиду, я – хищница. Плотоядная, между прочим.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поддакивает): Ага! Зубастая и когтистая.

АДАР: Уже и пошутить нельзя? (недовольно) Бегают тут всякие, хвостами машут…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): … гусениц распугивают!

Тирр: Шутники и юморристы, млин. (исчезает, профилактически рыкнув на Адара)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльф, ты как?

ЛЕГОЛАС (сквозь зубы): Нормально.

АДАР (умеренно тревожно): Глядя на тебя, и не скажешь. Даже в моих подземельях у тебя более жизнерадостное выражение лица было.

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает глаза, корчит мрачно-показательно-веселую рожицу): Так лучше? Что вы ко мне все прицепились? Линдир каждые полторы секунды «как дела» спрашивает, теперь вы... Да не скисну я от каких-то гусениц.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Они только ваши ноги начали в коконы опутывать или за мои тоже взялись?

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на Воробья): Тебя уже до колен замотали.

АДАР (эльфу, мстительно): А у тебя их больше всего по голове ползает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (передергивается): Спасибо, но я это и так чувствую.

 

_на начальной площадке_

 

Появляются Халдир и Тирр.

 

ХАЛДИР (заикаясь): Эл-л-лбер-р-рет! Чччто это?

Тирр (услужливо): Гусенички. Слева под обычными деревьями привязаны Линдир и гондорцы, справа остальные кормят гусениц. Можешь приступать к их спасению. (исчезает)

 

Какое-то время Халдир стоит как пришибленный и в ступоре таращится на погибающие деревья.

 

ЛИНДИР: /Хэл!!! Не стой столбом! Пожалуйста! Там Леголаса в кокон заворачивают, а ты…/

ХАЛДИР (немного оживляется): /Там – это где?/ (смотрит в указанном направлении – там деревья просто сизые от паутины и все проходы между ними заполнены болтающимися на паутинках коконами)

ХАЛДИР (пятится): /Тттудда я не пойду! Я к вам!/

ЛИНДИР: /Нас потом спасешь! Мы в порядке! Иди к Ласу/

 

Халдир не слушает и, махая перед собой парой сломанных веток, бежит налево – туда, где гусениц существенно меньше.

 

_в левой части рощи_

 

ЛИНДИР: Халдир, я же просил!

АРАГОРН (тихо): Лин, отстань от него. Видишь, какой он бледный – смотреть страшно. Если свалится в обморок, будем тут до вечера стоять.

ХАЛДИР (трясущимися руками развязывает Фарамира): А-а-а… И-и-и!!! Мэллорны!!!

ФАРАМИР (освобождается и идет развязывать Арагорна): Хэл, не переживай, ничего страшного.

ХАЛДИР (пытается развязать Линдира , но у него не получается): Н-н-н-н!

 

Освободившиеся Арагон с Фарамиром быстро помогают Халдиру, и все вчетвером бегут к центру рощи. Первыми несутся Линдир и Арагорн, сзади Фарамир, поддерживая, ведет совершенно невменяемого и полуобморочного Халдира.

 

ЛИНДИР (добегает до паутинных дебрей, на мгновение останавливается, растеряно): Оххх…

АРАГОРН (решительно): Отойди! (отламывает от ближайшего дерева здоровую ветку и с ней, как с мечом наперевес кидается в самую гущу гусениц и паутины)

АРАГОРН (грозно): ААААА!!!!

 

_в правой части рощи_

 

АДАР (слышит совершенно жуткий крик): Кого-то уже насмерть заели?

ЛЕГОЛАС (неестественно спокойно): Нет, это Арагорн идет в атаку.

АДАР (удивленно): На кого?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимая плечами): На гусень, видимо.

 

Появляется Арагон, облепленный паутиной и гусеницами с ног до головы.

 

АРАГОРН (решительно): Я вас спасу!

ЛИНДИР (прибегает следом): Стой уже! На тебе в десять раз больше гусениц, чем на них. Я сам отвяжу. (освобождает последних пленников)

АРАГОРН (замечает свое состояние): А-а-а!!! Оно по мне ползает! И кусается! За шиворот залезло! И … А-и-и!!! (крутится волчком, безуспешно пытаясь скинуть с себя гусениц)

ЛЕГОЛАС (все также спокойно): По мне они уже больше часа ползают, и – ничего, живой. Не вертись – хуже будет.

Тирр (появляется): Поздравляю вас с почти успешным завершением испытания. Следующим вас ждет конкурс для Фарамира.

ФАРАМИР (молча мрачнеет)

АРАГОРН (продолжает бесноваться): Заберите их от меня!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с тем же деланным спокойствием): А нельзя ли нам перед конкурсом на полчасика заскочить в коттедж? Гусениц с себя поснимать, умыться …

Тирр (кратко): Нет.

ВСЕ (очень хмуро и осуждающе смотрят на Тирр)

ЛИНДИР (проникновенно): Тирр, Тиррушка, а может, ты уронишь нас в какую-нибудь большую лужу. Хмм…(находится) В виде дополнительного испытания?

Тирр (задумчиво): А почему бы и нет?

 

_в море, три часа спустя._

 

АРАГОРН: А вам не кажется, что про нас забыли?

ФАРАМИР: Вот если бы кто-то не напрашивался на купание в луже, мы бы тут не оказались.

ЛИНДИР: По тебе гусеницы не ползали.

ХАЛДИР (истерично): Мы все утонем. Урааа!!!

АДАР: Мда… Сколько с эльфами воюю, ни разу не видел, чтобы они так с ума сходили.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Лас, сделай что-нибудь. Я на него уже смотреть не могу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я не умею оказывать первую помощь на плаву.

ФАРАМИР: А Кэрдан бы смог.

АДАР (резонно): Но Кэрдана с нами нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какая-то тут вода подозрительно знакомая.

ЛИНДИР (пожимая плечами): Вода как вода. Мокрая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вы не смекаете! (сосредоточено осматривается и плывет в сторону)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пират, стой! Куда тебя понесло?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не оборачиваясь, на плаву): Кажется, я узнаю эту местность.

ЛИНДИР: Плывем за ним?

АРАГОРН: А у нас есть выбор? (все плывут за пиратом)

 

_спустя полчала_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльфы, вы что-то видите?

ЛЕГОЛАС (всматривается): Остров, кажется, с пальмами.

АРАГОРН (догадывается, обрадовано): НАШ остров!

ФАРАМИР (не понимающе): С каких это пор у Гондора появились собственные острова?

ЛИНДИР (тоже узнает местность): Фарыч, не в том смысле. Это же конкурсный остров нашей команды из четвертого дня.

ХАЛДИР: Так мы не утонем? Жаль…

ЛИНДИР (доплывает до берега, выбирается на песок): Это же _наш_ пляж! (с ностальгией) Помните, как мы тут сидели?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже ностальгически): А здесь мы плавали наперегонки с гномом. Эххх… Хорошо было.

АРАГОРН (скептически): Да, и Гимли чуть не утонул.

ЛИНДИР: Интересно, там от нашего дома еще что-нибудь осталось? (бежит в глубь острова, Леголас и Умбарец бегут вслед за ним)

АДАР (удивленно): Так вы тут уже были?

ФАРАМИР: Некоторые из нас (осматривается). Государь, и почему тебе вечно так везет? Как на твоем острове – так золотистый песочек, пальмы и кокосы, а мы все три дня на холодных елках просидели.

ХАЛДИР (замечает): Пальмы! Я построю талан! (бежит к пальмовой роще)

АРАГОРН: Лориенец, подожди! (пытается удержать Халдира, но тот ловко уворачивается, и Арагорн падает носом в песок)

АДАР (хихикает): Супер-шоу «поймай чокнутого эльфа»?

АРАГОРН (встает, отплевывается от песка): Я не понял, кто тут у нас лучший специалист по ловле эльфов?

АДАР (удивленно): Ты что ли?

АРАГОРН (ласково): Нет, Адарушка, ты! И, насколько я знаю ведущих, если Халдир умудрится потеряться, то, пока мы его не найдем, с острова нас никто не заберет! Так что, солнце мое мордорское, быстро подорвался и побежал выполнять свои прямые профессиональные обязанности!

АДАР (в полном офигении)

ФАРАМИР (уважительно): Ну, млин, Элессар, ты даешь!

ЛИНДИР (незаметно возвращается во время спора): А это он по привычке. Пока мы тут жили, он у нас кем-то вроде капитана-главнокомандующего был. Вот, наверное, знакомый пейзаж увидел, и старые навыки вспомнились.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): А из нашей островной команды только я и Халдир остались. И то Халдир… (думает о чем-то своем)

АРАГОРН (с нажимом): Адар, ты все еще здесь?

АДАР (с очень мрачной ухмылкой): Я, конечно, могу поймать Халдира, но за последствия и побочные эффекты отвечать не собираюсь. Мордорский способ ловли эльфов обычно как-то не очень хорошо сказывается на их здоровье.

ЛИНДИР: По-моему, Хэлу сейчас будет весьма полезна шоковая терапия.

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Ну, вам виднее. Чур, потом не возмущаться. (уходит к роще, куда умчался Халдир)

ФАРАМИР (с тревогой): А может, не стоило?

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Да ладно тебе. К тому же там еще где-то тигр был…

ФАРАМИР (подскакивает): Тигр?

ЛИНДИР (продолжает): …а Лурца с нами уже нет.

ФАРАМИР: А при чем здесь Лурц?

АРАГОРН (машет рукой): Долго объяснять. Идем к хижине?

ЛИНДИР (идет за Арагоном): Лурц у нас был штатным укротителем.

ФАРАМИР (идет следом): Весело тут у вас было, как я погляжу.

АРАГОРН: Не жаловались.

 

_возле развалин хижины_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (воодушевленно копается в развалинах погреба): О! Парочка рыбьих скелетов! Небось остатки от наших запасов.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): А на месте попаленной рощи молодые саженцы растут…

ЛИНДИР (возвращается с побережья): Хоть природе от нашего шоу вреда не будет.

ФАРАМИР: В отличие от нас!

ЛЕГОЛАС (флегматично): Природа с ведущими контракты не подписывала.

АРАГОРН (с ностальгией): О! Наш дом!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Скорее, недоеденные термитами следы от нашего дома.

АРАГОРН: Все равно видно, где он стоял. Хороший дом был.

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): И Аллора сюда часто приходила, а сейчас только на официальных объявлениях появляется.

АРАГОРН: Да, тогда она болела за нашу команду…

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Теперь команд уже нет. (вспоминает об утреннем разговоре) Почти.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается): Кстати, а куда вы подевали Адара с Хэлом? Надеюсь, хоть не утопили?

ФАРАМИР: У Хэла опять случился острый приступ таланомании, и государь послал мордорца проводить ему шоковую терапию.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не очень хорошая идея.

ЛИНДИР: Лас, поможем Адару поймать Хэла?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мысль хорошая, но звучит как-то дико.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прикалывается): Ага! Лихолессцы, помогающие мордорцу поймать лориенца. Ничего нелепее я в жизни не слышал.

 

Вдалеке слышен грохот и отборный мордорский мат.

 

АРАГОРН: Моргот его побери! Что он там с бедным эльфом делает? (вслед за Линдиром и Леголасом бежит на шум)

ФАРАМИР (бежит следом): Сам предложил ему ловлей эльфа заняться!

АРАГОРН: Я не думал, что он настолько… Ох! (добегает до поляны)

 

На очень высокой пальме сидит Халдир и прицельно кидается кокосовыми орехами.

 

АДАР (прячась за корягой): Псих! Ты же меня убьешь!

ЛИНДИР (подбегает): Халдир, что ты дела… (падает от толчка Леголаса, и орех, летевший ему в голову, только вскользь задевает плечо)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хэл, ты совсем больной, да?

 

Подбежавшие Арагорн, Фарамир и Джек-Воробей прячутся за пальмами.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так я не понял. Тут Адар Халдира или Халдир Адара убивает?

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Сейчас я выйду из себя и сам всех поубиваю!

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебежками под "ореховым" огнем добирается до ближайшего укрытия)

ЛИНДИР (прыгает за соседнее дерево): С этим орехометателем надо что-то делать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Орехов там у него еще много.

ФАРАМИР: Может - пусть его? Сидит на своей пальме и Моргот с ним? Мы не обязаны его снимать.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Не обязаны. Но когда появится Тирр, _ты_ ей _лично_ объяснишь, что _она_ должна снять с пальмы орехо-озабоченного Халдира.

ФАРАМИР (сокрушенно): Оххх… Как же его оттуда сковырнуть?

АДАР: Пальма высокая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И гладкая. На мачту похожа.

АРАГОРН: Залезешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сомнением): Не уверен

ФАРАМИР: Лихолессцы, а вы сможете?

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): Как твое плечо?

ЛИНДИР: В целом неплохо. Но на счет экстремального лазания прямо сейчас, то… (выразительно вздыхает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все понятно. (остальным) Если надо - я полезу.

ФАРАМИР: А ты видишь другой способ спустить на землю этого Тарзана?

АРАГОРН: Халдир крупнее и тяжелее. Не думаю, что Лас его стащит. Не хватало, чтобы они оба с этой верхотуры навернулись.

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает): Ты хочешь сказать, что Халдир тяжелее вас с Гимли?

АРАГОРН (убежденно): Мы не брыкались, а Халдир - будет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На крайний случай я подстрахую. На самый верх мне лезть не обязательно, а до середины я без проблем доберусь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А верхушка троих и не выдержит. (с сомнением) Я попытаюсь его уговорить - может, он и сам спустится.

АДАР: Я бы на это не рассчитывал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (презрительно): Что ты понимаешь в эльфийском общении.

АДАР (обижается): Да уж понимаю! Насмотрелся на вас… в тюрьмах Мордора.

АРАГОРН (с нажимом): Ты думаешь, сейчас это самый удачный аргумент?

ФАРАМИР (неосторожно высовывается из-за пальмы и получает орехом по бедру): Ай! Долго вы еще спорить будете?

ЛИНДИР: Надо бы нашего метальщика отвлечь, а то Лас к его пальме даже подойти не сможет, не то что взобраться.

АРАГОРН (командует): Адар, Фарыч и Джек, сейчас мы выходим из-за деревьев и бегаем перед этим орехометателем как уточки в тире. Линдир стоит на месте. Все всё поняли?

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): А почему это ты раскомандовался?

АРАГОРН: Потому что это - мой остров. Еще вопросы есть? **Существенные** вопросы?

ФАРАМИР: А почему Линдир не участвует? Меня тоже кокосом зашибло.

АДАР (поддакивает): А меня аж три раза.

АРАГОРН: Потому что я так сказал!

ЛИНДИР: Элессар, я не против побегать. Мне же не по ноге попало.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Мне нужен кто-то достаточно зоркий, чтобы следить за всем этим бардаком и предупреждать нас о том, куда целится Халдир. И еще желательно, чтобы он владел осанвэ и мог предупредить Леголаса, не привлекая к нему лишнего внимания Халдира. Ты видишь иную кандидатуру?

ЛИНДИР: Ну… (пожимает плечами). Нет.

АРАГОРН: Начали!

 

Все выбегают из укрытий. Леголас и Джек-Воробей обходят Халдира сзади, остальные бегают перед пальмой и вопят, что попало.

 

АДАР: Не догонишь! Не догонишь! Тьфу! Не попадешь! Косоглазый эльф! Ай! (чуть-чуть не уворачивается от летящего в него кокоса)

ФАРАМИР: Хэл, спорим, ты не попадешь в Арагорна?

АРАГОРН: Чтооо?!! Да я…! Ох! (отскакивает от кокоса)

ЛИНДИР: Фарыч! Адар, сзади! Элессар, пригнись! /Лас, не шевелись, он как раз в твою сторону смотрит/ Фарамир, влево! Эру, Халдир, у тебя что, десять рук? Как можно с такой скоростью ими кидаться!

 

Леголас почти добрался до вершины - осталось каких-то пару метров, когда Халдир смотрит вниз и замечает подбирающийся к нему "десант".

 

ВСЕ (замирают)

ЛИНДИР (очень тихо): Эээру…

ЛЕГОЛАС (своим фирменным антимумаковским приемом _пробегает_ по почти вертикальной пальме последние два метра и скрывается в ветвях вместе с Халдиром)

ВСЕ (ждут)

 

В полной тишине проходит несколько минут.

 

АДАР: Хоть бы уже трупы начали падать. А то так ждать - мне уж совсем не по себе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Типун тебе на язык!

 

Из ветвей появляются Леголас и Халдир и начинают медленно спускаться. Халдир слезает вниз почти без принуждения.

 

ХАЛДИР (бубнит, как мантру): Эльфы на кокосах не живут… Эльфы на кокосах не живут…

АДАР (восхищенно, Леголасу): Ну, эльф, не ожидал!

ХАЛДИР (шарахается от Адара, нервно): Темммный!

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): Что мог, я сделал, но… Сюда бы Элронда или Кэрдана.

АРАГОРН: Будем надеяться на лучшее. (берет Халдира под руку и уводит его от пальм)

ХАЛДИР (радостно): О, Бродяжник! А ты что здесь делаешь?

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает Халдира под вторую руку): /Лас, ну и лекарь из тебя!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какой есть/

 

Все возвращаются к развалинам хижины.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к бывшему порогу, продолжает экскурсию для Адара и Фарамира): А тут мы с назгулом в салочки играли…

АДАР (недоверчиво): С назгулом?

ЛИНДИР (еще более недоверчиво): В салочки?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (смущается): Ну… Так получилось. Он первый начал, а потом… (сам себя перебивает) Хотя, конечно, сначала я на него ведро вылил, но он сам меня подтолкнул!

АДАР (фыркает): Вот так всегда! Сначала эльфы тебе на голову ведро воды выльют, а потом говорят, что темные первые начали!

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущено): Я нечаянно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лас, ты вылил на Ангмарца ведро воды?! (начинает ржать)

ЛЕГОЛАС (довольно): Ага, морской.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И он тебя не прибил? Ушам своим не верю!

АРАГОРН: Ты, вредитель по жизни! Успевал и нам пакостить, и другим вредителям жизнь портить?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну… (улыбается воспоминаниям) Я старался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лин, а помнишь как вы с Лурцем…?

ЛЕГОЛАС (настораживается): Что с Лурцем?

ЛИНДИР (слегка смущенно отмахивается): Да ничего, так, ерунда…

Тирр (появляясь): Вечер воспоминаний закончен? Готовы приступать к следующему конкурсу?

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): А почему ты так долго не появлялась?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы-то готовы, но вот Хэл…

Тирр (отвечает Арагорну, игнорируя Леголаса): Надо было подготовить полигоны для следующих конкурсов. Много работы было.

ФАРАМИР (умерено нервно): Ой-ой!

ЛИНДИР: Полностью с тобой согласен.

Тирр: Поскакали! (исчезает вместе с участниками)


	3. Chapter 3

**_испытание Фарамира_ **

 

Аллора и все участники, кроме Фарамира, оказываются в довольно мрачного вида подземелье. Перед ними длинный коридор с дверями направо и налево.

 

АРАГОРН (с подозрением оглядывается): Что-то чудится родное.

Аллора (извиняющимся тоном): Это – тюремные подземелья Минас-Тирита. Для каждого из вас приготовлена отдельная камера…

АРАГОРН (уточняет): Это кошмар Фарамира или мой?

Аллора (успокаивающе): Это – Фарамира.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Интересно, каким же будет тогда мой, если это – не он…

АДАР (хлопает Арагорна по плечу): Спокойно, Элессар! Государь у нас ты, а там, наверху – всего лишь Наместник. Все это шутка.

АРАГОРН (отодвигается в сторону, в легкой панике): Какой такой Наместник? (уверенно) Нет, это – мой кошмар. Вы все перепутали.

ЛИНДИР (с беспокойством поглядывая на подозрительно беззаботного Леголаса): Надеюсь, обойдемся без слэшероманок?

Аллора (успокаивающе): Ну, ведь это же не ваши кошмары… У Фарамира будет отчего за вас поволноваться и без слэшеров.

ХАЛДИР (нервно подергиваясь и слегка кося глазами): Без насекомых?

Аллора (мягко): Максимум – тараканы и клопы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (язвительно): Это и есть твои комфортабельные тюрьмы, Арыч?

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Я попросил бы! Слышал ведь – наверху Наместник, при чем тут я?

ХАЛДИР (фальшиво напевает на мотив «Трех поросят», слегка подвизгивая на особо высоких нотах): Нам не страшен таракан, таракан, таракан… Злой усатый таракан, таракан, таракан…

ЛЕГОЛАС (настораживаясь): А пауки?

Аллора (вздыхает): Ну… Маленькие, домашние.

ХАЛДИР (истерично заканчивает «песню»): …Поучайте лучше ваших паучат!

 

Пауза.

 

Аллора (тоже слегка нервно): Спокойствие! Все, расходимся по камерам, хватит резину тянуть! Пожалейте Фарамира!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обреченно): От судьбы не уйдешь! (привычно закладывает руки за спину и, насвистывая нечто мрачно-тоскливое, направляется вглубь коридора)

 

Справа приглашающе распахивается одна из дверей, Умбарец оглядывается на участников, вздыхает и скрывается внутри камеры. Дверь захлопывается, с лязгом сам по себе задвигается засов. Все, включая Аллору, вздрагивают.

 

ЛИНДИР (осторожно начинает): Эээ…

Аллора (быстро): Камеры – одиночные.

ЛИНДИР (со стоном заканчивает вопрос): …Эээрууу…

Аллора: Вперед, а то Тирр подключится, мало никому не покажется.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, я пошел! (машет рукой остолбеневшему Линдиру, шагает вдоль по коридору. Слева распахивается дверь, Леголас заходит в нее, дверь захлопывается, засов задвигается)

ЛИНДИР (безнадежно): Садисты.

Аллора (бодро): Все будет хорошо. Идите уже.

ХАЛДИР (срывается с места): Эх! (запевает, все также фальшивя) На черррной скамье, на скамье подсудиииимых! (открывается дверь, Халдир проносится мимо, убегает по коридору)

Аллора (неуверенно): Тирр?

Тирр (появляясь): Ну, что? Шагу без меня ступить не можешь?

Аллора (игнорируя сарказм кошки): Тирр, мне кажется, Хэла надо от кошмаров как-то… освободить, что ли?

ХАЛДИР (возвращается): …не жди меня, мама, хорррошего сыыыына!... (пробегает мимо открытой двери, не добегая до участников и ведущих, разворачивается, снова порывается убежать) Твой сын не такооой, как был вчерррраааа!

Тирр (задумчиво): Да уж. Точно, не такой. (хвостом ловит Халдира, водворяет в камеру, дверь захлопывается, засов задвигается) Значит, так. Убираем в его камере пауков-тараканов-крыс…

АРАГОРН (тихо, с тоской): Крыс…

Тирр (не обращая на него внимания): ...И пусть отдыхает. Включим медитативную музыку, для релаксации, а я к концу конкурса организую скорую эльфийскую психиатрическую помощь. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Я пошел.

АДАР: Я с тобой.

 

Линдир и Адар идут по коридору, слева открывается дверь. Линдир заглядывает в нее, в ужасе отшатывается. Адар тоже заглядывает внутрь, качает головой.

 

АДАР (морщится): Дилетанты. Ну, кто так цепи крепит? (Линдиру) Ты дальше, дальше иди. Я тут уж сам… (проходит мимо Линдира к двери)

ЛИНДИР (с чувством): Адар, спасибо.

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Да не за что. Еще неизвестно, что там дальше будет.

 

Дверь захлопывается, засов задвигается. Линдир идет дальше по коридору, не останавливаясь и не задумываясь (похоже, зажмурившись), заходит в следующую открывшуюся дверь, та захлопывается, засов с грохотом задвигается.

 

Аллора: Ну, Государь, твоя очередь. Тебя все ждем.

АРАГОРН (нервно): Хочется запеть, как Халдиру. Насчет скамьи подсудимых.

Аллора (щелкает пальцами, открывается самая дальняя дверь): Не надо песен. Потом споешь.

АРАГОРН: Эх! (машет рукой, закладывает руки за спину, быстро идет по коридору, гордо подняв голову, заходит в камеру. Стук закрывшейся двери, лязг засова)

Аллора (в пространство): Все в камерах. Начинаем! (исчезает)

 

_наверху, в тронном зале Белой башни Минас-Тирита_

На троне, в тоске подперев голову рукой, сидит Денетор. На коленях у него лежит вдребезги разбитый Рог Гондора.

У дверей возникают Тирр и Фарамир.

 

Тирр: Ну, собственно, вот.

ФАРАМИР (озираясь, тихо): Не понял! Это ж, вроде, минас-тиритский тронный зал?

Тирр: Он самый.

ФАРАМИР (тихо, но нетерпеливо): А в чем кошмар-то? Сейчас драконы будут? Или орки полезут?

Тирр (машет хвостом): Тоже мне. Разве для тебя это кошмар?

ФАРАМИР: Вот я и удивляюсь… (замечает на троне Денетора) Отец?

Тирр: Ну, приступаем. (исчезает)

ДЕНЕТОР (оживляется, поднимает голову, видит Фарамира, сникает. Хмуро): А, это ты…

ФАРАМИР (подходит к трону): Это… Как вы до дома добрались?

ДЕНЕТОР: Не стоит беспокоиться. У нас все в ажуре. (пытается незаметно прикрыть широкими рукавами разбитый Рог)

ФАРАМИР (настораживается, замечая его манипуляции): Что с Боромиром?

ДЕНЕТОР (ядовито): А почему это тебя так беспокоит? Развлекаешься все… Шоу, водка, девки… Жену вот домой спровадил. Ты иди, развлекайся дальше. А мы уж тут сами.

ФАРАМИР (угрюмо): Эовин выбыла по голосованию.

ДЕНЕТОР (все также ядовито): Вот-вот. Демократ фигов. (передразнивает) «Голосова-а-ание». (желчно) Выкинул жену, а сам по бабам пошел. А то, что брат в нервном расстройстве до сих пор – это нас не волнует. (демонстративно собирает кусочки Рога с коленей, складывает их на ступенях трона) Вот. Это все тоже из-за тебя. Никакого от тебя толка, расстройство одно.

ФАРАМИР (с надрывом): Я стану победителем в этом шоу! И прославлю Гондор!

ДЕНЕТОР (скривившись, оглядывает Фарамира): Ты? Сомневаюсь. Тебе самого простого дела нельзя поручить… (с сожалением, поглядывая на разбитый Рог) Вот если бы Боромира тогда так несправедливо не выкинули, он бы смог.

ФАРАМИР (поникает)

ДЕНЕТОР (думает вслух): Ну, разве что…

ФАРАМИР (вскидывает голову, вопросительно смотрит на Денетора, с надеждой): Я сделаю!

ДЕНЕТОР (качает головой): Нет, это ты вряд ли.

ФАРАМИР (слабо): Я могу еще…

ДЕНЕТОР (отмахивается): Это лишнее.

ФАРАМИР (совсем безнадежно): А если…

ДЕНЕТОР (сурово): И на это ты не способен. Ну, если только вот что…

ФАРАМИР (внимательно слушает)

ДЕНЕТОР (зевает): …У нас в тюрьму недавно попали шестеро преступников. Двое совсем безнадежных – умбарский пират и мордорский офицер, остальные – тоже те еще фрукты. Особенно один… лже-государь… ээээ… Гондора. Короче. Завтра утром у нас запланировано небольшое развлечение – повешение пирата и мордорца… (скучающе разглядывает свои ногти на руках) Потом – самозванца будем пороть публично, по окончании – тоже повесим. Да, там еще эльфы были – это темные эльфы, враги Гондора… Короче, этих надо аккуратно и тихо расстрелять. Без шуму. Сможешь организовать?

ФАРАМИР (заморочено): Конечно, отец.

ДЕНЕТОР (опускается обратно на трон): Я бы, конечно, столь ответственное дело Боромиру бы поручил. Он организатор хороший. Но… (вздыхает) …Боромир в расстройстве. Ему отдохнуть надо. Посмотрим, как ты справишься. (без особой надежды) Может, получится чего путное из тебя… (закрывает одной рукой глаза, другой машет в сторону двери) Ну, ты иди, иди. Работай. Демократ…

 

Фарамир выходит из дверей тронного зала, жестом подзывает начальника стражи.

 

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками)

ФАРАМИР (соображает): Значит, так. На площади организовать виселицу. На троих.

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками)

ФАРАМИР (прикидывает): Так… Еще на площади будем показательную порку устраивать…

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками)

ФАРАМИР (оглядывается): А еще троих расстрелять.

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками)

ФАРАМИР (морщится): Да погоди ты. Стрелять надо тихо. Поэтому – в подвале. Арбалетами. Чтоб наверняка и быстро. К ужину чтобы было все готово, включая трех добровольцев-арбалетчиков для расстрела эльфов.

СТРАЖНИК (изумляется)

ФАРАМИР (уточняет): Темных, темных эльфов. И можно одного арбалетчика. Но с тремя арбалетами, чтоб с перезарядкой не тянуть время…

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками): Слушаюсь, ваше-ство!

ФАРАМИР (устало): Ну, иди, иди. Выполнять.

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками, разворачивается, убегает)

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Пойду, пленников проверю. Как там у нас охрана в подземельях-то…

 

Уходит вниз, к тюрьме.

 

_в операторской_

 

_Аллора (наблюдая в мониторе, как разворачиваются события в Минас-Тирите): Хм… Вам не кажется, что Фарамира тоже что-то переклинило? Как бы он и правда всех там… не перевешал и не пострелял… (вздрагивает)_

_Ли (хмуро, разглядывая свой маникюр): Арагорну порка не повредит._

_Аллора (вскидывается): А Линдиру арбалетные стрелы? А Адару – петля, да?_

_Ли (философски): Ну, все там будем…_

_Аллора (с надрывом): А Джека-то за что? А Лас? И вообще… Мы, вроде, об убийствах не договаривались?_

_Тирр: Вы что, все тут сбрендили, что ли? Это же все иллюзии! (рычит) Просто – пррроиграет ваш Фарамир, и баста! Рррр!_

_Аллора (жалобно): Дааа… Вон, Халдир совсем повредился. (указывает пальцем в монитор)_

_Ли (хмуро): Халдира – в госпиталь святого Мунго._

_Аллора: Ти-и-ирр!_

_Тирр: Не визжи. Я же обещала психиатрическую помощь? Значит, будет помощь. И хватит! Пойду-ка я, договорюсь кое с кем… (исчезает)_

_Ли (спокойно): Не дергайся._

_Аллора (гневно фыркает)_

_в подземелье, камера Умбарца_

 

Умбарец сидит на каменном полу, прислонившись к стене. Откуда-то сверху пробивается бледный свет.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Сижу за решеткой, в темнице сырой,

                                                              Опять я в неволе, причем под землей…

 

Напротив Умбарца сидит маленькая печальная крыса и внимательно слушает.

_камера Халдира_

 

Халдир сидит на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и заунывно подпевает доносящейся откуда-то сверху приятной мелодичной музыке. Если прислушаться, можно разобрать слова:

 

ХАЛДИР: У попа была собака, он ее любил…

 

_камера Линдира_

 

Линдир мечется из угла в угол в легкой панике.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ненавижу быть запертым в четырех стенах! Да еще без окон!

 

_камера Леголаса_

 

Леголас лежит на каменном полу, глядя в потолок и мечтательно улыбаясь.

 

_камера Адара_

 

Адар задумчиво играет цепями, свисающими с крюков в стене.

 

АДАР (сам себе): Вот и сбылась мечта идиота. Поймать тебя, Адар, и сюда посадить не могли ни Арагорновы солдаты, ни эльфийские разведчики. Так ты сюда сам приперся, придурок… И кто тебе сказал, что ты умный и хитрый? Тот, кто так сказал, тебя обманывал…

 

_камера Арагорна_

 

Арагорн стоит у стены и методично лупит по ней кулаком.

 

АРАГОРН (в такт ударам): Это не мой кошмар, это кошмар Фарамира. Мой кошмар совсем не такой. Мой кошмар еще кошмарнее… (останавливается, с тихим ужасом) Эру Единый, это ж я инфаркт заработаю, если мой еще кошмарнее! Некуда ж уже!

 

Открывается дверь, входит Фарамир в сопровождении стражника.

 

АРАГОРН (с облегчением): Фарыч, ну наконец-то!

ФАРАМИР (стражнику): Ты иди, подожди меня у входа, я тут сам.

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками, выходит)

АРАГОРН: Фарыч, а ты остальных спас уже? Там Халдир совсем плохой, его бы к психиатру…

ФАРАМИР (прерывает, на одном дыхании): Значит, так. Как самозванец и бунтовщик, покушающийся на трон великого Гондора, ты, Арагорн, сын Араторна, приговариваешься к публичной порке и смертной казни через повешение. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение сегодня, на закате. (разворачивается, чтобы уйти)

АРАГОРН: Эй, эй! Как это – публичной порке?

ФАРАМИР (не оборачиваясь): Повешение тебя волнует значительно меньше? (выходит)

АРАГОРН (ничего не понимает): Фарамир, это как называется???

 

Дверь захлопывается.

 

ФАРАМИР (прислоняясь к двери, трясет головой): Как-как… Хоть что-то я могу сделать, чтобы не подвести отца… (задумывается) Стоп. Это ж Арагорн… Элессар… (припоминает) Государь… не понял! (садится на пол, хватается за голову)

 

_камера Умбарца_

 

Умбарец сидит на полу, тихо беседует с крысой. Открывается дверь, Умбарец вскакивает, крыса убегает в норку. Входит Фарамир, стражник остается за дверью.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оживленно): О, Фарыч! Слушай, у тебя странный кошмар, мне даже нравиться начал…

ФАРАМИР (прерывает): По приказу Наместника Государя в Минас-Тирте, Денетора: как пират, разбойник и тунеядец, за грабежи и убийства на территории великого Гондора, а также как иностранный шпион, ты приговариваешься к смертной казни через повешение. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение сегодня на закате.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обалдело): Фарыч, ты чего? Это ж я, Джек! Какой шпион, какие убийства, ты в своем уме?

 

Из норки высовывается крыса, сочувственно смотрит на Умбарца.

 

ФАРАМИР (багровеет): Как ты смеешь, умбарский выродок! (быстро выходит за дверь, захлопывает ее, задвигает засов, стражнику) Этого выводить в кандалах, он особо опасен!

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками)

 

_за дверью, в камере_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно, крысе): Не, ты слышала? В кандалах и выродок! Я все понимаю, но, кажется, в этом шоу скоро свихнутся все, кроме меня и Адара. (подумав немного) И Линдира. Наверное. (до него доходит) Э, э! Как это – повешение? Опять?!!! (бросается на дверь, колотит в нее кулаками, потом ногами) Фарыч, вернись! Я тебе покажу повешение! Сам ты разбойник и тунеядец! Своих вешать! Сатрап! Палач!..

 

_в коридоре_

 

СТРАЖНИК: Капитан, может его научить, как обращаться к сыну Наместника? (засучивает рукава)

ФАРАМИР (прислушивается к воплям Умбарца): Нет, подожди. Он свое получит… (опять задумывается) Пошли дальше.

СТРАЖНИК: Дальше к мордорцу, или к эльфам уже?

ФАРАМИР (рассеянно): К Адару, конечно, эльфов на потом…

СТРАЖНИК (осторожно): К кому?

ФАРАМИР (раздраженно): К Адару! Я по сто раз должен повторять? К мордорцу!

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками, открывает следующую дверь)

 

_в камере Адара_

Адар тоже сидит на полу, тоже при звуке открывающейся двери вскакивает на ноги, пряча за спиной свинченную со стены цепь. В отличие от Арагорна и Умбарца, Адар встречает Фарамира угрюмым молчанием.

 

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво оглядывает Адара, на лице отслеживается работа мысли): Так. Мордорский офицер. Темный. Ну… (набирает воздух в грудь)

АДАР (мрачно): Не старайся. Я и так знаю. Смертная казнь через повешение. Голову вы мне вряд ли рубить будете.

ФАРАМИР (выдыхает воздух): Не будем. На тебя и веревки-то жалко.

АДАР (перебирая пальцами за спиной цепь): А если я против?

ФАРАМИР: Твое право.

АДАР (безнадежно): Фарамир, а ты про шоу-то помнишь? Ты нас спасать должен, а не вешать!

ФАРАМИР: Шоу? (соображает) Я должен прославить Гондор. Я еще стану победителем!

АДАР (вздыхает): Ну, да, только если нас повесят, ты точно проиграешь.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Не понимаю, какое отношение мородорский офицер имеет к моей победе или проигрышу.

АДАР (сочувственно): Ты бы напрягся, Денеторович, глядишь, в голове просветлеет…

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво разворачивается и идет к двери)

АДАР (примеряется цепью к голове Фарамира, потом передумывает, вслед): Тебе бы тоже… скорую психиатрическую. Как Халдиру.

 

Фарамир выходит, не оборачиваясь, стражник запирает дверь.

 

СТРАЖНИК: К эльфам?

ФАРАМИР: Погоди. Дай сообразить. (останавливается, задумывается)

 

По лестнице в подземелье спускается Денетор.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (входя в коридор): Ну, и что ты тут завис? О чем задумался, кого ждешь?

ФАРАМИР (встряхивается, подбирается, напрягается): Оглашаю приговоры, отец.

ДЕНЕТОР (презрительно): Что, каждому в отдельности?

ФАРАМИР (неожиданно язвительно): Нет, сейчас общее собрание соберу, прям в этом коридоре.

ДЕНЕТОР (не менее язвительно): Грязную работу любишь? Стражника не мог послать, у него языка, что ли, нет?

СТРАЖНИК (щелкает каблуками)

ФАРАМИР (сникает): По-моему, огласить приговор преступнику не более грязная работа, чем вешать и расстреливать.

ДЕНЕТОР (презрительно): И ты, значит, решил – уж если пачкаться, то одному и по самые уши…

ФАРАМИР (бледнеет, упрямо): Да!

ДЕНЕТОР (брюзгливо): Демократ… Твое шоу тебя до добра не доведет. Наглый стал… я думал, женитьба тебя исправит, а оно наоборот все… Пошли, с тобой поприсутствую. (с издевкой) Тоже попачкаюсь.

 

Стражник открывает дверь в камеру Леголаса. Первым заходит Фарамир, за ним Денетор. Стражник остается в коридоре.

Леголас лежит на полу, созерцая потолок.

 

ФАРАМИР (волнуется): Встать, заключенный!

ЛЕГОЛАС (поворачивает голову): Кто, я?

ФАРАМИР: Ты! (голос срывается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (поднимается плавно, но стремительно): Пожалуйста.

ФАРАМИР (нервно): По приказу Наместника Государя в Минас-Тирите, Денетора, ты, темный эльф, приговариваешься к смертной казни через расстрел, приговор будет приведен в исполнение на закате, сегодня.

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Кто – темный эльф?

ФАРАМИР (еще более нервно): Ты, Леголас Трандуилион (осекается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Да?

ДЕНЕТОР (брюзгливо): Если ты так объясняешься с каждым заключенным, то мне понятно, почему установка виселицы происходит без тебя уже битых два часа. Нет, надо было это все Боромиру поручать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (переводит взгляд с бледного Фарамира на недовольного Денетора): Да уж, кошмар натуральный. Сочувствую. (укладывается обратно)

ФАРАМИР (заморочено): Разве Лихолесье – темное?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с пола, сочувственно): Тебе виднее, Фарамир. Папа сказал – темное, значит, видимо, темное.

ДЕНЕТОР: Так. И мы это все будем выслушивать? Марш из камеры, палач недоделанный!

 

Денетор выходит, Фарамир, задумчиво оглядываясь на Леголаса, следом. Стражник закрывает дверь.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (распаляясь): Так, следующим я приговор сам зачитаю! А ты учиться будешь! Бороду отрастил, а в голове ни черта не прибавилось!

ФАРАМИР (думает, не слушая Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР: Фарамир!

ФАРАМИР (поднимает голову): А?

ДЕНЕТОР: Бэ! (стражнику) Открывай следующую дверь, я сам с ним поговорю!

 

_в камере Линдира_

Линдир, стоя в углу, постукивает пальцами по камням, как будто выискивает пустоты или собирается перестукиваться с соседом за стеной.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (размашистым шагом входит в камеру): Так! Темный эльф, за шпионаж на территории Великого Гондора, ты приговариваешься к смертной казни через расстрел, вместе со своими дружками, такими же темными эльфами! Приговор будет приведен в исполнение…

ЛИНДИР (соображает, перебивает): Какими дружками? Леголаса не троньте, он же сын короля! Вам что, войны с эльфами захотелось?

ФАРАМИР (из-за спины Денетора): Отец, это правда. Трандуил – король Лихолесья… И все-таки, никогда не думал, что в Лихолесье живут темные эльфы.

ДЕНЕТОР (с тихой ненавистью): Молчать! Эти эльфы способствовали проникновению в Минас-Тирит самозванца, Арагорна! Они – наши враги, и ты должен...

ЛИНДИР: А Халдир? Ему же и так плохо, он болен, ему врач нужен! Фарамир, ну сделай ты что-нибудь!

ДЕНЕТОР (поворачивается к Фарамиру, подозрительно): С какой это стати мой сын должен помогать врагам Гондора? Это как понимать, Фарамир?

ФАРАМИР (снова бледнеет): Отец, я не знаю…

ДЕНЕТОР (продолжает): Темное Лихолесье, не темное Лихолесье… Ты мне это прекрати, демократ! Наместник, твой отец, сказал, темный – значит, темный!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Если отец сказал, что корова - птица, значит, летает, только низенько…

ДЕНЕТОР (багровеет): Ма-алчать!!! Стража!

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Не надо стражи. (останавливает стражника жестом) Сами разберемся. (разворачивается и выходит)

ДЕНЕТОР (зло): Ну, погоди, эльф. Как бы тебе перед расстрелом не пришлось немного пожалеть о том, что ты тут наболтал!

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): В первый раз, что ли… До Адара вам все равно далеко, как-нибудь переживу. Но насчет Леголаса я правду сказал. Трандуил вам не простит.

 

Денетор выходит, дверь закрывается.

 

ЛИНДИР (осанве): /Лас, ты как?/

ЛЕГЛАС: /Нормально. Меня тут обозвали темным эльфом и приговорили к расстрелу/

ЛИНДИР: /Сволочи! У меня вопрос, как у Арагорна – это, вообще, чей кошмар?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не психуй. Все будет нормально. Это же шоу/

ЛИНДИР: /В гробу я видал такое шоу! А вдруг с тобой что-то случится?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ничего со мной не будет. И с тобой тоже. А вот Фарамиру плохо. Если бы у меня такой папа был, я бы и до пятисот лет не дожил. Повесился бы на первом мэллорне/

ЛИНДИР: /Фарамиру и так не грозит до пятисот лет дожить, он ничего не теряет…/

 

_в коридоре_

 

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Отец, а кто вам сказал, что все эти люди-эльфы – наши враги?

ДЕНЕТОР (обалдело): Чего?

ФАРАМИР: Я убежден, что эльфы эти не темные, а наши лихолесские союзники. А Леголас – точно, принц.

ДЕНЕТОР (приходит в себя): Да? Ты убежден? А что мне твои убеждения? (запальчиво) Я сказал – враги, значит, враги! Где твое уважение к отцу? Где твоя любовь? Где верность государству?

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Верность у меня всегда на месте. А вот все остальное…

ДЕНЕТОР (снова обалдевает): Что-о-о?!

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво, не обращая на Денетора внимания): Остался последний. (стражнику) Пошли.

 

_камера Халдира_

 

Халдир по-прежнему сидит и напевает песню про священнослужителя и его любимое домашнее животное, не останавливаясь. Изредка всхлипывает на словах, повествующих о зверском убийстве животного.

 

ФАРАМИР (заходит в камеру, прислушивается к музыке и пению): Встать, заключенный!

ХАЛДИР (монотонно): …она съела кусок мяса, он ее… убил… (горестно вздыхает)

ДЕНЕТОР (заходя следом): Ну?

ФАРАМИР (громче): Заключенный, встать, в присутствии Наместника Гондора не сидят.

ХАЛДИР (поднимает на Фарамира блестящие не по-хорошему глаза): …В землю закопал, и надпись написал…

ДЕНЕТОР (сзади): Да он издевается! Стража!

СТРАЖНИК (вбегает, щелкает каблуками)

ДЕНЕТОР: Этого – поднять!

ФАРАМИР (останавливая стражника): Не надо. Отец, он совсем болен.

ДЕНЕТОР: И что? Оглашай приговор, и точка.

ФАРАМИР (неуверенно): Темный эльф, за шпионаж на территории Великого Гондора ты приговариваешься к смертной казни через расстрел. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение сегодня на закате…

ХАЛДИР (не отрывая глаз от Фарамира): Он ее убил… Убил… (замолкает, неожиданно взгляд его проясняется) Фарамир… Ты меня убить хочешь?

ФАРАМИР (растерянно): Да… нет… Не знаю я! (выбегает из камеры, за ним решительным шагом выходит Денетор и стражник, который запирает дверь)

ДЕНЕТОР (стражнику): Как там на площади дела?

СТРАЖНИК: Выясню! (щелкает каблуками, убегает наверх)

ДЕНЕТОР: Нервишки шалят? Нееет, правильно я хотел это Боромиру поручить. Даже повесить преступников не можешь!

ФАРАМИР: Преступников – могу! А они – не преступники. Ну, разве что пират и мордорец.

ДЕНЕТОР (распаляясь): Да? А самозванец?

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Он не самозванец.

ДЕНЕТОР (театральным жестом прикладывает к уху ладонь): А? Что? Не слышу, громче!

СТРАЖНИК (возвращается, с ним арбалетчик с тремя заряженными арбалетами и четверо стражников с мечами): Все готово!

ФАРАМИР (поднимает голову, смотрит Денетору в глаза, тихо и убежденно): Он не самозванец, а законный наследник престола.

ДЕНЕТОР (обалдело): Да ты рехнулся, парень! (стражникам) Выводите заключенных, первым – самозванца!

ФАРАМИР (во весь голос): Арагорн – потомок Исильдура! Он не самозванец!

АРАГОРН (выходя из камеры, слышит реплику Фарамира, останавливается, изумленно): Не ожидал, Фарамир, не ожидал! (отмахивается от подталкивающих его рук, приосанивается, поднимает голову, стражникам) За мной! (величественно поднимается по лестнице наверх)

ДЕНЕТОР (провожая его взглядом): Сын, да ты сам болен. Так, немедленно, занимаешься расстрелом темных, потом поднимаешься на площадь, наблюдать – так и быть, отдам приказ о повешении мордорца и умбарца сам. А сейчас бери арбалетчика и вперед.

ФАРАМИР (открывает рот, но замолкает, ничего не сказав)

ДЕНЕТОР (раздраженно): Понял?

ФАРАМИР (спокойно): Понял, отец. (арбалетчику и двум оставшимся стражникам) Выводим эльфов и за мной, вниз.

ДЕНЕТОР (провожает их взглядом, презрительно и громко): Бездарность.

 

Стражники выводят Леголаса, Линдира, Халдира. Леголас спокоен, Линдир нервничает из-за Леголаса, Халдир удивительно послушен и песню не поет, только неотрывно смотрит на Фарамира.

 

ФАРАМИР: За мной. (идет к лестнице, спускающейся еще ниже, в самый глухой подвал)

 

Стражники ведут за ним эльфов, арбалетчик идет последним, тяжело дыша под весом трех арбалетов.

 

_в подвале_

 

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, поднимает руку): Стоп.

 

Все останавливаются.

 

СТРАЖНИК №1: Капитан, их к стенке?

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Нет.

 

Леголас улыбается, Линдир перестает нервно оглядываться, Халдир не отрывает взгляд от Фарамира.

 

СТРАЖНИК №2: Нас наверху ждут, капитан.

ФАРАМИР (медленно): Вы мне верите?

СТРАЖНИКИ и АРБАЛЕТЧИК (не задумываясь, хором): Конечно, капитан!

ФАРАМИР: Я когда-нибудь подводил вас? Я обманывал вас?

СТРАЖНИКИ и АРБАЛЕТЧИК (не задумываясь, хором): Нет, капитан!

ФАРАМИР: Мы вместе с вами воевали, мы защищали Осгилиат, Минас-Тирит, Гондор… Я предатель, по-вашему?

СТРАЖНИКИ и АРБАЛЕТЧИК (возмущенно, хором): Нет, капитан!

ФАРАМИР: Если я скажу вам, что мы не должны убивать этих эльфов, что они не враги, что их оклеветали, что вы сделаете?

СТРАЖНИКИ и АРБАЛЕТЧИК (не задумываясь, хором): Как вы скажете, капитан!

ФАРАМИР (с облегчением): Чтобы на вас не пало подозрение в предательстве, инсценируем нападение – мы вас свяжем и обезоружим…

СТРАЖНИК №1 (нерешительно): А как же вы, капитан? Если на вас падет подозрение?

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается): На мне уже и подозрение, и обвинение… Мне без разницы. А эльфы – мои друзья.

АРБАЛЕТЧИК (осторожно): Капитан, а тот… которого увели – он, правда, не самозванец?

ФАРАМИР (спохватывается): О, Эру! Пока мы тут трепемся, Арагорна там того…

ЛИНДИР (тревожно): Убьют?

ФАРАМИР (торопливо разрывая плащ арбалетчика на полосы, готовясь связать стражников): Хуже! Выпорют!

 

_на площади_

Толпа народу, стража и просто военные. Арагорн поднимается по ступеням на возвышение, где его поджидает палач. Рядом – виселица с тремя петлями.

 

АРАГОРН (все еще под впечатлением реплики Фарамира, тихо): Каков, а? На отца попер! Из-за меня! Да разве это мой кошмар? Нет, это же прекрасно! (радостно улыбаясь, подходит к палачу)

СТРАЖНИК (палачу): Погоди, сначала повесим пирата с мордорцем. Пусть этот подождет. Приказ Денетора.

АРАГОРН (перестает улыбаться): Джека? И Адарыча? Да вы что все, офонарели тут? (делает попытку вырваться, но получает от стражника удар в солнечное сплетение, сгибается, на некоторое время замирает)

 

Из дверей подземелья выводят Умбарца и Адара. Умбарец угрюм и зол, руки скованы впереди. Глазами ищет кого-то в толпе. Адар спокоен и мрачно холоден, смотрит прямо перед собой, руки связаны за спиной. Поднимаются к виселице, стражник начинает зачитывать приговор.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмуро): На этот раз вообще без имени обошлись. А то, что я не просто пират, а КАПИТАН Джек Воробей, здесь никого не колышет…

АДАР (равнодушно): Странные мысли тебя посещают перед смертью, Джек.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А о чем еще думать? Уилла здесь нет, спасать меня некому… И тебя, кстати, тоже…

 

Стражник заканчивать читать приговор, дает сигнал. Палач надевает петли на шею Адару и Умбарцу. Адар брезгливо морщится, когда руки палача задевают его за щеку. Умбарец продолжает вглядываться в толпу.

 

АРАГОРН (выпрямляется, сдавленно): Адар, Джек! Все будет нормально!

АДАР (громко): Спасибо, Государь. Твое слово верное, я тебе верю!

 

Толпа шумит, палач качает головой, подходит к рычагу, чтобы привести в действие механизм виселицы. По сигналу стражника давит на рычаг, Адар чертыхается, Умбарец стискивает зубы. Неожиданно из подземелья выбегают Фарамир, Леголас, Линдир и Халдир. Фарамир с обнаженным мечом, Халдир несет три меча, Леголас и Линдир – с арбалетами.

 

ФАРАМИР: Остановитесь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанве): /Лин, твой – Адар!/

 

Эльфы одновременно стреляют, арбалетные стрелы перерубают веревки, Адар и Умбарец сваливаются в яму. Леголас и Линдир отбрасывают разряженные арбалеты, Халдир передает им мечи, и все четверо начинают продираться к виселице.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (на балконе): Это еще что такое? (страже, громко кричит): Всех убить! Не подпускать к виселице! Положить всех! Всех четверых!

ФАРАМИР (бледнеет, сквозь зубы): Ну, организаторы! Даже мой отец на такое бы не пошел, переборщили вы!

ХАЛДИР (отбиваясь от наступающих стражников, прикрывает спину Фарамира): Это только испытание, Фарамир. На самом деле все не так!

ФАРАМИР (пробивая дорогу вперед, ехидно): А как же поп и его собака?

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Чего?

ФАРАМИР: Да проехали, главное, давай отсюда выберемся, а там можешь опять спятить!

 

_в яме_

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Быстро повернись ко мне спиной!

АДАР (поворачиваясь): Был бы я слэшером…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хладнокровно): Я еще не просил тебя нагибаться.

АДАР (фыркает)

 

Умбарец развязывает руки Адара.

 

АДАР: А ты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я так. Кому по голове руками с этим цепком попаду, не обрадуется!

АДАР: Ну, тогда давай выбираться.

 

_на площади_

 

Фарамир с эльфами уже пробился к Арагорну, все четверо поднялись по лестнице. Фарамир разрубает веревки на руках Арагорна, эльфы сдерживают натиск стражи.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (сверху): Да стреляйте же!

АРАГОРН: Спасибо Фарыч. Как ты на это пошел…

ФАРАМИР (просто): Ты – государь, я не мог позволить ему убить тебя.

АРАГОРН (с чувством, поднимая меч, выбитый из рук кого-то из стражи): Государь Гондора не забудет твою жертву, Фарамир Итилиенский!

 

Все перепрыгивают на виселицу, помогают Адару и Умбарцу вылезти из ямы.

 

АДАР (отбирает меч у Халдира): Дай-ка на секундочку… (Умбарцу) Руки!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (понимает): Только осторожнее, я не хочу быть одноруким пиратом! (растягивает цепь)

 

Адар замахивается, перерубает цепь одним ударом, возвращает меч Халдиру.

 

Все семеро участников стоят на виселице, вокруг – толпа народа, стражники лезут наверх, эльфы и Арагорн с Фарамиром отбиваются.

 

АДАР (спокойно): Господа, если сейчас мы погибнем, я хотел бы сказать, что мне было чрезвычайно приятно приключаться в вашей компании.

ЛИНДИР (откликается): Не знаю, как всем остальным, но в случае со мной, Адар, приятность взаимная.

 

У последней целой петли возникает Аллора.

 

Аллора (радостно): До чего трогательно! Я все ждала, когда ж вы это скажете…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачиваясь): Ну, не фига себе! Меня опять чуть не повесили, а она ждет, пока Адар с Линдиром в любви объяснятся!

АДАР (отвешивая Умбарцу пинок): Следи за словами, когда с леди разговариваешь, пиратская морда!

Аллора (лучезарно улыбаясь): Не деритесь, мальчики! (щелкает пальцами, перед ней возникает знакомая голубая арка портала) Прошу всех отсюда, и побыстрее, там вас на прицел взяли!

 

Умбарец прыгает в портал, за ним – Халдир, Арагорн.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ваше высочество, вперед! (толкает увлекшегося Леголаса в портал, Адару) А тебе особое приглашение нужно?

АДАР (толкает Линдира вслед за Леголасом): Только после тебя, менестрель… (Аллоре) И после вас, сударыня! (подает ей руку, помогает войти в портал)

 

Аллора исчезает, Адар делает шаг к порталу, в этот момент стреляют лучники со стен, одна стрела попадает Адару в плечо.

 

АДАР (падая в портал): А, ч-черт!!! (исчезает)


	4. Chapter 4

**_испытание Линдира_ **

 

Арагорн, Фарамир, Халдир, Умбарец-Воробей, Адар и Аллора оказываются в круглом бункере. Гладкие бетонные стены, очень высокий потолок, несколько плоских ламп типа люминесцентных, вделанные в стены по периметру.

 

АДАР (падая, шипит): Ч-черт… Моргот тебя…

Аллора (взвизгивает): Ой, мама! (бросается к Адару) Он ранен! Дораскланивались!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бросаясь на помощь, с упреком): Ну, это перегиб! Это ты ждала, когда они с Линдиром отношения выяснят. Так мы же тебя не обвиняем? (выдергивает стрелу, Адар шипит громче)

Аллора (молча делает перевязку неизвестно откуда взявшимися бинтами, лицо в высшей степени виноватое)

АДАР (глухо): Ну, зачем же так, Джек… Я сам виноват (шипит)

АРАГОРН (наблюдая за процессом): Фарамир, пойдем, осмотримся. Тут и без нас справятся…

ФАРАМИР: Справятся. (оглядывается) Кстати, Хэл, ты где остальных эльфов потерял?

ХАЛДИР (растерянно и испуганно): Я не терял… Они сами!

АДАР (слегка сдавленно): Что сами? Потерялись сами? Сударыня… (делает попытку повернуться к Аллоре, но опять шипит, а Аллора придерживает его за здоровое плечо)

Аллора (строго): Не дергайся! Тирр занята с Леголасом, ей не до лечения твоих царапин!

АРАГОРН: А что с Леголасом?

Аллора: Все с ним нормально. Пока. Если вы помните, это конкурс, и весь сценарий я вам раскрывать не собираюсь!

ФАРАМИР (оглядывается): Так это кошмар Леголаса? Понимаю. Эльфов в таких казематах должна грызть клаустрофобия.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я не знаю, какая еще кастрофобия кого грызет, но пропали два эльфа!

 

Аллора заканчивает перевязку, делает шаг назад и любуется своей работой.

 

АДАР (слегка нервно): Благодарю. Но все-таки, сударыня, а где эльфы?

ХАЛДИР (неожиданно агрессивно): Кто бы спрашивал! Тебе-то что?

ФАРАМИР (быстро кладет руку на плечо Халдира): Спокойно, Хэл!

АДАР (поднимается с пола, выпрямляется): На провокации не поддамся. (Аллоре) Так все-таки?

Аллора (голосом диктора): Очередной этап конкурса кошмаров объявляю открытым. (вздыхает) Так и быть, отвечу на один из заданных тут вопросов. Этот кошмар - не Леголаса. (исчезает)

АДАР (с досадой): Черт, я так и знал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что?

АДАР: Самый страшный кошмар менестреля - это что-нибудь ужасное, случившееся с принцем.

АРАГОРН: Верно. Что-то мне тревожно за Ласа…

АДАР: За Ласа… Ему что - он-то знает, что это шоу.

ХАЛДИР (истерично): И чего?

ФАРАМИР (медленно): А вот Линдир вряд ли это понимает.

АРАГОРН: Да ладно, что он, глупый, что ли?

ФАРАМИР: Не глупый. У тебя еще не было кошмара. А я вот… как во сне был. Тут (показывает на левый висок) - помню, что это шоу, а тут (показывает на правый висок) - не помню. Неприятное ощущение.

ХАЛДИР (повторяет движения Фарамира): Тут - помню… Тут - не помню… Тут - помню, тут - не помню… (медленно идет вдоль стены) 

АДАР (мрачно): Вот я и говорю.

АРАГОРН (сочувственно смотрит на Фарамира): У нас тут у всех крыша съедет!

ХАЛДИР (откликается от противоположной стены, если можно так сказать о круглой комнате, песней): Под крышей дома твоего…

АДАР (с тихой ненавистью): Какой козел ему радио включал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с готовностью): Он просил у Тирр радио, чтобы ночами слушать.

АРАГОРН (закашливается)

АДАР (с сомнением): Ну… Я имел в виду, какое четырехлапое… Так, случайно вырвалось…

ХАЛДИР (подходит сзади вдоль стены, заунывно напевая): У кошки четыре ноги… Позади у нее длинный хвост… (неожиданно спокойно) А вы знаете, что тут нет дверей?

АДАР и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хором): Теперь знаем.

 

Арагорн и Фарамир переглядываются и бросаются обшаривать стены.

 

_где-то снаружи_

Тирр и Линдир стоят перед высокими металлическими дверями. Вправо и влево тянется мрачная высокая стена из больших камней. Над верхним далеким краем стены тяжело ползут низкие серо-багровые тучи. Дует холодный ветер.

 

Тирр: Ну, готов?

ЛИНДИР (хмуро): Всегда готов. Опять лабиринт?

Тирр: Ну, не совсем. Тут особо не заблудишься. Держи. (к ногам Линдира падает уже знакомый ему кинжал эльфийской работы)

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): Это зачем? (поднимает кинжал)

Тирр: Так. Пригодится. Советую то, что будешь находить по дороге – подбирать. С кинжалом далеко не уйдешь. Удачи.

ЛИНДИР (торопливо): Погоди-погоди! Это что – квест?

Тирр: Ну, не зря же ты так долго компьютером баловался… Рекомендую начать с подвала. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): И это – кошмар?

 

Прячет кинжал за поясом и подходит к дверям. Задумчиво оглядывает створки, прикасается к металлу рукой – двери разъезжаются в стороны. Перед Линдиром – небольшой зал, такой же каменный, как стены снаружи. В нишах горят металлические факелы. Напротив – темный коридор. Линдир глубоко вздыхает.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Квэйк. Еще не хватало. Ладно бы, Дьябло… Там хоть с луком можно бродить. Но здесь-то… (вздыхает, идет внутрь, двери бесшумно закрываются за его спиной)

 

_внутри_

Линдир оглядывается, ничего подозрительного не видит, вынимает кинжал, идет к коридору. В последней нише под факелом замечает подозрительный предмет.

 

ЛИНДИР (радостно): О! Винтовка! Прямо у входа! (направляется к нише)

 

Сзади раздается низкое рычание, Линдир оборачивается, принимает боевую стойку с кинжалом в руке. Одна из стен между нишами открыта, и из проема медленно выходит некто, напоминающий минотавра. Линдир выжидает. Минотавр бросается вперед, Линдир изящным движением уворачивается и бьет кинжалом в левый бок минотавра, стараясь попасть в сердце.

 

_в бункере_

Все сидят в кружок на полу.

 

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Что здесь происходит, мне кто-нибудь объяснит?

ФАРАМИР (не менее мрачно): Ты – государь, ты и объясняй.

АДАР (спокойно): Пока нас не найдет Линдир, можем сидеть спокойно. Предлагаю отоспаться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Это лучшая из тюрем. Тихо, тепло, светло, и люди приятные… Ни тебе веревок, ни тебе цепей…

АДАР (подхватывает, так же философски): И выхода не предусмотрено в принципе, и как сюда Линдир попадет, тоже неясно – вот оно, счастье заключенного! (улыбается)

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Нашли время шутить.

ХАЛДИР (ясным голосом): Джек прав. Нам-то что! А вот где Леголас…

АДАР (перестает улыбаться): И Линдир.

 

Неожиданно одна из стен изнутри озаряется светом. Халдир, сидящий лицом к этой стене, вскакивает и указывает на светящееся пятно пальцем. Арагорн и Фарамир, сидящие к стене спиной, оборачиваются. Адар и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ поднимают взгляд. На стене высвечивается каменный зал, в котором Линдир бьется с минотавром.

 

АДАР (тоже вскакивает): Осторожно! (на экране Линдир уворачивается, всаживает кинжал в бок минотавра, тот падает) Молодец, менестрель!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (качает головой): Ишь, как переживает…

АДАР (отмахивается)

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Это нам тут развлекуху устроили. Чтобы мы, значит, смотрели, как он будет к нам пробиваться.

ХАЛДИР (с отчаянием в голосе): Садисты!

АДАР (уверенно, не отрывая глаз от экрана): Он справится.

 

На экране Линдир вынимает из ниши винтовку и идет дальше по коридору.

 

_наверху_

Линдир выходит в большой зал с высоким потолком, каменными колоннами и такими же металлическими факелами по стенам, как в начале. Эльф останавливается в дверном проеме и прислушивается. В зале тихо, но откуда-то слева, из-за колонн, доносится едва слышное сопение. Линдир берет на изготовку винтовку, делает осторожный шаг вперед и резко прыгает вправо. Из-за колонны слева выпрыгивает жуткого вида монстр с длинными руками-граблями. Линдир стреляет раньше, чем тот соображает, что эльфа уже нет на месте, куда он выпрыгивал. Стрелять приходится еще дважды, потому что монстр оказывается живучим. Монстр падает.

 

ЛИНДИР (переводя дыхание): И все-таки, я не понял, в чем кошмар… (озабоченно оглядывается) Надо патроны искать. (идет вдоль стены, задерживаясь у ниш с факелами. Вторая от прикосновения открывается, предоставляя в распоряжение эльфа пятьдесят патронов) Отлично. Надо обойти остальные…

 

На противоположной стене оказывается еще одна «тайная комната». Когда Линдир подходит ближе, из открывшегося углубления выпрыгивает такой же монстр. Уложив и этого, Линдир осматривает нишу, ничего не находит, собирается уходить, но тут стена освещается, и на ней появляется изображение.

Присмотревшись, Линдир понимает, что на экране – огромное помещение, заполненное водой. Стены отвесные, но на одной из них что-то типа трамплина для прыжков воду, высоко – метров пятьдесят над уровнем воды. К «трамплину» ведут по стене металлические рельсы, а на самой площадке сидит человек, закованный в цепи. Неожиданно откуда-то сбоку вылетают несколько жутковатого вида существ, размером с человека, – зеленовато-серого цвета блестящее тело, безглазая голова с жуткого вида челюстями, полное отсутствие рук и ног – гигантские головастики с акульими пастями. Прямо перед камерой пролетает летучая мышь, которую одна из тварей сбивает плевком зеленой слюны, и ловит падающего зверька на лету своей пастью.

Линдир передергивается, и вдруг понимает, что это не человек сидит на «трамплине», а эльф.

 

ЛИНДИР (с ужасом): Лас!

 

_в бункере_

 

ФАРАМИР (глядя на Леголаса): Ничего себе.

АРАГОРН: Они ж его сожрут!

АДАР (зло): Подавятся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно глядя на Адара): Не сожрут, не дергайтесь.

ХАЛДИР (неожиданно тревожно): А я волнуюсь за Леголаса.

ФАРАМИР: Да уж. Ему же еще свой кошмар предстоит. Неизвестно, какую пакость для него ведущие приготовят.

Ли (появляясь): Есть конструктивная критика?

АДАР (гневно): Нельзя же так издеваться над челове… тьфу, эльфом! Не могли для Лина иллюзию создать? Обязательно надо было живого?

Ли (молча выслушивает, пристально глядя на Адара)

АДАР (умолкает под этим непонятным взглядом)

Ли (с тихим восторгом): Адар, ты - гений. (переводит взгляд на экран) Ничего с вашим принцем не сделается. Посидит и слезет… (задумчиво) Или - не слезет… Или - не посидит … (снова восхищенно смотрит на Адара) Но ты - точно гений! (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (подозрительно смотрит на Адара): Фиг с тобой, что ты за эльфов волнуешься, я уже ко всему тут с вами привык. Но вот что ты такое придумал, интересно?

ФАРАМИР (подхватывает): Да, мне не понравилось, как Ли обрадовалась. Не к добру это…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (наблюдает за экраном): Лин еще двоих замочил и гранатомет нашел.

ХАЛДИР (с завистью): И я хочу гранатомет.

ВСЕ (смотрят на Халдира с тревогой)

Тирр (появляется): Пожалуйста. (вручает Халдиру автомат и исчезает)

АРАГОРН (обалдело): Какого Моргота?!!

ХАЛДИР: (разочарованно) А я хотел гранатомет! (обрадованно) Но это - тоже хорошо! Урррраааа!!! (стреляет в потолок)

ВСЕ (падают)

ФАРАМИР (сдавлено): Хэл! Что ты делаешь?!

ХАЛДИР: Урррряяя!!! (упоенно стреляет по стенам)

АДАР (мрачно): Я всегда знал, что эльф с луком - это плохо, но никогда не мог подумать, что эльф с автоматом - настолько ужасно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар, надо снять этого ворошиловского стрелка.

АДАР: Угу. (ползут к Халдиру)

ХАЛДИР (замечет их передвижения и начинает медленно опускать непрерывно стреляющий автомат)

АРАГОРН (пытается подобраться к Халдиру сбоку): Когда же у него патроны закончатся?

 

Очередная очередь прошивает пол в паре сантиметров перед Адаром и Джеком-Воробьем.

 

АДАР: Сарумать твою напополам!

ФАРАМИР: А-а-аааа!!! (вскакивает и прыгает сзади на Халдира)

 

Оба падают, катятся по полу, слышно несколько выстрелов. После этого Фарамир отбрасывает автомат. Халдир вырубает Фарамира ударом по голове.

 

АРАГОРН (медленно подходит к Халдиру): Хэл, спокойно, не нервничай, все хорошо. (тихо) Адар, спрячь этот морготов автомат!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встает с пола, тоже тихо): Все живы?

АДАР: Если он не пристрелил Фарамира, то - все. Арыч, куда я его спрячу? Мы же в пустом бункере сидим.

АРАГОРН: Тогда хоть патроны повынимай.

АДАР (проверяет оружие): Они как раз уже закончились.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходит к Фарамиру, щупает пульс): Вроде живой.

АРАГОРН (укоризненно): Халдир, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас чуть не сделал?

ХАЛДИР (задумывается): А что я сделал?

АРАГОРН (тяжко вздыхает): И за какие грехи мне такое наказание?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А нам?

АДАР (хмыкает): Нам найдется за что. А вот Государь явно считает, что его и наказывать не за что.

ФАРАМИР (приходит в себя): Все живы?

АРАГОРН: Мы - да, а ты?

ФАРАМИР (осматривает себя): Вроде, цел.

ХАЛДИР (скромно сидя у стеночки): Фарамирушка, тебя злой мордорец побил?

АДАР (с сарказмом): Ага! Замаскированный под лориенского эльфа.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Смотрите! (кивает на стенку-экран) Ли появилась возле Леголаса и о чем-то с ним говорит.

АРАГОРН: Жаль, не слышно ничего, далеко больно…

АДАР (разочаровано): Исчезла и Леголаса на месте оставила. А говорила, что послушается моего совета.

ФАРАМИР: А ты ей и поверил?

 

_наверху_

 

Линдир, в новоприобретенном голубом бронежилете, проходит по наклонному коридору, спускающемуся все ниже. Коридор становится все темнее, факелы – все реже, потолок – все ниже.

 

ЛИНДИР (поеживаясь): Ужас какой-то. У меня ж клаустрофобия разовьется… Хорошо еще, я в полутьме неплохо вижу.

 

Коридор оканчивается короткой лестницей, которая выводит на небольшую площадку. С площадки круто влево уходит еще один коридор. Линдир спускается по лестнице, ставит одну ногу на площадку, и вдруг краем глаза замечает движение справа. Рефлекс заставляет эльфа резко отпрыгнуть назад, на лестницу, и это его спасает – из стены справа вылетает нечто вроде тарана с заостренным концом, диаметром почти с коридор – если бы Линдир отпрыгнул в левый коридор, его бы размазало по стене.

 

ЛИНДИР (вытирает лоб): Мать моя эльфийка… (чуть подумав) Эру Единый… Это ж кошмар какой-то. А если б у меня реакция была чуть похуже?

 

Появляются Ли и Аллора.

 

Ли: Если бы у тебя была реакция похуже, ты бы уже общался с нашими спасателями вне шоу.

Аллора (пытается заставить голос не дрожать): Тут Ли показалось, что у тебя слишком легкий конкурс (вздрагивает), и Адар подсказал ей, как его для тебя усложнить.

ЛИНДИР (многозначительно): Адар…

Аллора (торопливо): Вообще-то он хотел, как лучше. Но Ли… (бросает на Ли выразительный взгляд)

Ли (перебивает): Короче. Видишь, Леголаса? (кивает на экран)

ЛИНДИР (с тревогой): Вижу.

Ли: И ты, и мы понимаем, что пока ты тут по уровням бегаешь, те зеленые головастики его десять раз съесть успеют. Значит, нам надо или смириться с потерей Леголаса…

ЛИНДИР (меняется в лице, возмущенно): Как это - с потерей?!! Что значит - смириться?!!!

Ли (продолжает): Или самим отгонять от него летающих головастиков. Ни то, ни другое не отвечает духу конкурса. Поэтому большую часть времени на трамплине вместо Леголаса будет находиться его голограмма.

ЛИНДИР (облегченно вздыхает): Спасибо, Адар.

Ли (продолжает): Когда там сидит настоящий Леголас, на всех уровнях будет включаться сирена - чтобы ты знал, что он в опасности, и мог переживать за него в свое удовольствие.

ЛИНДИР (с подозрением): И где тут усложнение конкурса?

Аллора (мрачно): Ты погоди, ты ее до конца дослушай.

Ли (заканчивает): Когда Леголас не сидит на трамплине, то он занимает место одного из атакующих тебя монстров. Естественно, мы создадим иллюзию и ты его не узнаешь.

ЛИНДИР: Чтооо??!!

Ли (ехидно): Вот именно. Так что поосторожнее тут убивай окружающих.

Аллора (бросает на Линдира взгляд, полный сочувствия): И Ли уговорила Леголаса пообещать, что он не будет пользоваться осанве.

Ли: Это было бы нечестно. (обе ведущие исчезают)

 

_в бункере_

 

Все смотрят на экран, который показывает общение Линдира с ведущими.

 

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Адар! Как ты мог такое придумать?!

АДАР (оправдывается): Да, разве это я? Я совсем не то имел ввиду. Я Леголасу помочь хотел.

ХАЛДИР (хихикает): Хотел как лучше, а получилось, как всегда. 

АДАР: Это все Ли! Я не …

ФАРАМИР: Болтал бы поменьше, и проблем бы не было!

АДАР (обижается): Я хоть пытался что-то делать. А вы вообще сидите и ждете, пока вас спасут. Клуши!

АРАГОРН (очень спокойно): Адар, ты сейчас что сказал?

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Вы подеретесь? Ставлю на Арагорна!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встает между Арагорном и Адаром): Никто ни с кем драться НЕ будет! Правда, Адар?

АДАР (пожимая плечами): Ну, если государь не настаивает.

АРАГОРН: Только если ты извинишься.

АДАР: За что? За то, что назвал тебя "клушей"?

ФАРАМИР (встревает): Не сметь оскорблять моего Государя!!!

ХАЛДИР (тычет пальцем в монитор): Ой! Линдира убивают!

ВСЕ (перестают ругаться и смотрят на экран)

 

_в коридоре (гудит сирена)_

Линдир, пройдя коридор с торчащим в стене тараном, сворачивает вправо, попадает в залитое по колено водой помещение. Один коридор ведет вправо, другой – влево, и видно, что оба коридора сворачивают потом навстречу друг другу – образуя квадрат. Откуда-то слева доносится печальное ухание и стоны. Линдир борется с желанием пойти влево и помочь стонущему, но тут такие же стоны доносятся справа, и из-за угла медленно, покачиваясь, выходит некто белый, лысый и тощий. Некто печально ухает и замахивается на Линдира рукой, в которой зажато что-то багровое. Линдир уклоняется, но неудачно – багровый комок слизи попадает ему в левое плечо, вызывая ожог, как от прикосновения медузы.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ах ты, моргот бродячий!!! (вскидывает винтовку, стреляет)

ЗОМБИ (ухает и продолжает идти)

ЛИНДИР (отступает, продолжая стрелять): Мелькор тебя забери!

 

Зомби не реагирует на выстрелы из винтовки, зато исправно кидается в Линдира красной дрянью.

 

ЛИНДИР: Чтоб меня! Совсем склеротик! (срывает с плеча гранатомет, отпрыгивает обратно в коридор с тараном, прицеливается, стреляет одиночным, попадает, зомби разлетается на куски)

 

Сирена умолкает. Слева продолжают приближаться ухание и постанывания.

 

ЛИНДИР (беспомощно): Ну, и что мне делать? (решается, закидывает гранатомет на одно плечо, винтовку – на другое, и стремительно, стараясь передвигаться бесшумно, бежит вправо. Бесшумно по колено в воде бегать не получается).

 

Линдир огибает угол, и видит, что на следующем повороте – выход в большое светлое помещение. И на дороге стоят два зомби. А сзади приближается третий. А сирена молчит.

 

ЛИНДИР: Садисты!!! (получает в спину солидный кусок багровой слизи, шипит от боли)

 

Эльф быстро пробегает мимо медленно шагающих к нему зомби, прижимается спиной к стене, и тут снова включается сирена. Линдир мгновенно перехватывает гранатомет и тремя выстрелами укладывает всех трех ходячих мертвецов.

 

ЛИНДИР (переводя дыхание): Ужас. Этак я скоро начну призраков бояться…

 

На стене напротив вспыхивает экран, на котором уже знакомый зал с трамплином. Леголас уже не сидит, а отмахивается от головастика, который пытается ударить эльфа голым мертвенно-зеленым хвостом.

 

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Лааас… (срывается с места, выбегает в зал и от порога забрасывает шатающихся там зомби гранатами, кричит) Это вам за Леголаса!!!

 

Выстрелы затихают, ни одного живого… простите за каламбур… зомби не остается. Линдир оглядывается, видит четыре ниши вдоль стен, двери на противоположной стене. В нишах (оттуда выползали зомби) лежат гранаты и патроны. Линдир нагружается боеприпасами и движется к двери. Створки двери распахиваются при его приближении, и тут же сверху, из-под высоченного потолка, в эльфа начинают стрелять. Сирена тут же, как по сигналу, умолкает. Линдир отскакивает от двери, те закрываются, эльф пережидает. Сирена включается, Линдир снова заходит в дверь.

 

ЛИНДИР (вскидывая винтовку, устало): О, Эру, как меня это все достало… (стреляет)

 

_в бункере_

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Это не эльф. Это какой-то…

АДАР (подсказывает): Мордорский спецназ в действии.

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Совсем, что ли? Лихолесский!

АДАР (удивленно): И часто лихолесцы с гранатометами ходят?

ФАРАМИР (встревает): А мордорцы?

АДАР (отрезает): Представить урук-хая или меня, скажем, с гранатометом, - я могу, а вот лесного эльфа - увольте…

АРАГОРН (тыкает пальцем в экран): Если фантазия бедная, на это посмотри и успокойся! (на экране Линдир в позе терминатора-коммандос с каменным выражением лица расстреливает очередного минотавра из новоприобретенного автомата)

АДАР (молчит)

_наверху_

 

За Линдиром гонится двое ревущих монстров с руками ниже колен, как у гориллы. Поскольку сирена не звучит, и под личиной любого из них может оказаться Леголас, то Линдир не стреляет, а только пытается убегать. Не очень успешно.

 

ЛИНДИР (дергает запертую дверь): Приплыли… (оборачивается к монстрам, решительно отбрасывает гранатомет с автоматом и винтовкой, с сомнением смотрит на кинжал, потом прячет его обратно за пояс) Посмотрим, что может против вас один эльф с голыми руками.

МОНСТРЫ (приближаются)

 

Включается сирена.

 

ЛИНДИР: Наконец-то! (в перекате подхватывает автомат, за пару секунд расстреливает обоих монстров)

 

Сирена выключается.

 

ЛИНДИР (облегченно вздыхает): Успел!

 

Эльф подходит к двери, та открывается. Большой круглый зал, ни одной колонны. Напротив двери, почти под самым потолком – большой круглый то ли щит, то ли крышка канализационного люка с нарисованным на нем знаком Quake.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ну, дальше мне понятно… (вскидывает гранатомет, прицельно стреляет, попадает в знак, оглядывается)

 

Сзади с шумом и лязгом захлопывается дверь. Потом все тихо.

 

ЛИНДИР (озабоченно): Не нравится мне это. (отходит под знак к противоположной стороне, видит над дверью такой же. Прицеливается, стреляет, и, повинуясь интуиции, бросает гранатомет, срывая с плеча автомат.)

 

За его спиной бесшумно поднимается скрытая дверь, и из-за нее появляются трое одинаковых монстров, покрытых зеленой чешуей. Линдир оборачивается. Включается сирена.

 

ЛИНДИР: Очень вовремя!

 

Эльф расстреливает первого монстра из автомата, патроны заканчиваются, и во второго он мечет кинжал. Не успевает эльфийский клинок долететь до цели, как сирена выключается. И кинжал поражает цель уже _после_ затихания звука _._

 

ЛИНДИР (бледнеет): Нет! Только не … (бежит к поверженному монстру)

 

В это время к нему сзади подкрадывается третий монстр, замахивается... Линдир оборачивается и почти успевает уйти от удара, когтистая лапа едва задевает эльфа по плечу. Опять включается сирена, Линдир хватает гранатомет, отбегает как можно дальше, стреляет. Монстр падает, сирена выключается. Когда затихает шум выстрела, в тишине отчетливо слышны несколько слов, яростно брошенные Линдиром.

 

_в бункере_

 

АДАР (восхищенно): И ведь почти без акцента! А обороты, переливы какие! Лурц бы им гордился! Достойный ученик.

ФАРАМИР (осторожно): Что это было?

АДАР (радостно): Красивый, цветастый, подзаборный мордорский мат!

ВСЕ (молчат)

 

_в круглом зале_

После смерти последнего монстра все приходит в движение, стены начинают ползти вверх.

 

ЛИНДИР (вспоминает): Эру Единый!!! (хватает оставшуюся винтовку, выбегает на середину зала и начинает оглядывать ползущие вверх стены, держа винтовку наготове)

 

Когда в ползущей стене показывается ниша, медленно выплывающая из пола, Линдир берет ее на прицел, и поражает находящегося там минотавра в глаз раньше, чем тот успевает выбраться.

 

АРАГОРН (решительно): Мы должны ему помочь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (горестно): Но как? Здесь нет выходов!

АРАГОРН: Значит мне придется их создать! (осматривается непонятным взглядом)

ФАРАМИР (прячется за Джека-Воробья, тихо): Когда он _так_ смотрит, ничем хорошим для окружающих это не заканчивается.

АРАГОРН (взгляд останавливается на Адаре, многозначительно): Ага!!!

АДАР (нервно оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что государь не смотрит на кого-то за его спиной): Арыч, что ты задумал?

АРАГОРН (прыгает к Адару, одним движением заламывает ему руки за спину и берет мордорца на удушающий захват)

АДАР (полузадушено хрипит): Ххххррр…

ФАРАМИР (сочувственно): Адар, лучше не дергайся. Поверь, хуже будет.

АРАГОРН (кричит): Тирррр! Или ты сейчас же переносишь нас к Линдиру, или я сверну шею этому мордорскому прихвостню, и вы будете отвечать за гибель участника шоу!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уважительно): Арагорн, хорошая попытка. Только я сильно сомневаюсь, что ведущие поверят в то, что ты можешь убить Адара.

АРАГОРН (со взглядом берсерка, говорит почти спокойно): А им и не надо верить. Тирр утверждала, то может видеть эмоции и мысли? Вот она и увидит, что я готов его убить!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (растеряно): Офигеть.

АДАР (его лицо запрокинуто кверху, он смотрит на потолок, и уже даже не хрипит)

ХАЛДИР (нерешительно): Ээээ… Элессар, а может, не надо?

АРАГОРН (смотрит на Халдира ничего не выражающим взглядом)

АДАР (неожиданно резко бьет ногой в кованом сапоге Арагорна по колену, вырывается и хрипит): Сверху, идиоты!

ФАРАМИР (поднимая голову вверх): А за идиотов ты отве… Мама! Даже, где-то, папа.

АРАГОРН (молча бросается на Адара, тот уворачивается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глядя вверх): Государь, а государь… Там нас задавить решили. Полундра!!!

ХАЛДИР (запевает дрожащим голосом): Вихри враждебные веют над нами, темные силы нас злобно гнетут… В бой роковой мы вступили с врагами, нас еще судьбы безвестные ждут…

АДАР (хрипит): Заткните его кто-нибудь! Арыч, на потолок посмотри, потом меня удушишь! Если выберемся, я даже сопротивляться не буду!

АРАГОРН (поднимая голову): Я не буду ждать, пока мы выб… (спокойно и уверенно) Караул.

 

Потолок в бункере, до сих пор довольно высокий, теперь на высоте всего десятка метров, и медленно продолжает опускаться.

 

ХАЛДИР (перестает петь и начинает передвигаться вдоль стены, простукивая ее костяшками пальцев)

ФАРАМИР: Хэл, ты что?

ХАЛДИР (неожиданно спокойно): Ищу пустоты. Где-то должен быть выход.

АДАР (потирая горло одной рукой, подходит к стене и начинает выстукивать стены в другом направлении): Какое-никакое, а занятие…

АРАГОРН (холодно): Если бы вы мне не помешали, сейчас здесь уже была бы Тирр. И она бы нас выпустила…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (следя за потолком): Арыч, ты бы в самом деле свернул ему шею?

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Понятия не имею.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): То есть как это? А как бы Тирр тебе поверила?

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Не важно.

АДАР (от стены, растирая шею): Нет, уж будь любезен, объяснись!

АРАГОРН (со вздохом): А как, вы думаете, я палантир у Саурона отбил? Я был готов это сделать. Но не знаю, стал бы - если бы ведущие не уступили.

АДАР: Что значит - не знаю?

АРАГОРН: Это значит, что я еще не решил. И не собирался решать, пока не возникнет крайней необходимости. Если бы я знал, что я сделаю, то и Тирр бы это знала. И я не уверен, что получил бы нужный нам в данной ситуации ответ. А пока я не знаю, то и Тирр знать не может. Вот!

ФАРАМИР: Мда… Арагорн, мне этого не понять.

АРАГОРН: Поэтому ты и не государь Гондора.

ХАЛДИР (спокойно): Метра три осталось…

АДАР (возвращается к остальным): Ну, господа, опять прощаемся? Надоело, знаете ли.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Ну, давай не будем прощаться.

АРАГОРН (бодро): Все будет нормально!

ХАЛДИР (с надеждой): Правда?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глядя на потолок): Правда. Вот сейчас, останется два метра, и он остановится.

ВСЕ (молча смотрят на приближающийся потолок)

АДАР (невольно втягивая голову в плечи): Скорее бы.

ХАЛДИР (спокойно): Два пятьдесят… Два сорок… Два тридцать… Два двадцать… Два десять… Два…

 

Потолок останавливается.

 

АРАГОРН: Джек, ты его загипнотизировал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не верит глазам): Иди ты, Государь…

 

Потолок неожиданно начинает раздвигаться на две половинки. Как только щель делается достаточно широкой, сверху спрыгивает Линдир с винтовкой и автоматом за плечами, с гранатометом в руках.

 

ЛИНДИР: Я так и знал, что вы тут.

АДАР (выпрямляясь): Ты удивительно проницателен…

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Лин!!! А я думал, нам крышка!

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается): Рано радуешься. По-моему, у вас тут было самое безопасное место.

АРАГОРН (отбирает у Линдира автомат, изучает его со всех сторон): Ты ужасно выглядишь. Хотя шел хорошо, мы восхищались.

ХАЛДИР (размахивая подобранным автоматом «от Тирр»): А Адар за тебя так переживал, так переживал… Смотри, у меня тоже такой автомат есть! Только патроны я все расстрелял.

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается на Адара)

АДАР (с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает разъезжающийся потолок)

ФАРАМИР (отбирая у Линдира винтовку): Как выбираться будем?

ЛИНДИР (глядя на Адара): Сейчас, потолок в стены уйдет, и выход откроется. Вперед не суйтесь, винтовка с автоматом – без патронов. Выйдем – найдем боеприпасы, а пока у нас только гранатомет.

АДАР (отрываясь от потолка): У тебя там кинжал был. Дай его Халдиру, огнестрельное я бы ему не доверил. (отбирает у Халдира автомат)

ХАЛДИР: Э, э, э! Это мой автомат!!!

ЛИНДИР (вручая ему кинжал): Не расстраивайся, зато кинжал у тебя будет эльфийский.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У меня вот вообще никакого оружия, я же молчу.

ХАЛДИР (замолкает, разглядывая кинжал)

 

Половинки потолка полностью разъезжаются, и в стене с грохотом открывается потайная дверь, до сих пор совершенно незаметная. Тут же в тихий бункер врывается рев сирены. Линдир решительно движется вперед, почти не глядя, дважды стреляет из гранатомета чуть влево, раздаются взрывы и чудовищный рев.

 

ЛИНДИР (спокойно): Вперед, пока не возьмем бронежилет, дальше безопасно.

ФАРАМИР (восхищенно): Откуда ты все знаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Поиграй с мое в Квэйк по сети, не то знать будешь… Пошли.

 

Все выходят в небольшой закуток, из которого ведет два коридора. Слева – нет стены, а есть решетка, огораживающая своеобразный загон для огромного медведеподобного чудища, которое лежит неподвижно в луже крови. Рядом с чудищем в воздухе висит серебряный бронежилет, медленно вращаясь вокруг своей оси.

 

АРАГОРН (осторожно): Лин, а он что, мог решетку проломить?

ЛИНДИР (равнодушно): Нет, он бронебойными гранатами кидался из-за решетки. (оглядывается)

ХАЛДИР (бросаясь в угол справа): Ой, патрончики!!!

ФАРАМИР (направляясь за ним, со знанием дела): Это для винтовки. Мои!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А нигде здесь оружия приличного больше не валяется?

ЛИНДИР (громко, перекрикивая сирену): Внимание!

ВСЕ (прислушиваются)

ЛИНДИР: Оружием можете пользоваться, только когда звучит эта сирена. Когда она замолкает, делайте, что хотите, но монстров не трогать! (ждет возражений с решительным лицом)

АДАР (похлопывает его по плечу): Спокойно, менестрель, мы в курсе. Я, конечно, всегда готов, но не здесь. Не в виде монстра.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (недоуменно): Чего – готов?

АДАР: Принца замочить. Здесь – это неспортивно.

АРАГОРН: Подлец ты, Адарыч. (передразнивает) «Всегда готов»…

АДАР: Зато я правду говорю.

ЛИНДИР (серьезно): Спасибо, Адар. Значит, когда сирена замолкает… (сирена замолкает)

ХАЛДИР (Фарамиру): Так ты патрончики берешь? (хватает патроны)

 

Справа раздается рев, стена раздвигается и на Халдира прыгает минотавр. Халдир отпрыгивает в одну сторону, Фарамир – в другую.

 

ЛИНДИР: Бегите! Сирена молчит!

ФАРАМИР (убегая в левый коридор): За мной!!!

ХАЛДИР (медленно отступает в правый коридор)

МИНОТАВР (рычит и наступает на Халдира)

ЛИНДИР (шепотом): Моргот, я ведь выстрелить не смогу, даже если сирена включится, убью ведь Хэла! (бледнеет)

МИНОТАВР (взревывает, как лев, и бросается на Халдира)

 

Включается сирена, бледный Линдир бросает гранатомет на пол и порывается бежать на минотавра с голыми руками, но тут чудовище останавливается, рев переходит в рычание, потом в стон, и минотавр оседает на пол. Над ним стоит спокойный Халдир с окровавленным кинжалом в руке.

 

ЛИНДИР (бросаясь к Халдиру): Ты жив?

ХАЛДИР (спокойно): Жив. Я дожидался, когда сирена включится.

АРАГОРН (кричит в левый коридор): Фарыч!!! Возвращайся!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: О! (кидается в нишу, откуда выскочил минотавр, выходит оттуда с ручной лазерной пушкой и аккумуляторами к ней) Теперь и я с оружием!!!

АДАР (указывает пальцем на бронежилет за решеткой): Ну, и как мы его заберем?

 

Неожиданно решетка поднимается.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (восхищенно): Адар, а Адар!

АДАР (вздрагивает): А?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спроси еще – как нам спасти Леголаса? Прям вот так – «ну, и как нам спасти Леголаса?»

АДАР (не понимает)

ЛИНДИР (коротко поясняет): Это Фарамир рычаг нашел.

АРАГОРН (кричит): Фаааарыыыыыч!!!

Голос Фарамира из коридора: Иду! Помогите кто-нибудь, тяжело ведь!

 

Адар и Арагорн бросаются на помощь. Спустя несколько минут все трое возвращаются, груженые патронами, гранатами и еще одной винтовкой, с оптическим прицелом. Все разбирают патроны и оружие, винтовку с оптикой забирает Линдир, а гранатомет торжественно выдают Халдиру, который явно нормализовался после битвы с минотавром. Однако запасные гранаты Линдир прячет у себя.

 

АДАР: Ну, кому бронежилет? Сразу говорю – мне он в плечах жать будет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я к таким изыскам не привык. Мне в нем неудобно.

ХАЛДИР: Я тоже обойдусь.

ФАРАМИР: Арагорн, твой, значит.

АРАГОРН: Не понял. А почему не твой?

ФАРАМИР: Ну, ты же – государь.

ЛИНДИР (спокойно): Он прав, Элессар. Ты Гондору и Средиземью нужнее. Извини, Фарамир.

ФАРАМИР (пожимая плечами): Да я сам это предложил, чего извиняться-то…

 

Арагорн качает головой, подходит к бронежилету и касается его протянутой рукой. Легкий звон, и бронежилет оказывается на нем.

 

АДАР (улыбаясь): Красавец!

ФАРАМИР (обходя Арагорна по кругу): Тебе идет.

ЛИНДИР (ровным голосом, но в нем звучит металл): Может, пойдем уже? Сирена все орет, и Леголасу там очень и очень плохо.

 

Арагорн молча поднимает автомат и первым уходит в правый коридор. За ним следуют Фарамир, Умбарец и Халдир. Линдир заряжает свою новую винтовку, закидывает ее за плечо и тоже направляется к выходу.

 

АДАР (двигаясь за ним, встревожено): Лин, ты в порядке?

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается, слегка улыбается): Нормально, насколько это возможно. Спасибо.

АДАР: Ты не волнуйся, мы его вытащим. Это же шоу, не по-настоящему.

ЛИНДИР (перестает улыбаться): Ты это Ласу объясни. (идет вперед)

АДАР (молча идет следом)

 

Спустя пару часов все участники поднимаются на верхний этаж замка, где - пробиваясь с боем, где - элементарно удирая, когда замолкает сирена. В потерях значится потерянная винтовка Фарамира (теперь он с кинжалом), истаявший в бою с очередным кракозябром бронежилет Линдира и куча ссадин, порезов и синяков у всех. В плюсах – две аптечки, свежие боеприпасы и энтузиазм, растущий от этажа к этажу.

Участники стоят на мосту, который ведет со стены замка, на которую они выбрались из потайного хода, в центральную башню – без окон, с одним входом под крышей, с этого моста. Внизу, под мостом, – залы без крыши, где на полу валяются трупы убитых участниками монстров, и бродит парочка недобитых медведеподобных, для развлечения кидающихся друг в друга бронебойными гранатами. Гудит сирена.

 

АРАГОРН (отдуваясь): Век короны не видать, это последний уровень.

ФАРАМИР (целясь из отобранной у Линдира винтовки в монстров внизу): Последний. Выше некуда. (стреляет, попадает, рев монстра и сирена)

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Дальше – только вниз.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бодро): Откуда этот пессимизм, Лин! Почему сразу вниз?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Потому что в тот зал с головастиками попадают отсюда, сверху… А там – вода. Внизу.

АДАР (молча наблюдает за Линдиром)

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Ну, значит, вода. Что нам вода? Мы Леголаса сверху заберем. Из плащей веревку сплетем – и снимем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я спущусь и цепи сниму, а вы нас…

Тирр (появляясь): Нетушки. Мы и так послабление сделали – вы с Линдиром весь замок прошли. Последний этап – целиком его. Все остальные – на выход.

АРАГОРН: Ну, хоть бронежилет-то я ему могу отдать?

Тирр (подумав): Можешь. (взмах хвоста, и бронежилет оказывается на Линдире)

ФАРАМИР (отдает Линдиру винтовку и кинжал): Пригодится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Возьми эту штуку (отдает лазерную пушку) Она против этих тварей хорошо действует, я проверил на предыдущем уровне.

ХАЛДИР: А вот гранатомет я тебе не дам. Он в воде такую волну ударную дает… Помнишь, сколько на меня аптечек потратили после выстрела в бассейне?

ЛИНДИР: Спасибо, я гранатомет все равно не…

АДАР (перебивает): Тирр, а можно я, в виде исключения, останусь? Он один все это барахло не унесет.

Тирр (вздыхает): Увы, нет. Правила…

АДАР (тоже вздыхает, передает Линдиру аптечку): Держи, менестрель, вдруг понадобится. Удачи. (пожимает Линдиру руку)

Тирр (решительно): Все, поехали! (все исчезают, остается один Линдир, обвешанный оружием, с аптечкой в одной руке и протянутой для рукопожатия второй рукой)

ЛИНДИР (обалдело): Ну, Адар… (опускает руку, цепляет аптечку к поясу, решительно поворачивается и идет к башне. Попутно пинает ногой гранатомет, тот падает, внизу раздается взрыв и рев медведеподобного монстра)

 

_в башне_

 

Линдир входит на балкон, опоясывающий башню под самой крышей изнутри. Далеко внизу поблескивает вода. Так же далеко внизу виднеется выступ, на котором сидит Леголас. Головастики летают на уровне Леголаса, на Линдира никто не обращает внимания. Сирена замолкает.

 

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Ну, раз заглохла, сейчас монстры полезут… (идет по балкону вокруг башни в поисках спуска)

 

Спустя четверть часа и треть балкона, Линдир натыкается на дыру в полу. Осторожно заглянув в отверстие, он видит внизу, метрах в двух, небольшую площадку - размером с щит урук-хая.

 

ЛИНДИР (свешиваясь вниз на руках): Авось, не промахнусь… (отпускает руки, падает на площадку, с трудом удерживает равновесие) Не промахнулся. (оглядывается) Одно хорошо - на этих пятачках монстрам деваться некуда…

 

Справа и слева по стене Линдир видит множество таких "пятачков" на разных уровнях. Становится понятно, что добраться до Леголаса можно только прыгая по этим "ступенькам". Линдир закидывает оружие за спину, примеряется и перепрыгивает на соседнюю площадку, чуть ниже…

 

_спустя десять минут (гудит сирена)_

 

ЛИНДИР (прыгая): Восемьдесят восемь… Восемьдесят девять… Девяносто…

 

Линдир так увлекается прыжками, что не замечает, как впереди на одной из площадок материализуется некто, напоминающий тощего кенгуру с огромными когтистыми передними лапами и с гранатами в сумке. "Кенгуру" уверенно прыгает вверх по площадкам навстречу Линдиру, на ходу доставая из сумки первую гранату. Прицеливается и швыряет гранату в эльфа. Промахивается - граната взрывается ступенькой выше, потому что Линдир успел перепрыгнуть дальше. Линдир рефлекторно оборачивается, одновременно удерживаясь одной рукой за стену, а другой срывая с плеча лазерную пушку Умбарца. Когда вторая граната рвется рядом, уничтожая на Линдире бронежилет, эльф понимает, откуда летят снаряды, поворачивается к "кенгуру" и берет его на прицел. Сирена смолкает. Невероятным усилием воли Линдир удерживает палец от нажатия на спусковую клавишу пушки.

 

"КЕНГУРУ" (замахивается очередной гранатой, потом неожиданно бросает ее вниз, в одного из головастиков. Попадает, обрадованно бьет хвостом по стене, разворачивается и скачет обратно вниз)

ЛИНДИР (обалдело провожая взглядом радостного "кенгуру", швыряющего гранаты в головастиков): Эру Единый… Леголас? (осанвэ) /Лас, это ты?!/

голос Тирр: /Линдир, он не ответит, мы же договорились…/

ЛИНДИР (досадливо): /Да знаю я…/

"КЕНГУРУ" (продолжает прыгать, удаляясь от Линдира)

 

Включается сирена, и с первыми ее звуками "кенгуру" целенаправленно прыгает вниз, в воду.

 

ЛИНДИР (с чувством): /Спасибо, Лас!/ (вскакивает и с новыми силами продолжает прыгать по "ступенькам") Девяносто один… Девяносто два…

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Линдир сидит на краю последней площадки, целится из лазерной пушки в головастиков и методично их отстреливает. Головастики, конечно, заметили снайпера, но пока ни один из них не может подлететь на необходимое для плевка расстояние - Линдир стреляет быстро и эффективно. Наконец головастики заканчиваются, Линдир бросает разрядившуюся пушку вниз, поднимается на ноги, оглядывается. Леголас находится почти напротив Линдира, чуть ниже, но до него по воздуху около пятидесяти метров - не допрыгнуть.

 

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): И почему эльфы не летают?

 

Ступенька, на которой он стоит - последняя. До воды - почти столько же, сколько до Леголаса, только вниз.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит, перекрикивая сирену): Лин, ты в порядке?!!!

ЛИНДИР (также громко): Твоими стараниями, Ваше высочество!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да ну тебя!

ЛИНДИР: Ты-то как?!!! Подождешь, пока я что-нибудь придумаю?!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: А чего тут думать? Только под водой!! Прости, я знаю, как ты не любишь нырять!!!

ЛИНДИР (наигранно-бодро): Ничего страшного!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Только оружие не бросай, там… (сирены выключается, и Леголас умолкает на полуслове)

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Моргот…

 

_в операторской_

Участники и ведущие толпятся за спиной Ли перед монитором компьютера. Тихо толпятся. Тирр сидит на полу, у ног Ли, и задумчиво вылизывает лапу.

 

Ли (раздраженно): Тирр, прекрати, ты не котенок… Тирр! Последний двадцать минут ты лижешь одну и ту же лапу. Дырку не протерла?

Тирр (молчит)

Аллора ( за правым плечом Ли): Ой! У него бронежилет накрылся!

Кирн (за левым плечом Ли, рассудительно): Все равно с бронежилетом нырять тяжеловато будет.

АДАР (справа от Аллоры, безнадежно): Садисты. Он же нырять боится…

Ли (не оборачиваясь): Ты не забыл, что это конкурс КОШМАРОВ? (спохватывается, оборачивается, видит за Аллорой и Кирном встревоженно-увлеченные лица Арагорна, Умбарца, Фарамира, грустного Халдира и хмурого Адара) Эт-то еще что такое? Тирр! Почему они не на полигоне?!

Тирр (флегматично, не опуская лапу): На полигоне нет монитора.

Ли: Ну и что?

Аллора (визжит): Ой, мамочки!!! Он нырнул!!!

Кирн (уважительно): С такой высоты - расшибется ведь!

Тирр (флегматично): Не расшибется. Предусмотрено. Главное - преодолеть боязнь высоты.

АРАГОРН: Можно подумать, она у эльфов есть.

Ли: А мы на всякий случай. Кошмары, так кошмары…

АДАР (мрачно): Садисты.

Ли (нажимает клавишу, поворачиваясь обратно к компьютеру): Так, кто будет подавать лишние реплики, вылетит из шоу, как пробка.

ВСЕ (молчат и смотрят в монитор)

 

_**в башне, под водой (сирена молчит)** _

 

Линдир вспоминает, что до Леголаса можно добраться с помощью подъемника, спрятанного под водой. Заметив место, где может быть подъемник, Линдир выныривает на поверхность, набрать воздух, и снова ныряет. Под водой краем глаза он замечает какое-то движение слева, снимает с плеча винтовку, поворачивает голову. Из глубины к нему приближается нечто темное, обтекаемой формы, уверенно плывущее с помощью мощных плавников, с огромной зубастой пастью. Линдир не может стрелять, потому что сирена молчит. Он может только быстро плыть.

Неожиданно справа он замечает такое же движение. "Акулы" стремительно догоняют эльфа, сближаясь и друг с другом. Линдир неожиданно упирается в каменную широкую колонну, которую не заметил в мутной воде, занятый "акулами". У эльфа кончается воздух в легких, он всплывает, судорожно вдыхает и снова ныряет - чтобы акулы не напали снизу, пока он их не видит. Сирена молчит.

 

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ, в пространство): /@$%%%#$@!!!/

 

_в операторской_

 

ХАЛДИР (передергивается)

 

_в башне, под водой_

 

Неожиданно вторая акула, поравнявшись с первой, хватает своими острыми зубами первую за спинной плавник и начинает рвать ту на куски. Первая активно сопротивляется. Линдир наблюдает за дракой расширенными глазами.

 

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, осторожнее, мы не знаем, что будет, если ты погибнешь в теле монстра!/

 

Вторая акула бросает недобитую первую и быстро плывет прочь. Первая, разъяренная и раненая, сломя голову, бросается за второй, но ее догоняет выстрел из оптической винтовки Линдира.

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (восхищенно): Вот молодцы!

Тирр (меняет лапу)

Аллора (большими глазами смотрит на Ли)

Кирн (глядя на Ли): А ведь Леголас слово держит - по осанвэ молчит.

АДАР (хмурится)

 

_в башне_

Включается сирена, Линдир отстреливает вернувшуюся вторую акулу и, снова вдохнув воздух, ищет подъемник. Найти он его находит, но чтобы включить, надо проплыть под водой в низкую пещерку на самом дне, забрать там патроны для винтовки и передвинуть рычаг включения.

 

ЛИНДИР (передергивается, ныряет, проплывает в пещерку, дрожащими руками включает рычаг, хватает патроны и с трудом успевает вернуться на платформу подъемника, который уже начинает двигаться вверх)

 

Подъемник выныривает из-под воды, вынося Линдира на воздух. С трудом переводя дыхание, эльф поднимается на ноги, смотрит вверх. Площадка с Леголасом приближается, сирена гудит. Когда подъемник равняется с площадкой, Линдир перепрыгивает на нее, а подъемник уходит обратно вниз, под воду.

 

ЛИНДИР (молча достает кинжал, начинает ковырять замок на цепях Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тревожно): Лин, ты в порядке?

ЛИНДИР (молча кивает, ковыряет замок)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, ты такой бледный… Все нормально уже, перестань!

ЛИНДИР (тихо, подрагивающим голосом): Я тебя чуть не подстрелил. Дважды. А то и трижды. И чуть не зарезал… (замок щелкает, правая рука Леголаса освобождается из наручника)

ЛЕГОЛАС (отбирая у Линдира кинжал): Ну, не пристрелил ведь? Все хорошо. (быстро взламывает замок на втором наручнике) Ну, все, что ли?

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли: Все?

Тирр (опускает лапу на пол): Забираем.

Аллора: Выключите вы эту сирену… (тянется к пульту, нажимает кнопку)

Ли (бросается наперерез): Стой, не нажи… (сирена умолкает)

Тирр (мрачно): Ну, и где теперь Леголаса искать?

Ли (подлизываясь): Тирр, я верю в твои таланты.

Тирр: Рррр!!! Сначала сами напортачат, а потом, видишь ли, верят! (исчезает, через несколько минут возвращается вместе с Леголасом)


	5. Chapter 5

**_испытание Джека-Воробья_ **

 

Ли и все участники, кроме Умбарца, появляются в помещении явно похожем на трюм корабля.

 

АРАГОРН (осматривается): Хмм... Похоже, мы оказались на каком-то корабле.

АДАР (с наигранным удивлением): Да ну? И как же ты это определил?

АРАГОРН: Обстановка очень похожа на трюм.

АДАР: Да неужели? А я думал, ты это определил по тому, что под ногами пол качается.

 

Арагорн грозно смотрит на Адара, правда, без всякого результата.

 

ЛИНДИР: Кончайте спорить. Это ведь испытание для Джека...

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): Значит, это наверняка корабль и без всяких ваших рассуждений. Испытание на корабле как раз для Джека.

Ли: Вы все абсолютно правы - это корабль, и вам нужно теперь выбрать кто на каком номере будет находиться.

ФАРАМИР: В смысле? Мы что, как охотники будем - каждый на своем номере?

Ли (объясняет): Вы должны выбрать номер места, где будете находиться. Сразу скажу, что разницы практически никакой нет, и что в каждом из трех мест вы будете находиться по двое. Выбирайте теперь.

ЛИНДИР (быстро): Я буду с Леголасом! Хватит уже лихолесских эльфов по разным местам раскидывать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Теперь бы только номер выбрать. Хотя, раз разницы нет... я за второй.

АДАР: А я тогда на первый.

АРАГОРН (все еще сердитый на Адара): Ну уж если ты на первом номере, то я - точно на третьем.

ФАРАМИР (явно делает тяжелый выбор между государем и Адаром): Я тогда буду на... ладно, на третьем номере.

ХАЛДИР (до этого молчавший и подозрительно озиравшийся): Мне все равно, с кем быть, так что я не против первого. (с ныдрывом) Все равно там будет какая-нибудь тюрьма и всякая гадость вроде гусениц, или крыс, или...

АДАР: Спокойно, переживем! Ты же не один будешь, так что не надо так волноваться. Скажи спасибо, что с тобой я, а не какой-нибудь орк.

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): А может, орк распугал бы всех крыс и гусениц, и сидел бы я спокойно...

Ли (опережает собирающегося ответить Адара): Хватит. Все определились, значит, пора начинать кошмарное испытание. (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР: Постойте! Я забыл спросить, в чем будет заключаться кошмар?

 

Все участники исчезают.

 

_на палубе_

 

Тирр и Умбарец появляются возле штурвала.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень удивленно): Опа! Да это же моя "Жемчужина"! Прямо от носа до кормы - она!

Тирр: Рада, что ты счастлив.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну еще бы! Мой любимый корабль и... (провожает взглядом пролетевшее совсем рядом с кораблем пушечное ядро) А это что такое?!

Тирр (смотрит куда-то за спину Умбарцу): Пристреливаются.

 

Осмотр местности показывает Умбарцу, что корабль стоит в опасной близости от чьего-то форта, пушки которого явно наставлены на "Черную Жемчужину"

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эй, я не позволю портить мой корабль!

Тирр: Это твое право. Ты моряк опытный, наверняка сможешь поднять паруса и увести корабль подальше от пушек...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает, порывается бежать к мачте): Именно так и сделаю! И прямо сейчас.

Тирр (продолжает): Но есть проблемка.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со вздохом): Так я и думал. В чем дело?

Тирр: На нижних ярусах корабля парами закрыты остальные участники. И одной из этих пар точно угрожает серьезная пробоина, так что затопит их точно до того, как ты выведешь корабль.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: То есть как - затопит? В смысле, водой и по самую голову?

Тирр: Именно так. Пройти испытание можно, либо выведя корабль из-под обстрела, либо спася всех. Можешь приступать.

 

Тирр исчезает и форт тут же делает первый залп из пушек.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тысяча чертей! Я же не могу им позволить потопить мой корабль!.. У меня же здесь такая заначка с ромом, если её порушат... (смотрит то на мачту, то на форт, с безнадежным выражением машет рукой) Эх. Корабль - это свобода...

 

_на первом номере_

 

В небольшом закрытом помещении Адар и Халдир связаны веревками так, будто их опутала Шелоб, и подвешены к стенке. Свет дает только масляная лампа, стоящая на бочке в углу комнаты, так что обстановка довольно мрачная. По полу бегает средних размеров крыса, но на связанных участников ей, похоже, наплевать.

 

ХАЛДИР (торжествующе смотрит на крысу): А я говорил, что будет тюрьма и будет какая-нибудь гадость бегать!

АДАР: Ну подумаешь, крыса. Ты её не трогаешь и она тебя не трогает...

ХАЛДИР (не слушает, напевает):

Купила мама крысу мне,

А крыса без хвоста,

Прикольная зверушечка,

Гы-гы-га...

АДАР: Ну вот только этого мне не хватало. Эй, Халдир, проснись и пой!.. Эээ... то есть, не пой, просто проснись и радуйся жизни.

ХАЛДИР (не отрываясь смотрит на крысу):

Если друг оказался вдруг

И не друг, а крысюк.

АДАР (закатывает глаза): Моргот...

 

_на втором номере_

 

Обстановка точно такая же, только в веревочных коконах висят Арагорн и Фарамир.

 

АРАГОРН (дергается, пытается порвать веревки): Проклятье! Я ненавижу быть связанным! Я еще готов терпеть тюремные камеры, но быть связанным...

ФАРАМИР (смотрит куда-то вниз): А как насчет быть связанным в то время, когда уровень воды в помещении сильно повышается?

АРАГОРН (перестает дергаться): Не понял.

 

Арагорн тоже смотрит вниз и видит, что комната заполняется водой, которая прибывает не слишком быстро, но верно.

 

АРАГОРН: О Эру! Я ненавижу это шоу...

ФАРАМИР (ехидно): Жалеешь, что не ушел по-человечески?

АРАГОРН: Ты что, собираешься мне напоминать об этом постоянно?

ФАРАМИР (делает попытку пожать плечами): Только при удобных случаях.

АРАРГОРН (косится на прибывающую воду): Да? А теперь скажи, что здесь, на моем месте в этой дырявой комнатушке, должен быть Кэрдан.

ФАРАМИР (замолкает, не зная, что ответить).

 

_на третьем номере_

 

Здесь, естественно, висят Линдир и Леголас.

 

ЛИНДИР: Не нравится мне это. (прислушивается) Особенно звуки снаружи.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне тоже. Это звуки пушечных залпов. Кажется, кто-то по нам стреляет.

ЛИНДИР: Час от часу не легче. У тебя будут какие-нибудь предложения?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не эльфийская веревка, так что - нет. Придется тут висеть и ждать, пока нас кто-нибудь освободит.

ЛИНДИР: Кто-нибудь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ага, ведь во время кошмара Халдира меня спас не он, а вы с Арагорном.

ЛИНДИР: Кстати, о Халдире я еще больше беспокоюсь. Надо было мне с ним идти, а то вдруг он опять разволнуется, так я бы ему хоть спел.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может, его Адар как-нибудь успокоит.

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно фыркает): Адар? Он успокоит - на веки вечные. Да этот мордорец себя в руках держать не может, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кому-то помочь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (смеется): Что, опять загубили лихолесско-мордорскую дружбу?

ЛИНДИР (уверенно): При чем тут дружба? Портить нервы Адар умеет, а вот успокаивать – сильно вряд ли. 

ЛЕГОЛАС: А вдруг там сейчас лориенско-мордорская дружба намечается?

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Тем более вряд ли.

 

_в первой комнате_

 

К крысе присоединилась еще одна, выбежавшая из-за бочки.

 

ХАЛДИР (любуется на крыс):

Вот идет ГендАльф веселый

В шляпе, с посохом дубовым.

Гендальф - он маг современный,

Ловит крыс в мешок волшебный.

АДАР: Дурдом. Настоящий дурдом. (почти кричит) Эй, Халдир! Перестань любоваться на зверушек!

 

Халдир не обращает внимания.

 

АДАР (бормочет): Все еще хуже, чем я думал. Мелькор великий, если он не успокоится, я сам тут нервный срыв получу... Надо его отвлечь. И почему я не читал пособие по забалтыванию эльфов? Столько проблем смог бы решить.

 

На некоторое время воцаряется относительное молчание. Халдир тихо и монотонно что-то напевает, а Адар думает, как ему заболтать эльфа.

 

АДАР (бормочет): Вроде, Линдир говорил, что они какой-то талан строили... Может, он хоть на это откликнется? (громче) Эй, Халдир? Что это за затея с таланом?

ХАЛДИР (перестает петь): А? Что ты спрашиваешь?

АДАР (ободренный успехом): Я говорю, правда, что вы в лесу стали талан строить?

ХАЛДИР (оживляется): Конечно! Хочу построить самый красивый талан, который в том лесу когда-либо был! Только вот Леголас помогает спустя рукава. Представляешь, он хотел делать пол талана из простых необструганных веток, причем, от разных пород деревьев!

АДАР (очень тихо): Сказали бы мне раньше, что я эльфа выведу из состояния апатии - набил бы морду... (громче, изображая заинтересованность) А вообще как надо правильно строить талан? Наверно, не так, как обычные дома?

ХАЛДИР: Естественно! Это совершенно разные вещи. Чтобы построить талан, сперва надо...

 

Слышен звук отодвигаемого засова. Дверь открывается и в комнату входит мрачный и угрюмый Умбарец.

 

АДАР (очень искренне): Слава Морготу, я спасен!.. То есть, конечно же, мы спасены!

ХАЛДИР: Привет, Джек! А мы тут как раз...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У вас тут течь есть?

ХАЛДИР: Да вроде, нету.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Черт, не туда попал!

АДАР: Эээ... Джек, а может нас развяжешь, раз уж зашел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Развяжу, конечно. Втроем мы остальных быстрее найдем. (очень тихо) Пока мой корабль совсем не разрушили...

 

Умбарец начинает исследовать веревочный кокон Адара на предмет нахождения там узлов, которые нужно развязать.

 

АДАР (подозрительно): Джек, ты меня лапаешь или развязываешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я ищу узлы, а ты думаешь в меру своей испорченности. Жалуйся не на меня, а на того, кто тебя так спеленал.

ХАЛДИР: По-моему, на ведущих жаловаться бесполезно.

АДАР: Вот это - по-настоящему здравая мысль.

 

Наконец Умбарцу удается развязать Адара и вдвоем они освобождают и Халдира.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Теперь расходимся. Вы обыскиваете корабль в одной стороне, а я в другой. Надо найти остальных как можно скорее.

ХАЛДИР: А к чему такая спешка?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (злится): К тому, что кто-то из оставшихся утонет, а мой корабль разорвут на куски ядрами!

ХАЛДИР: Теперь понятно, что это были за звуки снаружи..

АДАР: Похоже, тут все действительно серьезно. Побежали тогда быстрей.

 

_вторая комната_

 

Вода уже заполнила комнату наполовину и продолжает прибывать.

 

АРАГОРН (нервничает, иногда делает попытки порвать веревки): Интересно, нас вообще собирается кто-нибудь спасать, а Фарыч? Фарыч?..

 

Арагорн с интересом смотрит на Фарамира, который очень задумчиво смотрит на воду.

 

ФАРАМИР: Знаешь, я тут подумал. Как-то эта вода неестественно нас топит.

АРАГОРН (очень подозрительно): В каком смысле? Вроде, нормально топит, как и должна.

ФАРАМИР: А какую-нибудь пробоину ты видел? Я лично не видел ни трещинки, а вода прибывает. По-моему, это какая-то техническая гадость от ведущих, которая нам сюда закачивает воду.

АРАГОРН: Все-таки, Фарыч, я тебя не понимаю. Мы связаны в заполняющейся водой каморке, в трюме какого-то корабля... А ты размышляешь о том, откуда вода. Нашел бы способ выбраться, раз такой думающий.

ФАРАМИР: Способ выбраться ты и сам знаешь - нас должны спасти отсюда. А чтобы меньше обращать внимание на опасность утопнуть, советую тебе тоже о чем-нибудь думать.

АРАГОРН: Это похоже на совет считать овец, ну или там эльфов с орками, чтобы заснуть.

ФАРАМИР: По крайней мере, мне помогает.

АРАГОРН: Тебе счет овец помогает заснуть?

ФАРАМИР: Да нет же! Мне разные размышления помогают не думать о том, что нас затапливает.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, уговорил. Буду считать эльфов.

ФАРАМИР (качает головой)

 

_третья комната_

 

Леголас и Линдир пользуются своим эльфийским слухом и пытаются определить, насколько успешно летят ядра.

 

ЛИНДИР: Еще одно попало.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кажется, ты прав. Нас обстреливают все точнее и точнее.

ЛИНДИР: По крайней мере, мы пока не тонем.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я больше волнуюсь о том, что остальных может пришибить случайным ядром. А может, даже и нас.

ЛИНДИР: Кстати, об остальных. Ты с Хэлом не пробовал связаться по осанве?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пробовал, но он не отвечает.

ЛИНДИР: Говорит с кем-то другим?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне кажется, что он скорее занят чем-то таким, что считает важнее разговора по осанве.

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Интересно, чем?

 

Никаких предположений Леголас высказать не успевает, так как в этот момент одну из стен проламывает ядро. Снаряд врезается и застревает в стене всего в паре метров от эльфов, а в образовавшийся пролом тут же устремляется вода.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эру, упаси от второго ядра... Лин, ты как?

ЛИНДИР: В порядке, вроде. Только нас теперь как бы затапливает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я хочу быть оптимистом и надеяться, что нас спасут. Например, Джек…

ЛИНДИР (саркастически): Ну да, вот прямо сейчас дверь откроется и там будет даже не Джек, а, скажем, Адар!

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится): Если я стараюсь быть оптимистичным, это не значит, что ты должен говорить с таким сарказмом.

ЛИНДИР (фыркает): Извини, просто не привык я как-то, когда совсем рядом ядра летают.

ЛЕГОЛАС (примирительно): Да я понимаю, к такому трудно привыкнуть, особенно когда нет возможности от этих ядер куда-нибудь деться.

 

Дверь открывается и в комнату заходит Адар, из-за спины которого выглядывает Халдир.

 

АДАР (осматривается): Кажется, мы попали туда, куда надо.

ЛИНДИР (трясет головой): Не верю, ущипните меня кто-нибудь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да, Лин, ты его накаркал.

АДАР: Не обзывайтесь, а то оставлю вас тут висеть.

ХАЛДИР (заходит в комнату): Не волнуйтесь, он шутит. Оказывается, у него очень тонкая натура (начинает развязывать Леголаса). Он интересовался, как строить таланы.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не верю. Чтобы мордорец интересовался таланами...

ХАЛДИР: Можешь мне поверить. Пока мы вас искали, я ему немного про таланы рассказал.

АДАР (развязывает Линдира): Немного?!

ХАЛДИР (не обращает внимания): И он очень всем интересовался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): А ты говорил - вряд ли.

ЛИНДИР: Да, убедили, беру все свои слова обратно. (спохватывается) Адар, а, Адар?

АДАР (слегка вздрагивая): Чего?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Что ты с ним сделал? Он же нормальный?

АДАР (также тихо и гордо): Таланы!

ЛИНДИР (понимающе): Ааааа…

 

Наконец обоих эльфов освобождают от веревок.

 

ХАЛДИР: И что дальше?

ЛИНДИР: Я так понял, что вас освободил Джек, так?

АДАР: Да. А потом мы разошлись, искать вас и гондорцев.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пойдем, поможем ему в поисках. Нечего нам без дела торчать.

ЛИНДИР: Поддерживаю.

Голос Тирр: Хорошие намерения, но уже поздно. Испытание закончено.

ХАЛДИР (слегка нервно): А как закончилось? Хорошо или плохо?

 

Но ответа нет. Все четверо исчезают.

 

_вторая комната_

 

Воды набралось уже по горло, лампа давно утонула.

 

АРАГОРН (решительно): Знаешь, Фарамир, я все хотел тебе сказать, но как-то времени все не было..

ФАРАМИР (философски): Ну, сейчас-то у нас время есть. Еще минуты две-три точно.

АРАГОРН (не дает себя сбить): Вот именно. Так что, ты уж меня извини... ну, за все. Особенно за то, что вчера хотел тебе битой голову разбить.. Ну и за все остальное тоже.

ФАРАМИР (успокаивающе): Да ладно уж, с кем не бывает. Вон Гендальф вообще удар по голове практикует как лечение, так что ничего страшного.

АРАГОРН: Рад, что ты уже не обижаешься. Как-то неуютно тонуть, зная что твой товарищ по несчастью на тебя затаил обиду.

ФАРАМИР (с некоторым беспокойством): Думаешь, и правда утопнем? Вроде, нас должны спасти. Не Джек, так штатные спасатели.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): И мы тогда вылетим из игры.

ФАРАМИР (оптимистично): И заслуженно отдохнем.

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Нет уж, я вылетать не хочу. Все-таки столько трудов и мучений - и чтобы все зря?

ФАРАМИР (раздражается): Ты опять начинаешь? Неужели, если еще раз вылетишь, опять попробуешь остаться?

АРАГОРН (заводится): А ты меня не осуждай. Я все-таки государь и...

 

Внезапно открывается дверь и вода устремляется прочь из комнаты.

 

ФАРАМИР (неуверенно): Спасены... а я уж думал, что...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (появляется в дверном проеме, очень мокрый): Ну ничего себе вас затопило, меня чуть не смыло нафиг (развязывает Фарамира, который висит ближе к двери).

АРАГОРН: Жаль, Джек, что ты на полминуты опоздал. Мы тут уже почти совсем помирились, и успели опять начать спорить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (огрызается): Я спешил как мог. Ты знаешь, на каком корабле мы находимся? На моей "Жемчужине"! И её сейчас расстреливают из пушек! Пока я вас искал, меня два раза чуть не зашибло! (заканчивает развязывать Фарамира, принимается за веревки Арагорна)

ФАРАМИР (помогает ему): Извини, Джек, мы же не знали... А может, это не настоящая "Жемчужина"? Просто копия, специально для конкурса.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с отчаянием): По-твоему есть разница? Мне невыносима даже сама мысль, что такой корабль могут просто так расстрелять!

 

Дальше Арагорна развязывают в полном молчании.

 

АРАГОРН (отбрасывая веревки): Спасибо, Джек. Если бы не ты, мы бы тут точно захлебнулись.

Голос Ли: Все участники освобождены. Поздравляю с завершением кошмарного испытания.

 

Умбарец, Арагорн и Фарамир исчезают.

 

_на песчаном пляже_

 

Тирр и все участники появляются у самого моря. В некотором отдалении - форт, расстреливающий корабль.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с нескрываемым ужасом смотрит на открывшуюся панораму): Что это такое?!

Тирр: Возможность отдохнуть между испытаниями.

ФАРАМИР: Скорее это продолжение испытания, только уже для одного Джека.

ЛИНДИР: Это слишком жестоко. Обязательно надо на это смотреть?

Тирр: Нет, можно и отвернуться.

 

Умбарец демонстративно отворачивается и садится на песок, но все равно при каждом залпе он вздрагивает.

 

Тирр (язвительно): Наслаждайтесь отдыхом. В отличии от этого, следующий конкурс будет действительно тяжелым для большинства из вас.

АРАГОРН (нервно): А чье следующее испытание?

Тирр: Леголаса.

 

У Леголаса и Линдира синхронно становятся серьезные и слегка настороженные лица.

 

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Гусеница съест Лихолесье?

ФАРАМИР: Нет, они бы не стали повторяться. Но что-то плохое с лесом точно сделают!

ЛИНДИР (жалобно): Может не надо?

Ли (появляется): Не переживайте, мы не смогли придумать ничего настолько страшного, чтобы Эрин Ласгален стал бы для Леголаса кошмаром.

ЛИНДИР (с облегчением): Слава Эру…

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Я бы любил _любое_ Лихолесье.

АДАР (воодушевленно): Тогда будут орки! Много орков! И они нашего принца… (замолкает с многозначительной улыбочкой)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): Что я, орков не видел?

ЛИНДИР (ошарашено, осанвэ Леголасу): / _Нашего принца_?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не обращай внимания. Это он от радости, что следующим надо мной будут издеваться/

ЛИНДИР (прикалывается): О! Я знаю кошмар Леголаса. Размноженный до тысячи самих себя Адар и все они за ним гоняются!

АДАР и ЛЕГОЛАС (с одинаково скорбно-осуждающим выражением лиц смотрят на Линдира)

Ли (задумчиво): Тысячи Адаров … И все после конкурса захотят стать участниками нашего шоу? (передергивается) Кошмар! Нет, такие ужасы сегодняшним сценарием не предусмотрены!

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Кажется, я и так знаю свой кошмар.

Тирр (задумчиво): Ли, а что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Ты же вроде должна заниматься подготовкой к следующим конкурсам, нет?

Ли (спохватывается): Ах, да! Тирр, нам нужна твоя помощь в подготовке кошмара Адара, а то я сама не справлюсь. Ты иди, а пока тут разберусь.

Тирр (с подозрением): С чем это ты не можешь сама справиться? (закрывает глаза и смотрит сценарий) Ррр…ик! Какой извр… (перебивает сама себя) Кто _это_ придумал?

Ли (скромно): Я.

Тирр: Ррррр! (очень сочувственно смотрит сначала на Адара, потом на Леголаса и Линдира, потом исчезает)

АДАР (нервно): Не нравится мне, как она на меня посмотрела.

ЛИНДИР (тоже малость подергиваясь): Ты - еще ладно. Тебе по конкурсу положено. Но почему она так же смотрела на нас с Ласом?!

Ли (ехидно): Доживете – узнаете! (все исчезают)


	6. Chapter 6

**_испытание Леголаса_ **

 

Ли и все участники кроме Леголаса появляются в большой и мрачной пещере. Перед ними большие ворота, которые охраняют два балрога.

 

АДАР (осматривается): Мило. Мне уже нравится это испытание.

Ли (балрогам): У нас договор на проведение конкурса.

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ: Ржж! (собирается дыхнуть пламенем)

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ: Ничего не знаем. Не положено!

Ли (умерено нервно): Что значит, не знаем? А кому мы по контакту пятьсот кубометров лучшей магмы доставили?

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (щелкает свои огненным кнутом перед самым носом Ли)

АРАРОГН (тихо, скептически, с напускной ностальгией): Как давно у нас не возникало организационных накладок.

Ли (зловеще): Тааак… Кирн! (появляется Кирн) Уже распугал акционеров?

Кирн (мрачно): Угу!

Ли: Постой пока с этими ходячими огнеметами, а я сбегаю, разберусь с их начальством. (исчезает)

Кирн (сурово): Кто тут у нас огоньком балуется?

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ: Ржжж! (распаляется)

Кирн: Если надо, я и сам на кого хочешь дыхну! (превращается в черного пятнадцатиметрового огнедышащего дракона)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отскакивает из-под лап Кирна): А с виду такой приличный ведущий был…

АДАР (с интересом оглядывая преображенного Кирна): Приличные ведущие в ОДО? Пират, не смеши меня!

 

Появляется Ли с большим Балрогом.

 

БАЛРОГ (обрадованно-дружелюбно): О, привет, народ! Как там у вас конкурс проходит? Пошто моего кореша Глау выпихнули?

АРАГОРН (слегка нервно): П-привет! А у тебя как дела?

БАЛРОГ: Да, неплохо. (что-то на своем языке рычит двум охранникам, те расступаются) Добро пожаловать в балрожий рай!

ЛИНДИР (очень тихо): Этого еще не хватало.

Ли: Кирн, разместишь за меня участников? А то для меня тут слишком жарковато.

Кирн: Без проблем.

Ли (морщится): Только вернись к приличному виду.

Кирн: А этот чем не прили…?

Ли (перебивает, с нажимом): Кирн!

Кирн (со вздохом): Хорошо. (превращается обратно)

 

Ли исчезает. Остальные за Кирном проходят в ворота.

Спустя несколько минут перед воротами появляются Ли с Леголасом.

 

Ли: Можешь приступать к конкурсу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Балроги… Садисты!

Ли (с интересом): Кто? Мы или они?

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): Все! Ну, и что я с ними должен делать?

Ли: Твои проблемы. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к балрогам): Добрый вечер.

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (удивленно): Эльф! Сам на обед пришел!

ЛЕГОЛАС (показушно-спокойно, но подрагивающим голосом): Вообще-то у меня несколько иные планы. Мимо вас такая слегка сумасшедшая компания не проходила? Из двух эльфов, двух гондорцев и двух темных?

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (со зверски-довольным видом обходил Леголаса справа): Люблю эльфятину…

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ: А если и проходила, то что?

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно удаляется от подкрадывающегося к нему балрога): Если вы меня не пропустите, то они у вас … (немного привирает) еще месяц сидеть будут!

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (укоризненно): Вкусный обед, куда же ты пятишься?

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (обнадеживающе): Месяц не будут, мы их раньше съедим.

ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжает нарезать круги вокруг общительного балрога, уворачиваясь от голодного): А чего же вы их не съели, когда они мимо вас в ворота прошли?

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (разочаровано): Не разрешили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаете, потом разрешат? Вот так и будете весь месяц на них смотреть, слюнки глотать да облизываться! (левому балрогу) Ну, чего ты прицепился? Я костлявый и невкусный!

 

Левый балрог рычит и кидается на Леголаса, тот перепрыгивает через него, но оказывается между двумя балрогами.

 

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (весьма хищно скалится, и растопыривает лапы, чтобы добыча не ускользнула в сторону): Что, эльф, допрыгался?

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (подходит сзади): Ням-ням.

ЛЕГОЛАС (внешне спокойным голосом, правому балрогу): У тебя есть последний шанс пропустить меня внутрь и позволить забрать нежеланных гостей.

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (думает)

ЛЕВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (делает последний шаг, приближается вплотную к эльфу, у того от жары начинают потрескивать и тлеть кончики волос)

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): /Эру! Лас, что там у тебя происходит?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно): /Лин, не сейчас/

ПРАВЫЙ БАЛРОГ (со вздохом): Уговорил, остроухий. (делает шаг в сторону)

ЛЕГОЛАС (рыбкой ныряет в открывшуюся дверь, уходя от протянувшихся ему вслед лапищ левого балрога)

ЛИНДИР (очень встревоженно): /Леголас! Что с тобой?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (сдавлено): /Все нормально/

ЛИНДИР: /Лас, ты меня пугаешь/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с мрачно-безысходным юмором): /Но это же конкурс моего кошмара, разве может быть иначе?/

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Эрууу…

 

Леголас выходит в очень большую, даже огромную пещеру. На дне пузырится и брызгает фонтанчиками раскаленная лава, изредка сверху падают каменные осколки, и тогда огненные гейзеры выплескиваются чуть ли не до самого потолка. В самых разных направлениях пещеру пересекают сотни очень узких переходов, мостиков и лесенок. Кое-где из магмы поднимаются скалы и небольшие островки. По пещере летает с десяток балрогов, иногда некоторые из них ныряют в лаву и с удовольствием плещутся в ней.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Кошмар…

Ли (появляясь рядом, скромно-самодовольно): Мы старались.

ЛЕГОЛАС (осуждающе-скорбно смотрит на ведущую)

Ли (слегка тушуется): И нечего на меня _так_ смотреть… Кстати, Линдир и Арагорн находятся вон там (неопределенно машет рукой) Я бы на твоем месте спасала бы их первыми - пока не поздно. (исчезает)

 

_внизу пещеры_

 

Арагорн и Линдир сидят в клетках, которые медленно опускаются к лаве.

 

АРАГОРН (пытается сквозь прутья заглянуть вниз): И где этого спасателя носит? Линдир…? Лин, ты что, спишь?!

ЛИНДИР (открывает глаза): Он только что прошел балрогов на входе. Кажется, они дались ему не очень легко.

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Почему так долго?! Мы тут…

 

Государь замолкает на полуслове, потому что очередной всплеск жидкого пламени попадает в днище его клетки и за мгновение превращает толстое дерево в пепел.

 

АРАГОРН (болтается в воздухе, держась за прутья и как зачарованный смотрит на лаву под своими ногами)

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Элессар, подтянись! А то по ногам попадет!

АРАГОРН (приходит в себя и зацепившись руками и ногами пристраивается под крышей клетки): Так нечестно! Почему у тебя клетка целая, а у меня … (находится) …а у меня только полклетки осталось?!

ЛИНДИР (пожимая плечами): Какая разница? Все равно через пару минут обе в лаве будут.

 

Сверху перепрыгивая между мостиками и скалами спускается слегка закопченный Леголас.

 

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Почему так долго?

ЛИНДИР: Лас, механизм, опускающий клетки! (кивает на пару пролетов в сторону и вверх)

ЛЕГОЛАС (бежит к механизму, пытается остановить): Моргот!

АРАГОРН: Что случилось?

 

Клетка Линдира останавливается, но клетка Арагорна начинает опускаться в два раза быстрее.

 

АРАГОРН (очень возмущенно, пытаясь просочиться сквозь прутья решетки всем телом сразу): Леголас! Что ты делаешь?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (опять переключает механизм, теперь застывает клетка Арагорна, но ускоряется клетка Линдира): Мммморгот!!! (переключает рычаг и обе клетки по-прежнему продолжают плавно опускаться)

 

Линдир и Арагорн примостились под самыми крышами клеток, до поверхности магмы им осталось чуть больше метра.

 

АРАГОРН (просяще): Леголас, ну, сделай что-нибудь…

ЛЕГОЛАС (в панике смотрит то на Линдира, то на Арагорна)

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Лас, не надо выбирать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (на что-то решается и бежит вверх, к скалам)

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): Лин, что ты ему посоветовал?

ЛИНДИР: Не важно. Главное, что он понял.

 

Наверху Леголас тщательно осматривает одну из скал, разгоняется и со всего разгона намеренно тяжело прыгает на нее. Верхушка скалы обламывается и вместе с Леголасом летит вниз к лаве и клеткам.

 

АРАГОРН (с чувством): #$%@@ мммать!

ЛИНДИР (замирает)

 

Обломок скалы падает в лаву, на секунду погружается, но тут же всплывает на поверхность. За мгновение до этого Леголас спрыгивает с него на один из небольших островков.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Быстрее, пока он не утонул!

ЛИНДИР (прыгает на плавающий поверх лавы осколок и бежит по нему к берегу)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Элессар, быстрее!

АРАГОРН: Что б я... ! Да я…!

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает с берега): Бродяжник, ты сможешь!

АРАГОРН: За Гондор!!! (прыгает на уже почти утонувший кусок скалы и пару раз едва не свалившись добирается до берега)

ЛИНДИР (ловит перепрыгивающего через лаву государя)

АРАГОРН (оборачивается к Леголасу, с полушутливой претензией): От твоих скачков на меня попали брызги лавы!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Извини, но на меня тоже.

АРАГОРН: Скейтбордист недоделанный!

ЛИНДИР: Леголас, тебе не кажется, что твой островок потихоньку тонет?

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит себе под ноги): Кажется, но до берега слишком далеко.

АРАГОРН (кивает на веревки, на которых висели уже утонувшие в лаве клетки): Линдир, попробуем их достать?

ЛИНДИР (бежит к веревкам): Не попробуем, а достанем!

 

Арагорн и Линдир после некоторых усилий отрывают кусок веревки и возвращаются к Леголасу. Его островок уже почти полностью ушел под лаву, и эльф стоит на крошечном пятачке суши едва ли в два раза больше его ступней.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас, лови! (перекидывает веревку через один из мостиков и спускает ее к Леголасу)

АРАГОРН (с сомнением): Высоко, не достанет.

ЛИНДИР: Куда он денется! Если посмеет не допрыгнуть - я его лично придушу!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вяло улыбается): Лин, хотел бы я на это посмотреть. (подпрыгивает, островок скрывается в лаве)

АРАГОРН (затаив дыхание, с ужасом): Нееее…

 

Держащий веревку Линдир тоже подпрыгивает, от этого ее второй конец немного удлиняется, и Леголас хватается за самый кончик.

 

АРАГОРН (с облегчением): Хухххх…

ЛЕГОЛАС (спрыгивает на берег)

ЛИНДИР (поддерживает слегка пошатывающегося Леголаса)

АРАГОРН (Леголасу, сочувственно): И после этого ты еще в состоянии бежать кого-то спасать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (заторможено): Не знаю.

АРАГОРН (Линдиру, встревожено): Посмотри, у него уши дергаются.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Где?

ЛЕГОЛАС (вяло отпираясь): Чего вы к моим ушам прицепились?

ЛИНДИР (пытается шутить): А что? Красивые ушки. Изящные.

АРАГОРН: Грех не поцепляться!

ЛЕГОЛАС (уже улыбаясь): Извращенцы!

АРАГОРН (деловито): Кстати, об извращенцах. Я видел, что Адара и пирата Кирн утащил куда-то наверх.

ЛИНДИР: Бежим?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Угу.

 

Направляются обратно к узким и обрывающимся переходам и мостикам.

 

АРАГОРН (Леголасу): Осторожнее, не упади вниз.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно фыркает): Арагорн, не утрируй.

 

_в верхней части пещеры_

 

Адар и Умбарец сидят на двух соседних, очень высоких, но очень узких скалах, вокруг них кружится несколько балрогов.

 

АДАР: Пошли вон! Балроговы отродья!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Разлетались тут! Сквозняк подняли!

АДАР (возмущенно): Будто тебе холодно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (резонно): Не холодно, но они меня сдувают. Здесь и так держаться не за что.

БАЛРОГ №1 (усиленно машет крыльями на Умбарца): А мы специально! Расселись на наших любимых скалах!

БАЛРОГ №2: А почему бы нам их не поджарить?

БАЛРОГ №1 (с сожалением): Нельзя. Начальство сказало, что у них контракт, и чтобы мы их даже кончиком хвоста не касались.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ехидно): А в лаву сбрасывать можно?

БАЛРОГ №1 (не менее ехидно): А я тебя трогаю? Если же ты от какого-то сквозняка свалишься - мы ведь ни при чем будем, правда?

АДАР (мрачно): Вот я пожалуюсь Саурону, какую вы тут демагогию разводите!

БАЛРОГ №2: Если свалишься, то уже не пожалуешься.

АДАР: Ждите! Счас! (покрепче цепляется в скалу) И не надейтесь!

БАЛРОГИ (усиленно машут крыльями)

 

На одном из нижних переходов показываются бегущие эльфы и Арагорн.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, наконец-то! Где вас носило?

ЛИНДИР: А у вас тут хорошо. Ветерок… А внизу - вообще полная духовка.

АДАР (скрывая радость за язвительностью): Менестрель, если хочешь - поменяемся местами. Ты тут на сквознячке постоишь, а я схожу вниз, погреюсь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво изучает балрогов): А вы зачем тут носитесь?

БАЛРОГ №2 (возмущенно): Они заняли наши насесты!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так мы не против их и освободить. Да, Адар?

БАЛРОГ №1 (недоверчиво): И вы рассчитываете, что мы вам поверим?

АДАР (максимально искренне): Честное мордорское! Нам совсем не нравится тут сидеть!

ЛЕГОЛАС (балрогам): Вы бы улетели, а мы бы помогли им оттуда выбраться, и освободились бы ваши насесты.

БАЛРОГ №2 (с сомнением): Вообще-то не положено. Мы должны внушать ужас и все такое…

БАЛРОГ №1: …но раз вы уже забрались на наш курорт и портите нам отдых…

БАЛРОГ №2: …то - так и быть! Но если мы вернемся, и вы все еще будете здесь - всех спалим!

БАЛРОГ №1: И ни на какие контракты не посмотрим! (улетают)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с облегчением вздыхает): Ну, наконец-то улетели. Сквозняк - хуже чем от летучих назгулов, честное пиратское!

ЛИНДИР (закидывает веревку крайнему от них Джеку-Воробью): Кончай рассуждать, пират.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво-удивленно): Кажется, я уже начинаю привыкать к обилию балрогов.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перекидывает веревку Адару): Давай, мордорец, ты - первый.

АДАР (залихватски, аки Тарзан, пролетает над огненной пропастью и приземляется на один из нижних пролетов)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (фыркает): Пижон! Я тоже так умею! (с тем же успехом повторяет трюк Адара)

 

Остальные участники спускаются к ним.

 

АРАГОРН: Кто видел, куда они уволокли Халдира и Фарамира?

Ли (появляется): Извини, Леголас, но последнюю пару тебе придется спасать самому. Остальных прошу на выход. (кивает в сторону одного из переходов и исчезает вместе с Леголасом)

АДАР (с сомнением): Будем идти или подождем?

ЛИНДИР (закрывает глаза): Сейчас я пойму, куда она его переместила…

АРАГОРН (решительно): Идем к Леголасу!

ЛИНДИР (растерянно): Я не могу его найти. Я вообще его не чувствую!

АДАР (мрачно): Таааак. Что-то мне это уже начинает не нравиться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сарказмом): А до этого - нравилось?

АРАГОРН: Надо что-то делать.

ЛИНДИР (нервно): Что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тирр!!! Ли! Аллора!!! Кирн!!! (на его крики начинают коситься летающие поблизости балроги)

АДАР: Похоже, на ведущих рассчитывать не приходится.

АРАГОРН: У тебя есть какие-то идеи, или ты так и будешь кормить нас очевидными истинами?

АДАР: Не буду. За мной! (направляется в одном ему известном направлении)

АРАГОРН (офигевает): Не понял.

АДАР (оборачивается): Кто тут из нас мордорский офицер? И где мы находимся? (идет дальше, остальные спускаются за ним)

 

_в нижней части пещеры_

 

Фарамир и Халдир сидят в прозрачной посудине, больше всего напоминающей колбу с длинным горлышком (материал похож на стекло, но это - не стекло). Через равные промежутки времени посудина опускается в лаву, потом спустя несколько минут поднимается, потом процедура повторяется.

 

ХАЛДИР (закрыв глаза лежит на "полу" колбы): Мне плохо … (стонет)

ФАРАМИР (покачиваясь стоит на одной ноге): Все такое горячее! (меняет ногу)

ХАЛДИР (вяло констатирует факт): Я сейчас живьем зажарюсь.

ФАРАМИР (сочувственно): Хэл, ты бы встал.

ХАЛДИР (сидит и не пытается вставать): Воздух… Он обжигает…

 

Посреди колбы появляется Леголас.

 

ХАЛДИР (безразлично): Ты пришел нас спасать или просто на лаву полюбоваться?

ЛЕГОЛАС (осматривается): Ну, и как, спрашивается, я могу им помочь, находясь _внутри_ этой фритюрницы?

ФАРАМИР: Ты меня спрашиваешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, ведущих.

ФАРАМИР (с легким интересом): Думаешь, они ответят?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): Нет, не думаю. (еще раз осматривается) Должен же быть какой-то выход!

ХАЛДИР (меланхолично): Но его нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (менее уверенно): Но должен. Наверное. Не бывает конкурсов, в которых невозможно победить.

ХАЛДИР: Значит, этот будет первым.

ФАРАМИР (нервно): Хэл, а тебе не кажется, что нас слишком долго держат в лаве? Этой стеклянной гробнице давно пора бы уже начать двигаться наверх.

ХАЛДИР (безразлично): А она все еже продолжает опускаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (упрямо): Должен быть выход! (усиленно думает)

 

С тихим "шмяк" возле эльфа падает лепешка медленно застывающей лавы.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (отскакивает): Что это?

ХАЛДИР (также безразлично): Похоже мы тонем. В лаве.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заглядывает наверх, в "горлышко"): Уже утонули (отходит, чтобы очередные падающие сверху лепешки не попали на него)

ФАРАМИР (очень нервно): Как утонули?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эта посудина уже полностью под поверхностью лавы.

ФАРАМИР: Нееет! Мы так не договаривались! Тирр! Тирр! Это неправильный конкурс.

ХАЛДИР: А ты уверен, что это - все еще конкурс? По-моему, больше похоже на очередную накладку в этом д-дурацком шоу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Хэл, ты давно начал заикаться?

ХАЛДИР: Я не з-з-заикаюсь!

ФАРАМИР (слегка обалдело смотрит на эльфов): Вы это всерьез? Тирр нас в самом деле не спасет?

ХАЛДИР (пожимает плечами): Ну… Если они успеют справиться с возникшими проблемами _до_ того как мы задохнемся или испечемся заживо, то - может и спасет.

ФАРАМИР: Леголас сделай что-нибудь! Это же твой конкурс! (трясет Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (виновато): Я не знаю, что делать.

ФАРАМИР (в истерике): А кто знает??!!! Пока ты тут не появился - все было нормально! Насколько этот дурдом можно вообще назвать нормальным!

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень тихо): Я не знаю, что я сделал не так. (садится на пол рядом с Халдиром и закрывает лицо руками)

ФАРАМИР (носится кругами): Я не…! Так не должно…! Так не может…!!!

ХАЛДИР (тихо и безнадежно): Твоя беготня только напрасно сжигает кислород.

ФАРАМИР (не обращает внимания): Я…! Я…!! Я…!!! (неожиданно осеняет) Эовин! (останавливается, скорбно) Эовин!!! ЭОВИН!!! (растерянно) Как же так…? Я с ней…? А она…? И я…? (смотрит на эльфов, Леголас еще больше сжимается под его взглядом)

ХАЛДИР (успокаивающе): Арагорн же обещал тебе о ней позаботиться.

ФАРАМИР (без сил падает на пол): Так не должно было быть.

ХАЛДИР (мрачно): Как я не хочу опять попадать в залы Мандоса.

ФАРАМИР (тоже мрачно, но уже почти спокойно): Ты хоть туда попадешь, а я…

 

Некоторое время все сидят молча.

 

ФАРАМИР (смотрит на Леголаса): Лас, прости меня, что я на тебе сорвался. Ты же знаешь, что все это не из-за тебя. Просто что-то пошло не так.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Но это же был _мой_ конкурс.

ФАРАМИР: Какая разница, чей. Могло случится на любом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (виновато): А случилось на _моем_.

ХАЛДИР (убедительно): Леголас, ты, слава валарам, еще не Эру Илуватар и не отвечаешь за все случайности и несчастья, которые происходят в этом мире. Даже если они случаются в непосредственной близости от твоей персоны.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поднимет голову, задумчиво смотрит на Халдира)

ХАЛДИР (продолжает): С твоей стороны крайне эгоистично обвинять в случившемся именно себя.

ЛЕГОЛАС (изображает на лице слабое подобие улыбки): Я понял.

ФАРАМИР: Хэл, ты всегда такой умный или это на тебя жара так действует?

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Не жара. Близость чертогов Мандоса.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже вздыхает): Но почему именно огонь и лава?

ФАРАМИР (хмыкает): Ну, это же твой кошмар или чей?

ХАЛДИР (философски): Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Она красивая. (кивает на вяло клубящуюся вокруг колбы магму) У кого еще из эльфов был шанс увидеть _это_?

 

Все трое наблюдают за окружающими их огненными водоворотами.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво, с легкими восхищением): И в самом деле, красиво. Никогда не думал, что у лавы может быть так много оттенков. И столько грации и пластики. Будто … будто живой огонь. Опасный, но прекрасный… (любуется лавой)

ФАРАМИР (очень тихо): Все эльфы - психи!

Тирр (появляется): Фухх! Наконец-то, Леголас, ты понял! А я уж думала, что не дождусь! Поседеть с вами можно!

ФАРАМИР (зверски возмущенно): Так ЭТО был КОНКУРС???!!! (кидается на кошку с явными смертоубийственными намерениями

 

Все исчезают из колбы и появляются на одном из переходов.

 

ФАРАМИР (все еще зверски): Придушу!!! (пытается догнать отпрыгивающую Тирр)

Ли (появляется, холодно): Фарамир, если хочешь кого-то убить, то тебе надо гоняться за мной, а не за Тирр. Этот конкурс организовывала и проводила я, а Тирр только контролировала спасательный блок в самых ответственных моментах.

ФАРАМИР (тушуется): Тебя мне убивать как-то неудобно. Все-таки дама, ну и вообще …

Ли (фыркает): Ага, а если дама с хвостом и четырьмя лапами - то можно?

 

Сверху под предводительством Адара спускаются остальные участники.

 

ЛИНДИР (с явным облегчением): Леголас! (бежит вниз)

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Кажется, сейчас я упаду в обморок.

Ли (командует): Тирр, забирай нас отсюда!

 

Все исчезают из огненной пещеры и появляются в нескольких метрах над горным озером, вытекающим из ледника. После секундной задержки все падают в воду.

 

Ли (очень громко взвизгивает, крайне нервно): Иии-Ииии! Тирр! Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу холодную воду!!!

Тирр (появляется на берегу, услужливо): Это не холодная, а ледяная вода.

Ли: Вот погоди, выберусь я на берег! Трехглазая предательница!

Тирр (философски): А что, только им должно быть плохо?


	7. Chapter 7

**_испытание Арагорна_ **

 

Тирр и все участники, кроме Арагорна, появляются посреди какой-то улицы. Людей не видно.

 

ФАРАМИР (удивленно оглядывается): Это же Минас-Тирит...

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы ведь тут одно испытание уже проходили. (Тирр) Тут никакой ошибки нет случайно?

Тирр: Нет, все правильно. Вы опять в Минас-Тирите.

АДАР: Не знаю, как остальным, а мне здесь и в первый раз не понравилось.

ФАРАМИР (с обидой за родной город): Только не думай, что тут действительно все так. Это же испытания. Вот приедешь как-нибудь в Гондор - обязательно посмотри город. Убедишься, что у нас все в порядке.

АДАР (отстраняюще поднимает руки): Нет, уж лучше вы к нам.

ХАЛДИР (не переставая оглядываться): Безлюдно-то как...

ЛИНДИР: А можно узнать, в чем заключается испытание?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом): Нас опять в подземелье сажать будут?

Тирр: Нет, на этот раз будет немного по-другому. Скоро сами увидите.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): Сами увидим?

Тир: Да, во-он в той стороне (машет хвостом) уже через три, две, одну... (исчезает)

 

Все поворачивают головы в указанном направлении.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ого...

АДАР: Моргот!..

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (почти хором): О Эру!

ФАРАМИР: Мама!..

ХАЛДИР (внезапно обрадованно): Люди!..

 

_в тронном зале_

 

Появившийся Арагорн обнаруживает, что он сидит на своем троне с короной на голове.

 

АРАГОРН: Интересно, и где тут кошмар?

Кирн (появляется возле трона): Должен скоро быть. Опаздывает немного.

АРАГОРН (чуть приободрившись): О, Кирн! Уже не дракон? Кстати, тебя же утром не было, когда этот ужас начался. Ты где был?

Кирн (со вздохом): Носил нашим акционерам отчет о причиненных тобой вчера разрушениях. Совершенно дикие существа. Еще немного, и пришлось бы против них боевые приемы применять.

АРАГОРН (не обращает внимания на фразу о разрушениях): Понятно. А у нас тут конкурс кошмаров в самом разгаре. Кажется, сейчас как раз очередь моего кошмара.

Кирн: Я уже в курсе. Буду теперь следить за проведением твоего испытания.

 

Снаружи внезапно раздается какой-то грохот, топот и крики.

 

АРАГОРН: А это еще что такое?

Кирн (прислушивается): Кажется, охрану валят. Неаккуратно, зато быстро.

АРАГОРН (вскакивает с трона): Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что враг прорвался в город, и его войска уже добрались до самого верхнего яруса?

Кирн: Честно говоря, это не совсем враг.

 

Двери тронного зала начинают трещать от ударов.

 

Кирн: Ну, мне пора. Удачи тебе тут (исчезает).

АРАГОРН (пытается нащупать меч, но не находит его): Не могу поверить, сюда кто-то ломится, а на мне корона, зато нет никакого оружия! Разве так дела делаются?

 

Оружие Арагорн найти не успевает. Двери наконец разлетаются, и в тронный зал вваливается целая толпа. Больше всего эти люди, не все из которых имеют в качестве оружия даже простую палку, напоминают обычных горожан. Собственно, это и есть простые горожане.

 

АРАГОРН (грозным голосом): Я требую объяснений! Что тут происходит?

 

Толпа расступается и вперед выходит Боромир.

 

БОРОМИР (не менее грозным голосом): Это революция! Больше народ Гондора не будет угнетенным королевской властью! Долой монархию, даешь демократию!

ТОЛПА (поддерживает слова Боромира одобрительным гулом)

АРАГОРН (нехорошо смотрит на Боромира): Все ясно. Ты хочешь меня свергнуть и занять мое место, так?

БОРОМИР (кричит): Вот он - образ мысли монархистов! Мы, демократы, не занимаем чужого места! Мы проводим голосования. (указывает на Арагорна) Хватайте этого тирана!

ТОЛПА (с криками "Ура!", "За свободу!", "Бей королей!" и "Даешь переворот!" бросается на Арагорна).

 

_где-то в городе_

 

Участники очень резво убегают от разъяренной толпы, размахивающей вилами и транспарантами. Леголас и Линдир, взяв Халдира под руки с двух сторон, тянут его за собой.

 

ХАЛДИР (непонимающе): Почему мы убегаем? Это же, вроде, не орки... (оглядывается) И не урук-хаи. Люди как люди.

АДАР (не оглядываясь): Поверь мне, уж лучше орки, чем такие люди.

ФАРАМИР (недоуменно): Я не понимаю! Во всем Гондоре никогда не было народных беспорядков.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Теперь, похоже, будут.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У нас в Умбаре такое бывает, когда капитан корабля команде не платит.

ЛИНДИР: Ты еще скажи, что в таких же масштабах.

ФАРАМИР: Джек, а ведь ты прав! Надо разобраться, что творится в самом дворце!

АДАР: Мы можем свернуть в сторону дворца, если хочешь, но как ты намерен разобраться с этой толпой?

ФАРАМИР: Их нужно отвлечь...

ХАЛДИР (с готовностью): Я могу с ними поговорить.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сомневаюсь, что это поможет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мы можем побежать в разные стороны.

ЛИНДИР Точно. Если Фарамир побежит к дворцу один, за ним, толпа наверняка погонится за нами, а не за ним.

АДАР: Угу, офигенный план.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается на преследователей): А в чем проблема? За нами и так гонятся... и без Фарамира тоже будут гнаться.

АДАР (на бегу машет рукой): Ну, как хотите.

ФАРАМИР: Тогда на первом перекрестке я направо, а вы налево.

 

Как Фарамир и сказал, на первом перекрестке он отделяется от остальных участников и бежит направо, а не налево. Большая часть толпы бежит налево, но человек десять все-таки решают преследовать Фарамира.

 

_в тронном зале_

 

Арагорн, слегка побитый, связан по рукам и ногам. Перед ним расхаживает окрыленный успехом Боромир. Рядом на всякий случай стоят двое дюжих бугаев из народа. Остальные революционеры где-то на заднем плане, причем половина из них уже убежала праздновать победу.

 

БОРОМИР (с пафосом): Ну что, монархист буржуйский, допрыгался, да? Думал, никогда за тобой не придут? Пару войн выиграл руками народа и уже сидишь тут на троне и дуешься от гордости. А о людях кто думать будет?

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы): Я забочусь о своем народе.

БОРОМИР: Народ уже не твой! Он свой собственный! И как ты о нем заботишься? (Арагорн пытается ответить, но Боромир его перебивает) Рог Гондора, наш великий символ, разбит, из-за твоего дурацкого похода, между прочим! А взамен к нам вдруг из леса пришел король. Нечего сказать, хороша замена.

АРАГОРН (упрямо): Я король по праву. Народ Гондора сам принял меня, как правителя.

БОРОМИР: Это была ошибка, и народ, сам видишь, это уже понял. Еще вспомни про эту странную фразу "рука короля - рука целителя". Всем известно, что это от начала и до конца происки Гендальфа. Об этом уже пишут в учебниках. Хороша жизнь - вылечил пару больных и уже король. Кстати, в ГДР мы тебе позволим стать врачом и жить на зарплату.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Что такое ГДР?

БОРОМИР: Гондорская Демократическая Республика! У нас будет президент и парламент. А поскольку это будет демократическое государство, даже таким как ты мы позволим устроиться на работу после отбытия положенного наказания.

АРАГОРН: Наказания?

БОРОМИР (с большим воодушевлением): Вот именно, наказания! Каждому по заслугам! (бугаям) Уведите его, и поскорее. Пора уже начинать выборы президента. Чем больше наша страна будет бесхозной, тем сильнее упадет мировой рейтинг!

 

Арагорна уводят на площадь перед дворцом, где, несмотря на его попытки отбиться, заковывают в колодки.

 

_в пустом и, кажется, заброшенном, доме_

 

Умбарец и Адар скрываются от преследователей в заброшенном доме. Там они с удобством устроились отдыхать от погони в старых пропыленных креслах.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кажется, они нас потеряли. Хорошо, когда погоня отстает, а не догоняет и начинает бить.

АДАР: А я все-таки не понимаю, зачем нужно было разбегаться в разные стороны. Ну ладно, Фарамир отделился и убежал в другую сторону, но зачем это было делать нам с эльфами?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да все правильно мы сделали. Толпа ведь тоже разделилась, а когда их меньше, они не такие решительные. Вот и отстали.

АДАР: Тоже мне, знаток. Ты еще скажи, что часто такое наблюдал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: В Умбаре такое бывает почти каждый месяц.

АДАР: Весело вы там живете. У нас в Мордоре по крайней мере дисциплина есть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, это там у вас в Мордоре, может, и дисциплина... А сейчас мы в Гондоре и здесь, похоже, полный бардак.

АДАР: Полностью согласен. И из этого бардака надо как-то выбираться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Выберемся. Подождем, пока все успокоится, тут, а потом... (внезапно замолкает)

АДАР: В чем дело? Что не так?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (указывает на стену): Посмотри! Кажется, там какой-то секретный знак.

АДАР (подходит к стене): Да, ты прав. Его тут явно специально вырезали. Интересно, зачем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже подходит к стене): Может, тут что-то спрятано... (начинает простукивать стену) Странно, за стеной, похоже, ничего нет.

АДАР: Может, знак указывает на то, что тут рядом что-то есть, а не на саму стенку.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Точно! И как я сразу не подумал! (скатывает поеденный молью ковер рядом со стенкой. Под ковром оказывается люк.) Вот! Адар, ты гений, без тебя я бы его не нашел.

АДАР (скромно, но довольно): Да ладно. Я все-таки не зря проходил в Мордоре полный шпионский курс.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо будет и мне на такие курсы записаться. (открывает люк, за которым оказывается ведущая вниз лестница) Ну что, посмотрим, что там внизу?

АДАР (с сомнением): А ты уверен, что тебе надо туда лезть?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что еще делать в заброшенном доме, скрываясь от толпы линчевателей?

АДАР (со вздохом): Я уже слышу поговорку - любопытство умбарца сгубило.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пессимист ты. (спускается) Сам, конечно, как хочешь, а я посмотрю, чего там есть.

АДАР (обреченно): Подожди, пропадешь ты без меня один. Я с тобой. (спускается за Умбарцем)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается, шепотом): Только говори тише.

АДАР (шепотом): Ладно. И все-таки я не одобряю эту затею. У нас и так проблем хватает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (шепотом): Да ладно, вдруг мы там внизу найдем золото, сныканое прошлыми владельцами дома?

АДАР (шепотом): Что-то я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (шепотом): Всегда стоит попробовать поискать. (бормочет) Ну и темно же тут. Осторожно, здесь лестница кончается.

АДАР: Слушай, а почему мы говорим шепотом?

 

Внезапно вокруг зажигается несколько факелов, которые освещаю большую группу небритых людей с саблями, окруживших Адара и Умбарца.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поясняет со вздохом): Вот поэтому и надо было говорить тихо.

 

_на крыше какого-то дома, где-то на верхних ярусах города_

 

Леголас и Линдир по возможности удобно расположились на крыше. Они все еще удерживают Халдира, который регулярно порывается сорваться с крыши вниз, к людям.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (вяло прикалывается): Мы сейчас прямо как партизаны. Сейчас по крышам уходить будем, а потом огородами.

ЛИНДИР: Это все очень печально. Когда так было, чтобы люди гнались за эльфом, чтобы его разорвать?

ХАЛДИР: Неужели с ними нельзя было просто поговорить? А ты, например, мог бы им спеть.

ЛИНДИР: Не думаю, что петь толпе, которая за тобой гонится, - хорошая идея.

ХАЛДИР (уверенно): Ты не любишь людей.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хэл, мы все любим людей, но когда они за тобой гонятся с вилами, лучше от них убегать.

ХАЛДИР (с обиженным видом демонстративно отворачивается).

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру, тихо): Слушай, надо с ним что-то делать. Может, споешь ему что-нибудь умиротворяющее? Вдруг, успокоится?

ЛИНДИР (тоже тихо): Не стоит. Если внизу кто-нибудь услышит, опять придется убегать.

ХАЛДИР (обрадовано показывает куда-то пальцем): Смотрите, сколько там людей!

ЛЕГОЛАС (не глядя в указанную сторону): Ну вот опять...

ХАЛДИР: Там с ними и Арагорн!

ЛИНДИР: Арагорн? (присматривается) О Эру, его заковывают прямо на площади!.. Представляю, что он сейчас чувствует.

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень уверенно): Нет, представить, что в такой момент чувствует Арагорн, может только Арагорн. (тоже присматривается) Смотрите, Фарамира ведут! Все-таки он попался.

ЛИНДИР: Надо их спасать. (Халдиру) Хэл, мы все-таки идем к людям.

ХАЛДИР (торжествующе): И стоило столько спорить. Послушали бы меня с самого начала...

ЛЕГОЛАС: Потом будем выяснять разногласия. Пошли.

ЛИНДИР: Мы, конечно, пойдем, вот только как мы их спасать будем?

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумывается, машет рукой): Разберемся по обстановке.

 

_на площади_

 

Закованный в кандалы Арагорн мрачно наблюдает за тем, как ведут пойманного Фарамира. Рядом с ним за этим же наблюдает и Боромир, который вышел посмотреть, хорошо ли заковали Арагорна.

 

ФАРАМИР (замечает Боромира): Брат, помоги! Люди здесь сошли с ума!

БОРОМИР (громко и грозно): Нет, это ты сошел с ума, а люди проснулись ото сна и решили скинуть оковы монархии! Монархии, пособником которой ты всегда был! (приказным тоном) Заковать этого предателя рядом с проклятым тираном!

 

Представители народа из числа особо бугаистых быстро выполняют приказание и заковывают Фарамира в колодки в метре от Арагорна.

 

ФАРАМИР (истерично): Да что тут вообще происходит? В Гондоре никогда раньше так не поступали!

БОРОМИР (не обращает внимания на брата): Какая картина - павший король и его верный пес. Нельзя лишать народ удовольствия полюбоваться на это, так что я увеличу срок вашего наказания с года до трех лет.

ФАРАМИР (с ужасом): С года?!

АРАГОРН (почти одновременно с Фарамиром): До трех лет?!

БОРОМИР (зловеще смеется): Вот именно! Вы сполна заплатите за свои преступления против народа! Ладно, вы тут думайте о своей жизни, а я займусь наведением порядка в своей родной республике.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Ну да, совершил революцию, а потом решил убрать за собой. Похвально.

БОРОМИР: Ты не в том положении, чтобы паясничать! (бугаям) Вас я назначаю милицией. Идите и берите денежные штрафы с тех, кто проводит беспорядки и бегает со скоростью выше шестидесяти километров в час. Наиболее преданных демократии можете принимать в свои ряды.

 

Бугаи нестройно салютуют, с криками "неча тут толпиться" и "потом еще насмотритесь" быстро разгоняют собравшийся на площади народ, после чего радостно убегают искать нарушителей в городе. Впрочем, двое из них остаются караулить у дверей дворца и наблюдают за площадью.

 

БОРОМИР: Отлично, еще одна проблема решена. (Арагорну и Фарамиру) Придется мне вас оставить, надо готовить предвыборную речь.

 

После ухода Боромира некоторое время Арагорн и Фарамир проводят в молчании на опустевшей площади.

 

ФАРАМИР (очень серьезно): Арагорн, скажи мне честно, это твой кошмар или опять мой?

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): По-моему, все-таки мой.

ФАРАМИР: Тогда почему я тут закован?!

АРАГОРН: Ну не знаю, наверно, это уже инициатива самого Боромира.

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): Хочешь сказать, он тут настоящий?

АРАГОРН (со злостью): Я бы это проверил, набив ему морду... А так, Моргот его знает.

ФАРАМИР (потрясенно): Поверить не могу!

АРАГОРН: Нет, я серьезно не знаю, настоящий он или нет.

ФАРАМИР: Да я не об этом! Смотри, вон наши эльфы идут, полным составом.

 

Действительно, к ним подходят Леголас и Линдир, ведущие за собой регулярно порывающегося сбежать Халдира.

 

ФАРАМИР: Рад вас видеть живыми и невредимыми. А куда вы Джека с Адаром дели?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы с ними побежали в разные стороны. Потом мы спрятались на крыше и оттуда увидели вас тут.

ЛИНДИР: Честно говоря, положение незавидное.

АРАГОРН (очень мрачно): Спасибо, я это и так понял. Не травите душу.

ХАЛДИР (обиженно): Тут недавно были люди. А теперь их нет. Вы меня опять обманули.

ЛИНДИР: Хэл, поверь, мы сами ожидали тут встретить огромную толпу народа.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кстати, о народе. Или мне показалось, или люди успокоились и больше за нами не гоняются.

АРАГОРН: Революция уже завершилась, короля скинули. Теперь наоборот надо восстановить порядок. Можешь Хэла свободно отпускать к людям.

ФАРАМИР: Правильно, Боромир восстановит порядок, который сам и нарушил, а потом и то и другое припишет себе как достоинства в предвыборной программе.

ЛИНДИР: Дела... надо вас как-то вытаскивать, и прочь из этого сумасшедшего дома.

АРАГОРН (говорит спокойно, но глаза...): А как ты собираешься нас вытащить? Мы тут заключенные, пленники, преступники. Конечно, теперь здесь демократия, на преступников можно смотреть, можно даже разговаривать с ними, но отпускать на свободу нельзя. Иначе вас тоже закуют и запрут где-нибудь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: В общем, если и пытаться вас освободить, то не днем. И нужно сразу после этого быстро выбираться из города.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходит к остальным, вместе с Адаром): У меня есть идея, как освободить наших правителей и вернуть Арагорну Гондор.

АДАР: Ты еще скажи, что сам это придумал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, не сам, конечно, но...

АРАГОРН (перебивает его): Говори уже! Что за идея?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Убегая от толпы, мы с Адаром спрятались в пустом доме. Там оказался тайный ход в логово к местным контрабандистам.

ФАРАМИР (торжествующе): А я знал, что Арагорн их тут не всех поймал!

АРАГОРН (молчит)

ЛИНДИР: Нашел о чем волноваться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так вот, они против того, что сейчас происходит, против этой... этой...

АДАР (подсказывает): Демократии.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Точно! Так вот, они боятся, что при этой кратии законным станут некоторые незаконные виды бизнеса, и они потеряют прибыли. Так что они готовы нам помочь... В некотором роде.

ХАЛДИР (внезапно заинтересовавшись): Как-как они готовы помочь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мнется): Ну, в общем... они сказали, что...

АДАР (подхватывает): Короче, они помогут в проведении предвыборной программы для нашего кандидата. Ну там листовки, агитация в пользу нашего кандидата и бесплатный левый ром для тех, кто будет слушать его речь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (протестующе): Эй! У них был нормальный ром!

АРАГОРН (рявкает): А ну тихо! Объясните еще раз и медленнее, чтобы все было понятно.

АДАР: В общем, мы должны найти кого-то, кто не побоится выступить кандидатом в президенты против Боромира, а потом сохранит старый добрый режим, и привести его к победе.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего себе задачка.

АДАР: Да, я забыл, кандидат должен обязательно быть гондорцем.

ЛИНДИР: Еще лучше. И где мы отыщем настолько храброго гондорца?

 

После пятисекундной паузы Адар, Умбарец, Линдир и Леголас одновременно поворачивают головы в сторону Арагорна и Фарамира. Халдир, пользуясь случаем, пытается удрать, но его опять удерживают.

 

АРАГОРН (с досадой): Ну чего смотрите? Дохлый номер. Я тиран и сверженный монарх, и вообще враг народа номер один.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что, если попробовать выдвинуть в президенты Фарамира?

ФАРАМИР: Та же беда. Кажется, я враг народа номер два.

ЛИНДИР: Я уверен, что-то можно с этим сделать.

АДАР (воодушевленно): Конечно, можно! Я это уже вижу. Ты, Фарамир, внедрился в правительственную верхушку, чтобы развалить монархию. Именно ты ослабил её настолько, что революция прошла так успешно. К сожалению, тебя невинно осудили, но ты не теряешь стойкости духа и готов бороться за правду и демократию даже в оковах. Слава полководца и должность коменданта Итилиэна создадут тебе необходимую стартовую репутацию для предвыборной кампании. Народ на все это купится. (все это Адар произнес на одном дыхании и теперь пытается отдышаться)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением): Это было круто.

ХАЛДИР (с затаенной радостью): Значит, устраиваем выборы?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Похоже на то.

ХАЛДИР (с интересом) Здорово! Никогда раньше не участвовал в выборах.

АРАГОРН: По-моему, вы кое-что забыли. Выборы - очень долгий и трудоемкий процесс. Легче и быстрее придумать план побега, чем ждать, когда объявят победителя в выборах.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар тоже так говорил, но это мнение изменил один очень важный факт.

ФАРАМИР: И что это за факт такой?

АДАР: Выборы будут очень быстрые. Часа через три начнут принимать голоса граждан, а к ночи объявят президента.

ЛИНДИР: Наверно, это идея Боромира.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): А чья же еще. Этот подлец так и жаждет побыстрее захватить власть. Убить его мало...

ЛЕГОЛАС: Потом его убьешь, если захочешь, а пока надо победить в выборах.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А это ничего, что мы выдвигаем Фарамира? Я о том, что хорошо бы вернуть Арагорну корону, а не поддерживать демократическую борьбу этих... кандидатов в президенты.

ФАРАМИР (неуверенно): По-моему, главное - не дать Боромиру прийти к власти. А потом уже разберемся.

ЛИНДИР: По-моему, главное в этом испытании - вытащить вас из этих колодок.

АРАГОРН: В любом случае, нельзя терять времени. (переходит на командный тон) Джек, Адар, вы идите к своим контрабандистам и начинайте производство плакатов и листовок. Леголас, найди, где тут заявляют кандидатов в президенты, Халдир...

ХАЛДИР (почти без надежды): Я хочу поговорить с людьми здесь...

АРАГОРН: Отлично, говори с людьми и рассказывай им о том, какой плохой Боромир. Линдир, присмотришь за ним?

ЛИНДИР: Не волнуйся, присмотрю.

ХАЛДИР (очень радостно): Ну наконец-то! Я вас не подведу!

АРАГОРН: Великолепно. (ехидно) А мы с Фарамиром никуда отсюда не пойдем. Лень. Поэтому предвыборную речь перед народом проведем прямо здесь. Я пока ему расскажу, что обещать людям.

АДАР: Ладно, думаю, нам стоит поспешить. Пошли, Джек, надо еще придумать текст для листовок.

 

Адар и Умбарец уходят.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (озираясь): Интересно, кто мне скажет, где в президенты записывают.

ФАРАМИР: По идее, людям должны сообщить, где будут избирательные пункты. Можно попробовать там поспрашивать.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хорошая мысль, спасибо. (тоже уходит)

ЛИНДИР (с видом страдальца): Все-таки, это безумная затея. (Халдиру) Ну, Хэл, пойдем устраивать черный пиар.

 

Леголас и Халдир уходят. На площади остаются только закованные Арагорн и Фарамир.

 

АРАГОРН (бодрым голосом, но с суровым выражением лица): Ну, родной, готовься - президентом будешь.

ФАРАМИР: Как-то я волнуюсь. У меня и речи нет... и предвыборной программы. Ничего нет.

АРАГОРН: Именно поэтому надо все и придумать. Или тебе сейчас есть, чем заняться?

ФАРАМИР: Да нет, но...

АРАГОРН: Тогда слушай и учись. Простой народ обожает обещания, так что не скупись. Обещай жизнь получше, налоги поменьше и еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Но не перебарщивай, а то могут не поверить.

ФАРАМИР: Этого я и боюсь - что мне не поверят.

АРАГОРН: Если тебе не поверят, то просто закидают специально приготовленными тухлыми помидорами. Бить человека в колодках - неприлично.

ФАРАМИР (успокаивается): Это не так страшно...

АРАГОРН: Но если ты не выбьешься в президенты, то Боромир на четыре года станет законным правителем Гондора. А потом он может пойти на второй срок.

ФАРАМИР: Это же кошмар будет!

АРАГОРН: То-то и оно. Значит, давай работать над твоим имиджем, чтоб народ тебя полюбил с первого взгляда.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Какой в нашем положении может быть имидж? Колодки от лучших эльфийских мастеров?

АРАГОРН: Не нагнетай ситуацию, и так все плохо. А положение у тебя неплохое. Поза "слуга народа", все обрыдаются.

ФАРАМИР: Издеваешься?

АРАГОРН: Нет, прикидываю варианты. Кстати, запомни, когда соберется народ, мы с тобой будем не друзья.

ФАРАМИР (раздраженно): Еще пара твоих мрачных шуток и притворяться не придется.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, сперва дослушай меня, а уж потом можешь прилюдно обзывать меня самозванцем, если хочешь.

 

_первый избирательный пункт_

 

Здесь уже поставлены кабинки для голосующих и урна для бюллетеней. Пока тут никого нет, кроме одного единственного человека, сидящего за столом со скучающим видом.

Входит Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (вежливо): Добрый день.

ЧЕЛОВЕК (меланхолично): Голоса еще не принимаются. Рано.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да я не голосовать. Я хотел у вас спросить, где можно заявить кандидата в президенты?

ЧЕЛОВЕК (в некоторым интересом): А что, есть еще кандидаты?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Один - точно есть.

ЧЕЛОВЕК: Тогда говорите, как его зовут, и мы его имя здесь добавим в бюллетени.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Фарамир Итилиэнский.

ЧЕЛОВЕК (берет перо, записывает): Хорошо, добавим.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Большое спасибо (собирается уйти, но останавливается). Погодите, вы сказали, что добавите его здесь?

ЧЕЛОВЕК: Ну да.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А это единственный избирательный пункт?

ЧЕЛОВЕК: Нет, естественно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А как же тогда с остальными быть?

ЧЕЛОВЕК (пожимает плечами): С остальными сами разбирайтесь. Тут мы вашего Фарамира добавим, а другие пункты - уже не наше дело.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А сколько этих пунктов вообще в городе?

ЧЕЛОВЕК: По-моему, штук двадцать, считая этот.

ЛЕГОЛАС: О Эру... (обреченно) Скажете, где они расположены?

 

_в логове контрабандистов_

 

В полутемной комнате пожилой контрабандист листом бумаги и пером наготове готовится записывать текст. Адар и Умбарец, соответственно, готовятся текст диктовать.

 

АДАР: А успеют вообще сделать много листовок? Времени-то в обрез.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не сомневайся. Они тут на фальшивых этикетках уже натренировались.

АДАР: Ну тогда... (задумывается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Самое главное сверху крупным текстом написать "Голосуйте за Фарамира" и восклицательный знак.

КОНТРАБАНДИСТ (Записывает).

АДАР: Правильно. А дальше надо так: "Прославленный герой Войны Кольца, примерный семьянин и патриот своей страны не может спокойно наблюдать кризис в Гондоре".

КОНТРАБАНДИСТ (записывает).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Адару): Добавь еще про оковы и что-нибудь про Боромира.

АДАР: "Невинно осужденный своим братом Боромиром и заключенный под стражу во время переворота, он не собирается опускать руки и прекращать борьбу за светлое будущее своих сограждан".

КОНТРАБАНДИСТ (хмыкает, записывает).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо написать, что он согласен на себя принять эту тяжкую ношу. Ну, типа как делает это как одолжение для народа.

АДАР: Точно. Записывай. "Он готов принять на себя тяжелую ношу правления Гондором и положить конец разъедающим государство интригам и коррупции".

КОНТРАБАНДИСТ (недоуменно): Чего-чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты пиши-пиши. Это все пишут в предвыборных листовках, не обращай внимания.

КОНТРАБАНДИСТ: А... (записывает).

АДАР: Пиши дальше. "Сделайте правильный выбор - голосуйте за Фарамира Итилиэнского".

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И восклицательный знак.

АДАР: Ну и внизу последняя приписка. "Сегодня в пять часов дня Фарамир выступит с речью на площади перед дворцом".

КОНТРАБАНДИСТ (записывает): Хорошо, скоро распространим такие по городу. А вы зайдите к нашему пахану, он вас видеть хотел.

АДАР (подозрительно): Интересно, зачем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пошли, спросим.

 

_пятый избирательный пункт_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (монотонно): Фарамир Итилиэнский. Пожалуйста, запишите без ошибок, все-таки кандидат в президенты.

 

_на одной из улиц_

 

ХАЛДИР (ищет какое-нибудь скопление людей): Как думаешь, люди нам поверят?

ЛИНДИР (пожимая плечами): Думаю, да. Тут ведь раньше выборов не было, да и эльфам должны верить. Мы, конечно, поступаем не очень честно, но на благо Гондора.

ХАЛДИР (замечает небольшое сборище людей, читающих какое-то объявление): А вот и люди! Наконец-то я с ними смогу поговорить!

ЛИНДИР: Только не забудь - ругаем Боромира и не рассказываем о строительстве таланов.

ХАЛДИР: А это ведь хорошая мысль! Я бы мог рассказать, как...

ЛИНДИР (перебивает, укоризненно): Хэл!

ХАЛДИР (обреченно): Ну хорошо, буду ругать Боромира.

 

Халдир и Линдир подходят к людям, которые смотрят на них с явным интересом. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что читали они объявление, призывающее голосовать за Боромира.

 

ЛИНДИР (нарочито-радостно): Приветствую вас, добрые жители славного Минас-Тирита.

ХАЛДИР (с явным интересом): Что пишут в объявлениях сегодня?

МУЖЧИНА ИЗ ТОЛПЫ: Пишут, что надо голосовать за Боромира.

ЛИНДИР (с почти непритворным ужасом): За Боромира? Ну-ка, дайте посмотреть. (вчитывается в объявление) Герой Войны Кольца?! Почетный член Братства Кольца?

ХАЛДИР (уверено): Чепуха! Да он чуть было не уничтожил последнюю надежду выиграть войну!

МУЖЧИНА ИЗ ТОЛПЫ (тычет пальцем в объявление): Но ведь он сверг короля и теперь, с приходом... (выискивает в тексте нужное слово) А, вот! С приходом демократии мы будем жить лучше.

ХАЛДИР: Неужели, при короле вы жили плохо?

ЖЕНЩИНА ИЗ ТОЛПЫ (задумчиво): Да нет, муж зарплату приносил исправно и почти всю.

ЛИНДИР: Ну значит свергать короля было совсем не обязательно.

МУЖЧИНА ИЗ ТОЛПЫ: Но Боромир пресек все беспорядки, которые были в городе.

ХАЛДИР (очень скептически): Ну да, после того, как сам начал эти беспорядки. Невелика заслуга.

МУЖЧИНА ИЗ ТОЛПЫ (замолкает, не находя больше аргументов).

ХАЛДИР (качает головой): Сразу видно, что это не очень хороший кандидат. Вы должны голосовать за другого.

ЖЕНЩИНА ИЗ ТОЛПЫ: А разве есть какой-то другой кандидат?

ЛИНДИР (оживляясь): Конечно, есть! Фарамир. Вот он - честный человек. Он вас не подведет, в отличии от этого Боромира!

ХАЛДИР (наставительно): Когда придет время, обязательно сделайте правильный выбор.

 

Из-за ближайшего поворота выходят трое новоявленных милиционеров и с грозным видом идут к толпе.

 

ЛИНДИР (косится на бугаев): Ладно, Хэл, пойдем.

ХАЛДИР: Но я...

ЛИНДИР (перебивает, настойчиво): Пойдем.

 

Линдир быстро уводит обиженного Халдира. Оставшихся людей, мучающихся тяжелыми раздумьями относительно выбора, разгоняют со словами "неча тут толпиться".

 

ХАЛДИР (обиженно): Ну вот, а я уже собрался рассказать им про таланы.

ЛИНДИР: Мы же договорились, что про таланы ты им не рассказываешь. Этих мы уже обработали, теперь они будут сомневаться и делиться сомнениями с другими... Надо искать других людей.

ХАЛДИР (грустно): А мне так понравились эти...

 

_девятый избирательный пункт_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно и монотонно): Его зовут Фарамир Итилиэнский. Большое вам спасибо. Я пойду дальше...

 

_на площади_

 

АРАГОРН (продолжает долгую речь, полную объяснений): ...Вообще, у тебя неплохая позиция. Ты в Братстве Кольца не состоял и вообще, никаких других порочащих тебя связей не имеешь.

ФАРАМИР: Не знал, что демократия будет против Братства.

АРАГОРН: Еще непонятно, какое у народа будет отношения к Братству, но ты, как непричастный, об этом можешь не волноваться.

ФАРАМИР: А если на меня найдут какой-нибудь компромат?

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): А что, есть что-то порочащее?

ФАРАМИР: Да нет, но вдруг кто-нибудь оклевещет?

АРАГОРН (обнадеживающе): Конечно, оклевещет! Можешь даже не сомневаться. Это же политика!

 

На площадь возвращаются Адар с Умбарцем.

 

АРАГОРН (нетерпеливо): Ну, как все прошло с листовками?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бодро): В принципе, по большому счету, очень хорошо.

ФАРАМИР: В принципе?

АДАР: Вообще, у нас есть две новости. Одна хорошая, а одна плохая.

АРАГОРН (тяжело вздыхает): Так я и думал. Начинайте с хорошей.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (все так же бодро): Когда мы уходили, они уже уносили первую партию листовок, и они откроют по городу точки, где каждому бесплатно будут давать ром, и еще будут там же убеждать голосовать за Фарамира.

ФАРАМИР: А плохая новость?

АДАР (хмуро): Эти честные контрабандисты сразу сказали, что предвыборная программа им дорого обходится, и если мы не победим на выборах, они этой ночью вас зарежут.

АРАГОРН (с чувством и очень выразительно): А-фи-ге-ть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поправляет): О-фигеть.

АРАГОРН (срывается): Да какая разница! Главное, что нас тут прирежут, если что-то пойдет не так! И кто? Контрабандисты!

ФАРАМИР: Ты же говорил, что я вполне могу победить на выборах.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Полной уверенности никогда не бывает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно вам. Если выборы провалятся, побьем охрану и просто смотаемся из города.

АДАР: Спорим, у охраны нет ключей от колодок?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверено): Собьем замки. Ну или просто взломаем. (гордо) Я, кстати, отлично умею взламывать замки.

АРАГОРН (скептически): Угу, тюремные и чужими косточками.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с тяжелым вздохом): Кругом одни критики...

ФАРАМИР: Я думаю, как-нибудь из этого всего выпутаемся. (осматривается, насколько ему позволяют колодки) Слушайте, а где наши эльфы? Куда они пропали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Может, их все-таки схватили и посадили в тюрьму?

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Или сразу по-тихому казнили.

АДАР (старается казаться спокойным): Да никуда они не денутся. Поверьте мне, эльфы - такая штука, от которой никак не отделаешься, даже если очень захочешь.

 

Именно в этот момент на площадь приходят все три эльфа.

 

ЛИНДИР (услышавший слова Адара): Ну спасибо тебе, Адар. Уж если ТЫ говоришь, что от эльфов не отделаться, придется поверить.

ФАРАМИР: Мы вас заждались. Как у вас успехи?

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Мы поговорили с многими людьми!

ЛИНДИР: Да, провели кое-какую агитацию. А потом встретили Ласа и пошли помогать ему.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оказывается, Фарамира нужно было заявлять в каждом избирательном пункте. Если бы не Лин с Хэлом, то во всех пунктах заявить нашего кандидата не успели бы.

АРАГОРН: По крайней мере, успели. Теперь Фарамиру осталось только провести речь.

 

Какой-то подозрительного вида мужик выкатывает на площадь средних размеров ларек. На ларьке надписи "Три первые кружки бесплатно" и "Голосуйте за Фарамира".

 

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Так вот, почему мне не удалось их всех посадить в тюрьму. У них точки мобильные.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нашел время об этом думать.

АРАГОРН: Я у Фарамира этому научился. Когда волнуешься, думай о чем-то отвлеченном.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): А у меня не получается. Я боюсь, что не смогу речь толкнуть. И боюсь, что придет Боромир и все сорвет.

АДАР: Боромир вряд ли придет. Я думаю, он сейчас или сам где-то речь толкает, или навещает дома инвалидов, больницы и школы. Это как часть предвыборной программы.

ЛИНДИР: Кстати, вы хоть наметили речь?

АРАГОРН: Примерно. Как ты понимаешь, записать мы её никак не могли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (искренне): Ничего, Фарамир, я в тебя верю.

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо, Джек, ты настоящий друг.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): А я тебе не друг? Полтора часа тебе объяснял, как речь толкать.

ФАРАМИР (ехидно): Ты сам сказал, когда подойдут люди, чтобы послушать речь, сделать вид, что мы вообще не знакомы.

АРАГОРН (довольно): Что ж, хоть что-то ты точно запомнил.

 

На площади понемногу начинают собираться люди, пришедшие послушать речь.

 

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру, тихо): Все, с этого момента я молчу, а ты со мной не разговариваешь.

ХАЛДИР (восхищенно): Сколько людей! Можно я им расскажу про Боромира?

ЛИНДИР: Не стоит, Фарамир это сделает за нас.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лучше тут не толпиться рядом с Фарамиром, мы привлекаем внимание.

АДАР: Джек прав, нам надо отойти куда-нибудь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Фарамиру): Ладно, удачи тебе. Если что, мы будем рядом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ободряюще): И набьем морду кому надо будет.

 

Леголас, Линдир, Адар, Халдир и Умбарец отходят от колодок к краю площади, откуда и наблюдают за собирающимся народом. Некоторые сразу направляются к ларьку где, выслушав наставления по поводу голосования, получают ром.

 

ХАЛДИР (Линдиру, немного завистливо): А мы с тобой не смогли столько людей собрать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Интересно, на что они все купились - только на ром или еще на объявление о речи.

ЛИНДИР: Хочется надеяться, что на речь.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Надеяться, конечно, можно. Но бесплатный ром даже мне кажется более привлекательным, чем вся эта канитель с выборами.

ХАЛДИР (смотрит в сторону ларька): Смотрите, а там...

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Хэл, мы и так знаем, что тут полно народу, на площади уже кокосу упасть негде. Но я тебя наслушался еще когда мы проводили агитацию.

ХАЛДИР (демонстративно надувается).

 

Народ действительно уже заполнил всю площадь, так что Фарамир решает начать свою речь.

 

ФАРАМИР (громко и внятно): Сограждане!

ТОЛПА (притихает и внимательно слушает).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (шепотом): Хорошо начал. Авторитетно.

ФАРАМИР: Вы видите, я предстал перед вами не в шелковых одеждах, а в тяжелых оковах. Меня осудили за преступления, которые я не совершал, надеясь сломить мою волю, но этого недостаточно, чтобы меня остановить!

АДАР (тоже шепотом): Агрессивно говорит. Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас народ это любит.

ЛИНДИР (шепотом): Кто бы сомневался, у вас же одни орки.

АДАР (шепотом): Ну, люди тоже есть.

ФАРАМИР: Я всем сердцем люблю свою страну и не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как вас, моих соотечественников, обманывают! Гондор уже наполовину находится в руках милитариста, который не сможет исполнить свои обещания! Нельзя позволить ему прийти к власти, ибо это погубит тот счастливый Гондор, который мы все любим!

ХАЛДИР (уже давно забывший про обиду, шепотом): Красиво говорит. Мы так не смогли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (шепотом): Слезу давит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поправляет шепотом): Это называется - играть на чувствах людей.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с искренним удивлением, шепотом): А я как сказал?

ФАРАМИР: Даже закованный в цепи, запертый на тюремный замок, я готов бороться! Я намерен принять бразды управления Гондором не ради славы и почестей, а ради своего народа, который я поклялся оберегать всеми силами до самой смерти!

ТОЛПА (разражается аплодисментами. Слышны крики "Фарамира в президенты!", "Ура!", "Мы с тобой в этой борьбе!".)

ФАРАМИР (окрыленный успехом): Я не буду тратить ваше время на обещания, которые может сделать каждый! Я прошу вас о помощи! Я призываю вас не допустить несправедливости, которая приведет к разрушению Гондора! Для нашей прекрасной страны сейчас наступили тяжелые времена и её судьба полностью находится в ваших руках, так не отдавайте её тому, кто не сможет о ней позаботиться!

 

Аплодисменты переходят в бурные овации. Люди кричат что-то одобрительное, но расслышать отдельные выкрики нет никакой возможности. Фарамир пытается раскланиваться в колодках.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже аплодирует): Молодец! Нет, ну какая речь, а!

АДАР: Это точно, надо будет не забыть и потом записать себе. Вдруг пригодится, когда своим оркам буду речи для поднятия боевого духа толкать.

ЛИНДИР: Плагиатор ты, Адар.

АДАР (оскорбленно): Не плагиатор, а человек, который умеет воспользоваться любой ситуацией для расширения своего кругозора!

 

Толпа успокаивается и начинает расходиться только через десять минут бурных аплодисментов. Некоторые, из тех, кто не успел выпить три бесплатные кружки рома, задерживаются у ларька. Наконец площадь пустеет и контрабандист начинает откатывать свой ларек.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спохватывается): Черт, он же сейчас уйдет! (бежит к ларьку)

ХАЛДИР (с интересом): Интересно, зачем Джеку ларек.

АДАР: Тут и думать не надо, естественно, он хочет получить ром.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возвращается, в руках тащит три полные кружки рома): Кто-нибудь, возьмите одну! А то пролью сейчас.

ЛЕГОЛАС (принимает у него одну кружку): Давай... Слушай, зачем тебе столько сразу?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да это не мне, а Арагорну с Фарамиром. Я знаю, как это непросто - сидеть в колодках.

ЛИНДИР: А мы уж подумали, что ты все это сам хотел выпить. (с интересом) А откуда ты знаешь, каково это - в колодках сидеть?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я бы не хотел об этом говорить, неприятная история и вообще... Пойдем уже к нашим государям.

 

Участники подходят к колодкам, где Арагорн, кажется, отчитывает Фарамира.

 

АРАГОРН: Поверить не могу! Ты не сделал ни одного обещания! Ни единого!

ФАРАМИР: Ну, я подумал, что...

АРАГОРН (перебивает): И что это за речь вообще? Таких агрессивных речей не слышал еще ни один народ! Такие речи надо толкать смертникам перед последним боевым заданием!

ФАРАМИР: Но я хотел, чтобы...

АРАГОРН: Да плевать, что ты хотел! Да я бы тебя убил, если бы не колодки… (устает ругаться) …и если бы речь не имела такой успех.

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): Так тебе понравилась речь?

АРАГОРН (уверенно): Конечно, нет! Но она удалась.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: С чем вас и поздравляю. Вот, промочите горло. Хоть Адар и говорит, что ром левый, но он вполне себе ничего.

 

Умбарец поит Фарамира, а Леголас - Арагорна. Третью кружку Умбарец выпивает сам.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Фарамир, мы все восхитились твоей речью. А народ - тем более. Уверен, победа в выборах тебе обеспечена.

АДАР: Кстати, сейчас уже должно начаться голосование.

ЛИНДИР: А когда объявят результаты, кто-нибудь знает?

АРАГОРН: Думаю, очень скоро. Боромиру не терпится занять мой трон.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот только трон займет не он.

ФАРАМИР (вскидывается): Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что мне этот трон нужен. Меня в Итилиэне жена ждет, так что я лучше к ней уеду, а трон как-нибудь передам Арагорну. Все-таки он у нас законный государь.

 

В течении следующего часа проходит напряженное ожидание. Темнеет. Халдир за это время делал пару попыток поговорить с двумя бугаями-милиционерами, охраняющими площадь, но его, естественно, удерживали.

 

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Мне уже надоело ждать. Интересно, это нормально, что испытание так долго длится?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А помнишь, когда мы на островах три дня сидели? Они тогда как-то сжали время, или что-то в этом роде.

АРАГОРН: В любом случае, спешить нам пока некуда. (пытаясь скрыть беспокойство) Мы ждем результатов...

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я верю в нашу победу.

ЛИНДИР (глубокомысленно): Надежда умирает последней.

АДАР (еще более глубокомысленно): И в жутких мучениях.

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): А предпоследним умирает надеющийся…

 

На площадь выбегает еще один новоявленный милиционер. Провожаемый заинтересованными взглядами участников, он пересекает площадь и подбегает к двум другим.

 

ПРИБЕЖАВШИЙ (пытается отдышаться): Слышали новость?!

ПЕРВЫЙ ОХРАННИК: Нет, конечно! Мы тут весь день торчим.

ПРИБЕЖАВШИЙ (почти орет): Боромир победил! Теперь нам будут платить большую зарплату!

ВТОРОЙ ОХРАННИК: А он обещал большую зарплату?

ПРИБЕЖАВШИЙ: Конечно! На своей речи. Жалко, вас не было.

ПЕРВЫЙ ОХРАННИК: Ну тогда УРА!!

ВТОРОЙ ОХРАННИК: Точно, ура!!

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поверить не могу! Он все-таки выиграл выборы...

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Ненавижу.

ФАРАМИР (очень грустно): И нас теперь хотят зарезать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оптимистично): Ну, пора переходить к плану Б. (достает из кармана отмычки, начинает вскрывать замок на колодках Арагорна)

АДАР: Ты где их достал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Стянул у контрабандистов, когда они нам пригрозили. Подумал, вдруг пригодится.

ЛИНДИР: Ценю твою находчивость и ловкость рук.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Прикрыли бы лучше от этих дураков. Может, они и болтают, но вдруг заметят, что я тут замок вскрываю?

ЛЕГОЛАС (первым становится между колодками Арагорна и тремя болтающими бугаями): Потом расскажешь, откуда такая школа жизни.

 

К Леголасу присоединяются Адар и Линдир.

 

ФАРАМИР: Такое прикрытие, кстати, тоже привлекает внимание.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Правильно, но все-таки лучше так, чем они сразу увидят, что я тут копаюсь в замке.

АРАГОРН: Кстати, ты долго еще будешь копаться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сейчас-сейчас, все будет в лучшем виде... Еще немного... и...

 

В раздается щелчок и замок открывается. Умбарец открывает колодки.

 

АДАР: Круто! Такому на шпионских курсах не учат.

АРАГОРН (распрямляется, растирает запястья): Ну наконец-то. Ты не представляешь, как мне надоело там сидеть!

ВТОРОЙ ОХРАННИК (смотрит в сторону Арагорна): Эй! Пленный тиран пытается убежать!

ПЕРВЫЙ ОХРАННИК: Ловите его!

 

Все трое бугаев бегут к Арагорну.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ковыряется в замке колодок Фарамира): Господа, вы, отвлеките их, что ли, пока я второй замок вскрою?

АРАГОРН (нехорошим голосом): Сейчас я им покажу, как королей в колодки заковывать. (бежит навстречу бугаям)

ЛЕГОЛАС (косится на Арагорна): Эээ... Я лучше пойду, присмотрю за ним.

АДАР: Думаешь, не справится?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я присмотрю, чтобы он не бил их ногами. (бежит за Арагорном)

 

Арагорн и три бугая встречаются. Первого Арагорн сразу сбивает с ног плечом, увернувшись от удара второго, наносит ему прямой удар в живот, третий же получает от государя мощный апперкот, от которого отлетает на целый метр. Леголас подбегает к месту драки только когда Арагорн уже собирается пинать первого бугая ногами.

 

АДАР (глядя на драку, уважительно): Картина маслом - государь-победитель.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ ("добивает" второй замок, открывает колодки) Ну так Арыч в оковах засиделся, обозлился.

ФАРАМИР (распрямляется, с ненавистью пинает колодки): Должен признать, простые тюремные камеры намного лучше и уже почти кажутся приятными.

ЛИНДИР (с беспокойством смотрит на Леголаса, который что-то говорит Арагорну): Интересно, сумеет ли Лас его успокоить. Если нет, Арагорн их просто убьет.

ХАЛДИР: Ставлю на Леголаса.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ставка принята, кто поставит на Арагорна? Нет, ну давайте уже серьезней, а? Если мы не смотаемся из города, нас повяжут, а потом зарежут.

АДАР: Вроде, он его уговорил. Смотри, возвращаются... и Арагорн этих троих даже не добил.

АРАГОРН (подходит к остальным, кровожадно): Что теперь? Прибьем Боромира?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Арагорн, может лучше нам будет убраться из города? За нами и так будут охотиться, и не только Боромир.

ЛИНДИР: А еще лучше убраться из страны.

АРАГОРН: Но надо же что-то сделать с Боромиром!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Может потом, а? Арыч, серьезно, лучше мотать отсюда.

ЛЕГОЛАС (терпеливо): Да, мы все испытываем злость по отношению к Боромиру, но нам лучше уйти.

АРАГОРН (с тоской смотрит на недобитых бугаев): Ну ладно, уговорили. Но я делаю это только ради вас.

АДАР: Отлично, после революции со стражниками напряженка, так что достанем веревку подлиннее и где-нибудь спустимся по стене.

 

Участники спешно убегают с площади.

 

_У самой первой стены Минас-Тирита_

 

Участники один за другим спускаются по веревке вниз.

ЛЕГОЛАС (спускается последним, смотрит вверх, на стену): Фух, высокая стеночка.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): И за этой стеной Боромир.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не расстраивайся, главное, что мы все свободны и даже живы.

Кирн (появляется): И даже завершили испытание. С чем я вас и поздравляю.

ЛИНДИР: Завершили?

Кирн (кивает): Ага. Кстати, даже успешно. Вы могли спастись из города, либо каким-нибудь образом победить Боромира. Вам, кстати, это почти удалось, но он подтасовал результаты голосования. А если по-честному, то Фарамир выиграл выборы.

ФАРАМИР (с удивлением): Правда?

Кирн: Конечно! Такая речь, это было что-то. Я тоже голосовал за тебя.

АРАГОРН (гордо): Это я его учил, как речи произносить.

АДАР: Не думал, что ведущий будет голосовать на выборах президента.

ХАЛДИР (осуждающе смотрит на Кирна): А он еще на площади ром пил. Я хотел вам показать, но вы меня не слушали.

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Так ведь бесплатно наливали.

ФАРАМИР (нетерпеливо): Кирн, скажи мне, только честно, Боромир тут настоящий или нет?

Кирн: Вообще-то о таком не положено говорить...

АРАГОРН (очень мрачно и грозно смотрит на Кирна).

Кирн: Ну ладно. Это модулируемая иллюзия. Но очень похожая на оригинал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с облегчением): Я так и думал. Все-таки не мог настоящий Боромир на такие подлости пойти.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Думаешь, не мог бы?

Кирн: В любом случае. Задание вы завершили, поздравляю. (подражает голосу Линдира) Адар, а Адар?

АДАР (вздрагивает): Что?

Кирн: Осталось только твое испытание.

АДАР (тяжело вздыхает): Моргот, когда же это кончится?

Кирн: Скоро. А пока - прошу в портал.

 

Открывается портал, в который входят все участники и последним - Кирн.


	8. Chapter 8

**_испытание Адара_ **

 

Все участники, кроме Адара, появляются в темном мрачноватом лесу, похожем на Фангорн.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадовано): Лес!

ФАРАМИР (озираясь, уныло): Лес…

 

Появляются Ли, Тирр и Аллора.

 

Ли: Учитывая необычность данного испытания, мы решили сначала познакомить вас с … э-э-э … с его основной проблематикой, а потом уже начинать конкурс.

 

За спинами ведущих появляются два эльфа.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается рассмотреть эльфов): Интересно, кто это?

АРАГОРН (с предположением): Может быть, какие-нибудь феаноринги?

 

Ведущие расступаются.

 

ЛИНДИР (тихо, ошеломленно): Ой!

АРАГОРН: Ничего ж себе!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Три раза «Ой»!

ЛЕГОЛАС (не веря своим глазам, слегка заикаясь): Чччто этто?

ФАРАМИР: У меня галлюцинации?

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Ой! Вторая парочка лихолесцев! А я сошел с ума! Какая досада! 

Тирр (утешающе): Нет, в данном случае, Халдир ты еще не сошел с ума. Вернее, с ума сошел не ты. (выразительно косится в сторону ведущих)

 

А поляну выходят два эльфа, внешне - полные копии Леголаса и Линдира. И одеты они так же.

 

Тирр: Знакомьтесь, испытание Адара – темные копии-двойники его любимой лихолесской парочки.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает «оригиналу»): Приветствую, Ваше высочество!

ЛЕГОЛАС (растерянно оглядывается на Линдира)

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (склоняется в шутовском поклоне, не спуская глаз с «оригинала»): Салют, менестрель! (выпрямляется) Ну, и все остальные, привет.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС ( _т_ Линдиру): Они что, языки проглотили?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): А оно тебе очень интересно? Лучше оглядись – что-то я Адара не вижу…

ЛИНДИР (не удерживается): А он-то вам зачем?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (нехорошо улыбаясь): Поговорить. О смысле жизни… Давно, знаешь ли, мечтал.

 _т_ ЛИНДИР: Не волнуйся, менестрель. Мы его не больно…

ЛИНДИР (вскидывается): Чего???

АРАГОРН (тихо): Ой, не завидую я Адару…

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (ухмыляется): Нет, резать мы его не будем, это пошло и недостойно эльфийской … мнэээ… морали.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикая): Эльфийской ЧЕГО?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР и _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (дружно смеются)

ФАРАМИР (тихо, Умбарцу): Знаешь, мне его жалко.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кого?

ФАРАМИР (со вздохом): Адара.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отрывая взгляда от двойников): Как все запущено… Я и сам его жалеть начинаю.

ЛИНДИР (делает шаг вперед, громко): Что это за идиотские приколы?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе): Ты не нервничай, не нервничай! Ему понравится… Он же у нас любитель подобных ощущений.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает)

ЛИНДИР (каменеет лицом, ищет на поясе кинжал)

Тирр (прыгает между двойниками и участниками): Все! Познакомились, и будет! Ли, оглашай правила! (исчезает вместе с двойниками)

ЛИНДИР (в пространство, успокаиваясь): Ну, Адар! Ну, извращенец! У всех кошмары, как кошмары, а у тебя?!

 

_на другой поляне_

 

Адар и Аллора стоят на очень похожей поляне в том же лесу.

 

Аллора: Ну, Адар, твой кошмар начинается. Сейчас Ли с Тирр познакомят остальных с… эээ… правилами, и можно будет приступать. Подождем… (присаживается на поваленное дерево)

АДАР (присаживается рядом): Сударыня…

Аллора (машет рукой): Адар, я все хотела сказать, да как-то к слову не приходилось. Давай уже завязывай с этими формальностями. Меня зовут Аллора, можно просто Ал, и на «ты».

АДАР (с сомнением): Да я-то лично не против, но Кирн…

Аллора (недоуменно): А что – Кирн?

АДАР (молча показывает кулак с наигранно мрачным выражением лица)

Аллора (фыркает, не выдерживает и смеется)

АДАР (опускает кулак, грустно): Вам смешно.

Аллора (хихикает): «Тебе», Адар, «тебе»… Ладно, не надо фамильярностей, пусть будет полное имя. (снова хихикает) Если бы Кирн бил морду каждому, кто меня на «ты» называет, у него бы кулаков не хватило.

Тирр (появляясь): Воркуете? Кирна на вас нет...

Аллора (спокойно, не поднимаясь с бревна): А что, чуть что, сразу Кирн? Нашли пугало. Он, между прочим, умный и справедливый. И кого попало из-за глупостей не калечит.

Тирр (отмахиваясь хвостом): Сами разберетесь. Давайте по-быстрому ознакомимся, и начинать пора.

 

На поляне возникают эльфы-двойники.

 

АДАР (поднимаясь): Не понял?

Аллора (с бревна): Я тоже не сразу поняла. Даже возмутилась. А потом идея понравилась.

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (подмигивая Адару): Ему тоже понравится, да, Адар?

АДАР (хлопая ресницами): А?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (делая приглашающий жест в чащу): Не пора ли нам начать?

АДАР (оглядывается на Аллору в тихой панике): Эт-то ч-что?

Тирр (поправляет): Не что, а кто. Это – эльфы. Твой кошмар.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (хищно улыбается Адару): Адарушка, развлечемся?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (примерно с таким же выражением лица идет к Адару): Пытки там, слеш всякий…

АДАР (пятится назад)

Аллора (торопливо): Ну, вроде как познакомились, надо уже начинать. Тирр, забирай их.

АДАР (тихо, в ужасе, понимает): Какой кошма-ар…

Тирр: Начинаем конкурс! (Аллора исчезает вместе с Адаром, Тирр с темными двойниками)

 

_на первой поляне_

 

Ли (остальным участникам): Троих мы просто запираем в лесу…

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает)

Ли (продолжает): …а троих - вместе с животными. Лихолесский принц, мы знаем, что тебя трудно запереть в лесу, но мы постараемся. Есть желающие общаться с братьями нашими меньшими?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимая плечами): Я могу.

АРАГОРН (наученный прошлым горьким опытом выбора легких путей): И я.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давайте, и я уже за компанию. У вас такие гусенички симпатичные, и мышки, и монстрики.

Ли: Вот и хорошо. Кстати, я бы вам посоветовала не ждать, пока вас найдут темные лихолессцы или надеяться на Адара…

ЛЕГОЛАС (опять перебивает): Еще неизвестно, что хуже.

Ли (невозмутимо продолжает): … а заняться самоспасением собственными силами. (не меняя интонации) Леголас, ты долго будешь меня перебивать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не обращая внимания на вопрос-наезд): Кто они?

Ли (со вздохом): Эру… Давай, я тебе после конкурса отвечу?

ЛИНДИР (упрямо): Мы имеем право знать.

Ли (с сарказмом): С чего вы взяли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (бросает на Ли отработанный на Тирр долгий укоризненный взгляд)

Ли (вздыхает): Уговорил. Объясняю. Тирр может воспринимать отпечаток личности. В одном из миров есть демоны-зеркала, они не имеют собственного «я», и полностью отражают личность того, кого копируют. Мы взяли ваши с Лином психологические матрицы, немного подредактировали, в частности, инвертировали некоторые основные черты, и вызвали двух демонов. Вот и все.

 

Ведущая и участники исчезают.

 

_на тропинке_

 

Ли с Фарамиром появляются на обычной лесной тропинке.

 

Ли: Счастливо оставаться. (собирается исчезать)

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): И это все?

Ли (кратко): Да.

ФАРАМИР: Нет никаких хищников, орков, капканов?

Ли: Нет, если ты сам их не найдешь на свою голову (исчезает)

 

_возле мэллорна_

 

Появляются Ли и Халдир. Вокруг дерева сложены инструменты для строительства талана, и даже некоторые заготовки.

 

Ли: Приятного конкурса. (исчезает)

ХАЛДИР (восторженно): Мой талан! (бежит заниматься строительством)

 

_на дереве_

 

На двух соседних ветках появляются Ли и Арагорн.

 

АРАГОРН (осматривается, со знанием дела): Хорошая елка, толстая.

 

Снизу слышится рев.

 

АРАГОРН (смотрит на источник рева): О! Мишка! Гризли? (деловито) За мной?

Ли: Вот именно.

ГРИЗЛИ (начинает царапать кору)

Ли: Надейся, что до конца конкурса он не повалит твою хорошую елку. (исчезает)

 

_на болоте_

 

Линдир появляется на небольшой кочке, возле чахлого деревца. В отдалении появляется Ли.

 

Ли: С той кочки, на которой ты стоишь, выхода нету. Разве что, тебе кто-то отсюда кинет срубленное дерево или проложит другой мостик. Так что, лучше и не пытайся выбраться своим силами. Хуже будет.

ЛИНДИР (хмуро): Я понял.

Ли: Ну и чудно (исчезает)

 

_на лесной пасеке_

 

Посреди пасеки появляется клетка, обтянутая очень густой сеткой, потом в клетке появляется Леголас, потом возле клетки появляется голограмма Ли.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с мрачным юмором) Эльфы в клетке? Что-то это мне напоминает. Нехорошее такое.

Ли: Обижаешь. (демонстрирует незакрытую дверь) Исключительно в целях защиты тебя от пчел.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вдумчиво): Ааа… Понятно. (проверяет дверцу): То есть, я могу выходить?

Ли: Если захочешь. Имей ввиду, это – дикие и очень злые пчелы. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, тебя уже распределили?/

ЛИНДИР: /Да./

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Куда?/

ЛИНДИР: /Кочка на болоте. Если верить Ли, то без посторонней помощи отсюда не выбраться/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тогда я сейчас буду/

ЛИНДИР: /А у тебя что?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ерунда. Пчелы/

 

Леголас очень медленно и практически бесшумно открывает дверцу. Пчелы начинают волноваться. Леголас еще чуток приоткрывает дверцу. Пчелы взволнованно жужжат, некоторые из них залетают внутрь. Леголас застывает в полной неподвижности.

 

_спустя десять минут_

 

Пчелы успокоились. Несколько пчел ползают по принцу как по дереву. Леголас делает пару очень осторожных и медленных шагов. Пчелы опять приходят в волнение и начинают проявлять признаки агрессии. Леголас опять застывает.

 

_на болоте_

 

Линдир сидит на кочке. На краю болота появляется Леголас.

 

ЛИНДИР (обрадованно): Ты так быстро!

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС: Конечно! Я же спешил к тебе. Погоди, сейчас я найду корягу и вытащу тебя оттуда.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, у меня с пчелами продвигается чуть медленнее, чем я думал. Там у тебя не сильно срочно?/

ЛИНДИР (ошарашенно): /Если ты там, то кто тут … (понимает) Эрууу!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: (встревоженно): /Лин?!/

ЛИНДИР: /Ко мне пришел один из кошмаров Адара/

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает нервничать): /Погоди, я сейчас приду. Скоро/

ЛИНДИР: /Думаю, я как-нибудь справлюсь с твоей темной копией/

ЛЕГОЛАС (сокрушенно): /Ох, Лин!/

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (притаскивает длинный сухой ствол, перекидывает через болотистую жижу): Линдир, выбирайся!

ЛИНДИР (пару мгновений в сомнении смотрит на двойника Леголаса, потом что-то для себя решает и быстро переходит на берег)

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (подает руку спрыгивающему с коряги Линдиру)

ЛИНДИР (автоматически опирается на нее)

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (на пару секунд задерживает ладонь Линдира в своей, смотрит ему в глаза, загадочно и многозначительно улыбается)

ЛИНДИР (возвращает не менее загадочную улыбку): Спасибо.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС: Всегда пожалуйста. (слегка прищурившись, пристально разглядывает Линдира)

ЛИНДИР (пытается отвлечь внимание от своей персоны): Идем вызволять остальных?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (с некоторым трудом возвращается к реальности): А? Что? Ну, конечно. (делает галантный приглашающий жест в сторону чащи) Только за вами, сударь.

ЛИНДИР: Кхмм… (с некоторым внутренним содроганием уходит вперед)

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (идет следом)

 

_на тропинке_

 

ФАРАМИР (в сомнении разглядывая окружающий пейзаж): Кажется, мимо этого дуба я уже проходил. И не раз.

 

Он подходит к дереву, царапает "Тут был Гондор".

 

ФАРАМИР (удовлетворенно смотрит на дело рук своих): Теперь я буду точно знать!

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

ФАРАМИР (по тропинке опять выходит к дереву со своей надписью): Так я и знал! (решительно разворачивается, уходит с дороги и ломится прямо сквозь чащу)

 

_в чаще_

 

Линдир и двойник Леголаса пробираются по зарослям.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанвэ, нервно): /Что там у вас происходит?/

ЛИНДИР: /Идем. По лесу/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /И…?/

ЛИНДИР (огрызается): / Идем себе и идем. Он пытается приставать. Достаточно вежливо, между прочим. Я строю из себя идиота, и делаю вид, что ничего в упор не замечаю. Все в порядке/

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка испуганно): /Линдир…/

ЛИНДИР: /Не переживай за меня. Я справлюсь. Поверь. Вот что меня действительно волнует, так это - где носит мою темную копию и не нашел ли он уже Адара?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно): /Извини, но в данной ситуации переживать за Адара у меня как-то не получается. Я уже распрощался с местными пчелами и иду к тебе/

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): /Лас! (после паузы) Леголас, ты можешь хоть на секунду представить себе, каким бы ты был, если бы был темным?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /С большим трудом. Но это-то меня и пугает. А ты там с ним… Один!/

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): /А теперь подумай, что бы темный ты мог сделать со _мной_ , а что - с _Адаром_ /

ЛЕГОЛАС (понимает, сокрушенно): /Оххх!/

ЛИНДИР: /Вот именно! Поэтому ты оставишь меня самого разбираться с твоим двойником и пойдешь искать моего двойника и Адара/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею/ (прерывает осанвэ, уходит в другую часть леса)

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к Линдиру сзади, кладет руку на плечо)

ЛИНДИР (резко оборачивается): Что?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (с недоброй ухмылочкой): Присядем, отдохнем?

ЛИНДИР (уверенно): Ты не мог устать. Мы не прошли даже десятка километров.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (присаживается на траву): Пока я искал тебя по болоту, я подвернул ногу. Не посмотришь?

ЛИНДИР (с подозрением смотрит на двойника Леголаса): Почему раньше не сказал?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (откидывается назад, полулежа): Но ты же так спешил помочь остальным. Я не хотел тебя отвлекать. (томно смотрит на Линдира) Так ты меня полечишь?

ЛИНДИР: Ну, уж нет! (отходит назад) Готов спорить на свою лютню, что никакая нога у тебя не болит.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает, одним движением встает на ноги, медленно идет к Линдиру): И давно ты догадался?

ЛИНДИР (продолжает отходить): Еще на болоте.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС: А зря! (подходит ближе) Куда же ты? Я не кусаюсь!

ЛИНДИР (останавливается, скептически): Да?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется): Нууу… (с намеком) Оно ведь всяко бывает…

ЛИНДИР (уверенно): Не будет.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Как скажешь, менестрель. Не захотел по-хорошему, будет по-плохому. (достает кинжал и перекидывая из руки в руку приближается к Линдиру)

ЛИНДИР (не сводя глаз со змеиных движений противника): Уже испугался.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС: Правильно, не надо меня бояться. (прыгает на эльфа, оба, сцепившись в рукопашной, катятся по склону)

 

Из зарослей вываливается весьма потрепанный и слегка поцарапанный Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ура! Наконец-то! Я вылез из этих морготовых кустов! (видит двух дерущихся эльфов, ошеломленно) Эй! Народ! Вы что делаете??!!!

 

Эльф и псевдо-эльф отскакивают друг от друга.

 

ЛИНДИР и _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (хором): Он не настоящий. Он двойник! (указывают один на другого)

ФАРАМИР (озадаченно): Если бы вас было два Леголаса или два Линдира - было бы проще. (после паузы) Как вы относитесь к Адару?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Он враг.

ЛИНДИР: Неплохой малый.

ФАРАМИР: Все понятно. (поворачивается к двойнику Леголаса) Чеши отсюда, демон, или репу начистим. И не посмотрим, что ты на нашего принца так похож!

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (прикидывает соотношение сил, видит, что оно не в его пользу): Мы еще встретимся! (гордо скрывается в зарослях)

ФАРАМИР (смотрит вслед ушедшему): Но как похож, а? Особенно, пока молчит!

ЛИНДИР (слегка передергивается): А моего двойника ты не встречал?

ФАРАМИР: Я никого еще не встречал. Меня Ли на круговой тропинке оставила - насилу выбрался.

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): Справа вдалеке слышу гондорский мат, слева - умбарский. Мордорского мата не слышу, и это меня очень тревожит. (переходит на осанве) /Леголас, ты где?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Подхожу к Арагорну. Адара пока не нашел/

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает, Фарамиру): Ладно. Мы пока поможем пирату, Леголас разберется с Арагорном, и тогда уже все вместе будем искать Адара и наших темных двойников.

ФАРАМИР (с тревогой): А нам точно не надо бежать спасать Арагорна? Леголас сам справится?

ЛИНДИР: Если Леголас с Арагорном обошлись без нашей помощи во время великого похода, то и сейчас тем более сами разберутся.

 

_недалеко от дерева с медведем_

 

Адар пробирается по лесу.

 

АДАР: И зачем было вызываться сидеть с животными, если так их не любишь? (прислушивается) Это же надо, так бедного мишку оскорблять?! Я б на его месте тоже хотел задрать обидчика. Нет, чтобы нежно, ласково …

 

С дерева спрыгивает двойник Линдира.

АДАР (с подозрением): Лин?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (даже не пытается прикидываться): Он самый, твой любимый!

АДАР (отступая назад): Кто тебе сказал, что он мой любимый?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (наступая): Не он, а я. Сейчас убедишься, красавчик.

АДАР (демонстративно озираясь, нащупывает позади что-нибудь типа палки, делает большие глаза): Где, где красавчик?

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (перестает улыбаться): Шутник. Прибереги свое чувство юмора для самого главного. Кнут – это весело, Адар? (Адар заметно меняется в лице, а палка все не нащупывается) Вот и попробуем, повеселимся… Цепей, правда не обещаю, но вот… (выхватывает из кармана веревку и мгновенно неуловимым движением захлестывает Адара вокруг туловища, связывая руки, бросается на него и довершает связывание, невзирая на отчаянное сопротивление Адара)

 

_спустя несколько минут_

 

Связанный по рукам и ногам Адар лежит на краю полянки, под большим мэллорном. Темный двойник Линдира сидит рядом и развлекается тем, что щекочет ухо Адара веткой с ободранными листьями.

 

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (лениво): Адар, а Адар!

АДАР (вздрагивает, но молчит, стиснув зубы)

 _т_ ЛИНДИР: Молчишь? Зря. Еще скажи, что об этом не мечтал никогда. В конце концов, какая тебе разница – я или он? Ты же к нему неровно дышишь. Вот представь, что я – это он. (с удовольствием) И тебе будет хорошоооо… Вот только моего принца дождемся, и начнем…

АДАР (невольно дергается, ветка царапает ему висок около уха, и довольно сильно): Отвали, извращенец!

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (притворно-участливо): Больно? Ох, прости… (томно) С тобой надо поласковее… (наклоняется над Адаром и игриво проводит пальцем по его щеке)

АДАР (уворачивается и кусает _т_ Линдира за палец)

 _т_ Линдир (отдергивает палец, с размаху бьет Адара ногой в бок): Ах ты, мордорская скотина! Не хочешь, чтобы было приятно – будет весело!!!

 

На поляну выходит двойник Леголаса.

 

 _т_ ЛИНДИР: Где тебя так долго носило?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (довольно улыбается): С твоим оригиналом развлекался. Он такой лапочка.

АДАР (бледнеет): Что ты сделал с Линдиром, урод?!

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (обижается): Не, Адар, ты точно, напрашиваешься. Какой же мой Легси урод?

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (зловеще): Я ведь и обидеться могу… Дался мне твой Линдир. (почти нежно) У меня сво-ооой есть (подходит к _т_ Линдиру, обнимает того за талию, прижимает к себе).

АДАР (в ужасе зажмуривается)

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (отстраняясь от _т_ Леголаса): Хватит разговаривать. Кнут – это весело, да, Адар? (достает откуда-то из складок туники плеть, живописно помахивает ею в воздухе)

АДАР (открывает глаза, в панике следит за плетью, срывающимся голосом): Повторяешься, урод!

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит ближе, наклоняется, разрезает путы на ногах Адара): Кожаные штаны, Адар, это стильно. Но плеть сквозь них не подействует. Неинтересно…

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (ухмыляясь): Неспортивно, Адар!

АДАР (дожидается, когда ноги его оказываются развязанными, изворачивается и с размаху ударяет склонившегося _т_ Леголаса сапогом в бок)

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (падает): @$$@&!

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (взмахивает плетью, ее длинный конец обвивает ноги Адара, и он опять оказывается связанным): Трепыхайся, трепыхайся, голубок… Так оно даже интереснее. Ты ведь сам знаешь – если жертва сопротивляется, так еще веселее… (начинает расстегивать на Адаре штаны, а поднявшийся _т_ Леголас – рубашку) Черт возьми, как ты их снимаешь, Адар? Не расстегивается…

АДАР (отчаянно, он понимает, что его песня спета, и он не то, что других – себя не спасет): #$@&#$^%!!! Помогите!!!

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (ломая ногти, зло): Кричи-кричи! Это еще прикольнее…

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС: Некому тебя спасать. Не эльфы же прибегут, сам подумай – эльфы, спасающие ТЕБЯ, самому не смешно?

АДАР (молча сопротивляется)

 

_в другой части леса_

 

Посреди большой ямы в землю вбит не очень высокий столб. На верхушке столба, с трудом сохраняя равновесие стоит Умбарец-Воробей. Яма кишит гадюками и кобрами. Змеи шипят на пирата, особо наглые пытаются добраться до него по столбу. Пират тоже шипит и ругается на змей и, периодически подпрыгивая на столбе, в целом весьма успешно стряхивает ползучих гадов вниз, в яму.

 

ЛИНДИР (первый появляется из зарослей, восхищенно): Пират! Как ты здорово прыгаешь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отвлекшись, чуть не падает к змеям): Наконец-то! А я уж думал, до конца света буду тут … (видит вышедшего к яме Фарамира) А где Адар? Я полагал, это он должен нас спасть.

ФАРАМИР (с сарказмом): Нам уйти? Подождешь Адара?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Издеваешься, да? (нервно) Вы пейзажем любуетесь или меня вытягиваете?!!

ЛИНДИР (бледнеет): Ох… Там темные двойники нашли Адара…

ФАРАМИР: А ты откуда знаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Их Леголас нашел. Он по осанвэ мне сказал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сочувственно): Бедный Адар, один с двумя извращенцами. И вокруг никого нет, кроме одного эльфа… (вдумчиво) Нет! Бедный Леголас! Один с _тремя_ извращенцами!!!

ЛИНДИР (зеленеет): Эрууууу!!! (срывается с места и стремительно убегает в чащу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): Эй! Стоять! А как же я?!

ФАРАМИР: Я в роли спасателя тебя не впечатляю?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нервно): Впечатляешь, впечатляешь! Только не уходи!

 

Вдалеке слышаться оглушительный грохот, рев медведя и крик Арагорна.

 

ФАРАМИР (меняется в лице, тревожно): Там Арагорн… А Леголас до него не успел дойти, он же с Адаром … А мой Государь в опасности! (делает шаг по направлению к лесу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень нервно): Куда?!!! (полуприкалываясь полувсерьез молитвенно складывает руки) Хоть ты не уходи!

ФАРАМИР (разрывается между желанием бежать на крик Арагорна и намерением помочь Джеку-Воробью): Но там же Арагорн!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (решительно): Кончай строить из себя Линдира, переживающего за Леголаса. Во-первых, не похож. А во-вторых, это не смешно!!! Вы прошли пол-леса ко мне только для того чтобы развернуться и уйти обратно?!!! Я уже не говорю о совести, но у кого-то из вас хоть остатки здравого смысла остались?!!

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Да, наверное, ты прав. (озирается и ищет, чем бы вытянуть пирата из ямы)

 

_в лесу_

 

ЛИНДИР (на бегу, осанвэ):/Халдир, пожалуйста, отвлекись от своего талана и сходи посмотри, как там Арагорн. Не понравился мне его крик/

ХАЛДИР (воодушевленно с ноткой раздражения): /Я строю талан! Не отвлекай меня!/

ЛИНДИР: /Халдир! Я тебя очень прошу! Потом все вместе достроим твой талан. Но помоги сейчас Арагорну/

ХАЛДИР (в сомнении): /Но я строю талан…/

ЛИНДИР: /Хэл!/

ХАЛДИР: /А вы точно вместе со мной его будете строить?/

ЛИНДИР (торжественно): /Я обещаю!/

ХАЛДИР (недоверчиво): /И пока не достроим - не уйдете?/

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): /Я же сказал!/

ХАЛДИР (с жалобным вздохом): /Хорошо, иду к твоему Арагорну/

 

_в лесу_

 

Фарамир и выбравшийся из ямы Джек-Воробей бегут в ту сторону, где они слышали крик Арагорна.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассуждает на бегу): Не понимаю я тебя. Ты радоваться должен. Можно сказать, корона Гондора сама тебе в руки плывет, а ты так упорно спешишь к нему на помощь.

ФАРАМИР: Вот именно, что не понимаешь! Я присягу ему давал! На верность!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда какого Мелькора вы с ним ругаетесь все время?

ФАРАМИР: А кто сказал, что я откажусь быть правителем Гондора?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (трясет головой): Не понимаю. Так тебе нужна корона или не нужна?!

ФАРАМИР: Одно дело, если я получу ее законным образом - тогда бы и отец мною гордился и вообще… А совсем другое - нарушать присягу. Я - воин чести!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Как у вас все запущено. То ли дело мы, пираты. Знай кодекс - и всех делов.

ФАРАМИР: Кто бы еще мне о кодексе говорил!

 

_на другой поляне_

 

По поляне медведь гоняет Арагорна. Государь выглядит весьма поцарапанным и существенно потрепанным. Поперек поляны лежит поваленная елка.

 

АРАГОРН (на бегу перепрыгивая через дерево): Зашибу!

ГРИЗЛИ (перепрыгивает следом): ГРррррАУ!!!

АРАГОРН (с тоской): И где мой меч? (продолжает убегать от медведя)

ГРИЗЛИ (догоняет)

АРАГОРН (оборачивается): Сейчас ты узнаешь, что значит Нумеронский король! ( с голыми руками идет на медведя)

 

Из лесу спокойно выходит Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР (наблюдает за "действом"): Как у вас весело!

АРАГОРН (обрадовано): Хэл!

 

Государь отвлекается от медведя и тот бьет его когтистой лапой по плечу, Арагорн падает.

 

ГРИЗЛИ (раскрывает пасть и наклоняется над жертвой)

ХАЛДИР (медведю): И как тебе не стыдно? Разве можно на Государя Гондора пасть раскрывать? На нем вся страна держится, а ты им обедать собрался. Нехорошо! (грозит медведю пальцем)

ГРИЗЛИ (задумчиво слушает эльфа)

ХАЛДИР (подходит и начинает что-то втолковывать медведю на ухо)

АРАГОРН (тихонько и незаметно пытается отползти подальше)

ГРИЗЛИ (разворачивается и уходит в лес)

 

На поляну выбегают запыхавшиеся Джек-Воробей и Фарамир.

 

ФАРАМИР: Государь, ты жив?

АРАГОРН (с претензией): Не твоими стараниями.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Арыч, ты не прав. Он к тебе со всех ног бежал, а ты его так встречаешь.

АРАГОРН (хмуро): Скажите спасибо, что вовремя появился Халдир, а то бы в этом шоу могло стать на одного государя меньше.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (резонно): Но не стало же.

ХАЛДИР (хихикает)

ФАРАМИР (с тревогой): Эльф, ты чего?

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается к чему-то, слышному только ему): А эти темные лихолесцы такие забавные! Они мне нравятся!

АРАГОРН: Моргот! Мы же совсем забыли про Адара и его испытание! (вместе с остальными убегает в лес)

 

_на поляне_

 

Из леса опять появляется Леголас. На этот раз - настоящий.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (не раздумывая, хватает с земли суковатую дубину): Разойдись, стрелять буду!

 

Двойники Леголаса и Линдира от неожиданности подскакивают и откатываются в стороны от Адара. Леголас бросается к Адару, но не успевает добежать – сообразившие, в чем дело, двойник Линдира с двойником Леголаса бросаются на Леголаса с двух сторон. Происходит короткая драка, в ходе которой двойник Линдира получает дубиной по голове и временно выключается, а двойник Леголаса отлетает к соседнему мэллорну, где долго пытается встать на ноги.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (развязывая Адара): Ты в порядке?

АДАР (как только последний узел развязан, вскакивает на ноги, поспешно приводит одежду в порядок, чертыхается, мрачно поглядывая на Леголаса): Я в порядке. А ты кто? (оглядывается в сторону соседнего мэллорна, где на земле копошится _т_ Леголас)

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается): Я – настоящий.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (поднимаясь на четвереньки): Не верь ему, Адар! Он самозванец! Спасайся!

АДАР (переводит взгляд с одного Леголаса на другого)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, если хочешь, я пошел.

АДАР (хватая отброшенную Леголасом в сражении дубину, немного истерично): Не буду я разбираться! Не подходите ко мне! (оглядывается на несколько неуклюже встающего _т_ Леголаса, потом на Леголаса, стоящего перед ним, опускает дубину. Нормальным голосом, тихо) Лас, сзади. В сторону.

 

Леголас, не оглядываясь, делает стремительный скользящий шаг в сторону, и Адар с громким «Хак!» бьет дубиной двойника Линдира, подкрадывающегося сзади.

 

АДАР (торжествующе): Вот тебе за оторванную клепку с моих любимых штанов!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Только за штаны? А как же поруганная честь?

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ, истерично): /Какая честь, Лас? Что с ним сделали?!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Если ты не поторопишься, то опоздаешь к развязке/ (Адару) Лин сюда бежит.

АДАР (плохо соображая, в приступе отчаяния, с надрывом): Ну вот, а у меня клепка на штанах оторвана!

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает ржать)

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (поднявшись на ноги, с досадой): Я всегда говорил, что он извращенец. Только о штанах и думает. (направляется к оглушенному _т_ Линдиру)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): Адар, а как ты понял, что я – это я?

АДАР (серьезно): Этот извращенец так вставал с четверенек, что горилла на его фоне смотрелась бы балериной. Ты бы это сделал несколько изящнее.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает)

 

На поляну выбегает Линдир, с разбегу натыкается на своего двойника и темную копию Леголаса, который помогает тому встать. Леголас вскрикивает, бросается помогать Линдиру, а Адар стоит у мэллорна с поднятой дубиной.

 

АДАР (растерянно): Ну, Мелькор вашу за ногу… и как я в вас теперь разбираться буду?

ЛИНДИР (поднимаясь): Адар, ты цел?

АДАР (растерянно): Можно и так сказать…

 _т_ ЛИНДИР (передразнивает): «Ты цел?» Конечно, цел, если вы его ни на минуту одного оставить не можете!

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже поднимаясь): Однако с конкурсом наше кожаное чудо все-таки не справилось. Половины, чего хотели, мы добились.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вскакивая на ноги): Мерзавцы!

ЛИНДИР (подходит к Адару): Не расстраивайся. С этими тяжело справиться, я знаю.

АДАР (нервно): Ты-то откуда знаешь?

ЛИНДИР (пожимая плечами): Это же мы, хоть и вывернутые наизнанку… Что я, нас с Ласом не знаю?

АДАР (возмущенно): Так почему же до сих пор…

ЛЕГОЛАС (не подпуская _т_ Леголаса и _т_ Линдира к Адару, прикалывается): Ничего, у нас все впереди.

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС и _т_ ЛИНДИР (замирают на месте и начинают веселиться)

 _т_ ЛИНДИР: Ну, Адар, теперь тебя кошмар всю жизнь преследовать будет!

 _т_ ЛЕГОЛАС: Не завидую!

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ): /Лас, ему и так досталось, бросай эти шуточки!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (виновато): /Да я как-то по привычке, не подумал…/ (Адару) Пошутил я, Адар, не дуйся!

 

Оба двойника с разочарованными лицами исчезают.

 

АДАР (убито): Ну, вот. Мало того, что конкурс завалил, так еще теперь надо мной все Лихолесье потешаться будет. И клепку оторвал, зараза!

ЛИНДИР (кладет руку Адару на плечо): Кто будет смеяться, получит от меня лично в глаз.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты не расстраивайся, Адар! Это ж кошмар был, а не конкурс…

Тирр (появляясь): К счастью, это был последний кошмар. Как вы мне со своими ужасами надоели!

 

На поляну продираясь сквозь кусты вламываются Халдир, гондорцы и пират.

 

АРАГОРН (грозно): Где эти темные двойники? Я им сейчас покажу, кто тут государь!

ЛИНДИР (с нервным смешком): Двойников мы уже разогнали.

ФАРАМИР (обрадовано): Значит конкурс закончен? Можем возвращаться в замок?

ЛИНДИР: Сначала мы поможем достроить талан Халдиру. Я ему обещал.

Тирр (невинно): Какой талан? Зачем его достраивать?

ХАЛДИР (нервно): Что вы сделали с моим таланом? (бежит в лес, остальные идут за ним)

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру, тихо): Когда это ты успел ему пообещать?

ЛИДИР (отмахивается): Была такая ситуация.

ХАЛДИР (выбегает к дереву, видит полностью достроенный талан, радостно): Мой талан!!!

Тирр (машет хвостом, талан исчезает)

ХАЛДИР (обижено и возмущенно): Мой талан!!!

Тирр: Мы его отправили в Лориен. Когда покинешь шоу, сможешь им пользоваться в свое удовольствие.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво, тихо): Но, все-таки, кто достроил талан?

Тирр (с хитрой улыбкой, очень убедительно): Кошки таланы не строят.

 

Тирр и участники исчезают.


	9. Chapter 9

**_вечером в замке_ **

 

После конкурсов участники собрались на кухне и вяло доедают остатки жаркого, оставшегося еще с утра. Появляются ведущие.

 

Аллора: Приятного аппетита.

Кирн: Вечер добрый и все такое.

 

Участники хмуро косятся на ведущих.

 

Ли: Сегодня по результатам голосования выбывают … Халдир и … (делает эффектную паузу)

 

Аллора хватается за сердце, остальные умеренно взволнованно молчат.

 

Ли (продолжает): Наиболее острая борьба шла между фан-клубами Адара и Линдира … (опять делает паузу)

АДАР (польщенно): О! У меня уже настолько серьезный фан-клуб?

Кирн: Ли, не тяни кота за хвост!

Тирр (возмущенно): Это что еще за наезды?

Кирн: Тиррушка, я не тебя имел ввиду.

Тирр (очень недобро на него смотрит)

Кирн (тушуется): То есть, я вообще… метафорично.

Тирр (тихо): Рррр.

АДАР (нетерпеливо): И? Кто выбывает?

Ли: Фан-клуб Адара был более активным, но последним усилием победил… фан-клуб Линдира!

Аллора (скорбно): Ох!

АДАР (слегка мрачнеет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (едва слышно вздыхает с облегчением)

Аллора (с непередаваемым выражением смотрит на Адара)

Кирн: Халдир и Адар утром отправятся домой, а остальные завтра будут бороться за право выхода в финал.

Ли: Баллы за сегодняшний конкурс начислялись за каждое испытание, а потом мы вывели среднее.

Аллора: Ли, не углубляйся.

Ли: Больше всего баллов - 7 - получает Леголас, у которого были хорошие оценки за конкурс Халдира, свой и Линдира.

ЛИНДИР: Еще бы он не получил! После таких издевательств.

Ли (продолжает): 6-ть баллов получает Адар. Он больше всего отличился на собственном конкурсе, Фарамира, Умбарца и Арагорна.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А почему это Леголас в трех конкурсах отличился и ему - 7 баллов, а Адар в четырех и ему 6 баллов?

Ли: У Адара было три вторых места и одно третье, а у Леголаса - два первых и одно второе.

АДАР: Пират, да какая разница? Я все равно сегодня выбываю. Пусть лихолесцу больше баллов будет. Я не против.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Вот до чего это шоу людей доводит!

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Не только людей, эльфов тоже!

Ли: 5 баллов получает Линдир. У него было первое место за свой конкурс и конкурс Адара и третье - за конкурсы Леголаса и Фарамира. 4 балла достается Фарамиру, хотя у него и два первых места - за свой конкурс и конкурс Арагорна, но оценки по всем остальным конкурсам очень низкие.

ФАРАМИР: И вот так всегда! Только появится какая-то надежда на хорошее…

Ли (перебивает его, продолжает): Арагорн получает 3 балла. У него второе место было на своем конкурсе и конкурсе Халдира. Умбарец-Воробей получает 2 балла, он победил только на собственном конкурсе. И Халдир получает 1 балл. Хотя у него и были неплохие оценки за конкурс Леголаса, Линдира и Адара, но в остальных конкурсах он занял последнее место, и поэтому… (разводит руками)

ХАЛДИР (недовольно смотрит на ведущих)

Тирр: Поскольку у некоторых участников сегодня возникли… э-э-э… некоторые проблемы…

Ли (подсказывает): В морально-психологическом плане…

Тирр (продолжает): …то мы решили на этот вечер пригласить Кэрдана, как зарекомендовавшего себя лучшим лекарем за все предыдущие серии (появляется Кэрдан)

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): А как же я? Я же лучший общепризнанный лекарь Средиземья!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Не для эльфов Арагорн, не для эльфов.

АРАГОРН (удивленно, громко): А у кого из эльфов с головой не все в порядке?

ФАРАМИР (шипит): Элессссар!!!

ХАЛДИР (вскидывается): На кого это вы намекаете?!

КЭРДАН (ностальгически улыбается, с едва заметной иронией): И вам "здравствуйте".

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Привет, Кэрдан. Соскучился по нашему дурдому?/

КЭРДАН: /Ага. И дня нормальной жизнью не пожил, а тут все уже таким смешным кажется/

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно): /Зато нам не до смеха/

КЭРДАН (сочувственно): /Знаю. Помню. Но поверь, когда ты вернешься в Эрин Ласгален, то сам будешь с улыбкой вспоминать все это шоу/

ХАЛДИР (под шумок тихо выходит из кухни)

АДАР (искренне): Кэрыч, а нам тебя не хватало.

КЭРДАН (умеренно удивленно): Да?

ЛИНДИР (убежденно): Конечно! Представляешь, они заставляли меня им завтрак готовить!

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Так уж и заставляли.

АРАГОРН: Но Лин с кулинарией хоть получше, чем Лас с врачеванием справлялся. Ох, уж это молодое поколение эльфов, ничего, сложнее стрельбы из лука, толком делать не умеют.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Арагорн, я попрошу!

КЭРДАН: Кстати о лечении, куда это подевался Халдир? (оглядывается)

 

С балкона второго этажа летит стрела и чиркает Кэрдана по волосам в районе левого уха. Участники привычно рассредоточиваются по укрытиям, ведущие немного "тормозят".

 

ХАЛДИР (стреляет в Ли)

Тирр (автоматически отбивает стрелу хвостом и, утаскивая Ли, запрыгивает за угол кухни)

ХАЛДИР (в следующее мгновение стреляет в Кирна, тот укрывается за перевернутым гондорцами столом)

АДАР (хихикает): Начался отстрел ведущих?

Аллора (прячется за Адара и весьма чувствительно пихает его в бок): Как тебе не стыдно?

АДАР (удивленно): Кому, мне?

Аллора (с тревогой): Кирн, в тебя не попали?

Кирн (слегка сдавлено): Почти.

Аллора (взволнованно): Кирн! (пытается побежать к нему через простреливаемую территорию, но Адар ее удерживает)

АДАР: Куда?! Он там сидит с величайшим лекарем Средиземья. И без тебя справятся.

 

Из-за стола слышна возня и тихие указания Арагорна.

 

Кирн (тихо, сквозь зубы): Ыхх! (Арагорну) А поосторожнее можно?

Аллора: Кирн! Солнце мое! (отпихивает Адара, бежит к столу)

ХАЛДИР (стреляет)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЛИНДИР (пытаясь закрыть собой Аллору, одновременно выпрыгивают из разных концов кухни, сталкиваются, сбивают с ног Аллору и все вместе падают, стрела летит мимо)

 

Сверху слышится один громкий стук и тишина. В лежащие на полу мишени никакие стрелы больше не летят.

 

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): А куда подевался Кэрдан?

голос Кэрдана, сверху: Тут я. Можете выходить из укрытий.

АРАГОРН (с тревогой): Ты там хоть его не убил?

Кирн (вылезает из-под стола с перевязанной рукой, помогает Аллоре встать): Ты не ушиблась? Не стоило из-за меня…

Аллора (не слушая): Ты живой! (кидается к нему на шею)

Кирн (небрежно машет целой рукой): А! Что мне сделается?

 

Кэрдан спускается сверху, ведет под руку полуспящего Халдира.

 

КЭРДАН (отвечает Арагорну): Конечно, нет. Как бы я потом смотрел в глаза Кэлеборну?

ЛЕГОЛАС (Кэрдану): Помощь нужна?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (фыркает): А раньше не мог предложить?

КЭРДАН (игнорируя пирата): Пригодится. До полного выздоровления ему еще очень далеко.

ЛИНДИР (Кэрдану): Ты думаешь, здесь…?

КЭРДАН (как само собой разумеющееся): Не в замке же.

 

Все эльфы уходят в лес.

 

АРАГОРН (смотрит вслед ушедшим): Терпеть не могу, когда они вот так, полунамеками общаются. Чувствуешь себя не то полным идиотом, не то совершенно посторонним.

ФАРАМИР: А я думал, ты уже привык. Ведь столько лет с ними в юности прожил.

АРАГОРН: К такому не привыкнешь.

 

**_в операторской, позднее_ **

 

Ли (твердо): Нет, и даже не проси.

Кирн (настойчиво): Я же не прошу выдать им сценарий финального испытания! Все, что мне нужно - восемь ящиков пива.

Ли (подозрительно): Почему восемь?

Кирн: Чтобы на всех хватило. Адара-то надо проводить?

Ли (игнорируя намеки на проводы, еще более подозрительно): Но участников сейчас семь.

Кирн: А мне ящичек?

Ли (обвиняюще): Алкоголик!

Кирн: Хорошо, согласен. Так ты выделишь нам восемь ящиков?

Ли: Я уже сказала, что нет.

Кирн (со вздохом): Так я и думал... (хитро) А шестнадцать?

Ли: Ни в коем случае!

Кирн (бормочет): Вот вредная... Что ж, пойду, пожалуюсь на тебя остальным (уходит из операторской).

 

**_в замке_ **

 

В противоположных частях холла на диванчиках с одинаково скучающим видом разместились Арагорн и Адар. Сверху молча спускается Умбарец и так же молча уходит на кухню.

 

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Без эльфов так тихо... спокойно.

АДАР (зевает): И очень непривычно. Как будто чего-то очень важного не хватает.

АРАГОРН: Не ожидал от тебя такое об эльфах услышать.

АДАР (хочет возразить, но потом просто машет рукой): А... Я сам не думал, что так скажу.

АРАГОРН: Но в любом случае, после такого конкурса лучше без эльфов отдыхать. А то с ними вечно беготня, стрельба из лука…

 

Посреди холла появляется Кирн.

 

Кирн (оглядывает "сонное царство"): Ну что, как проходит послеконкурсный отдых?

АРАГОРН (прикалывается): Отлично. Мы выгнали всех эльфов в лес, и теперь я - полноправный государь этого замка.

АДАР (переводит): Другими словами, эльфы ушли и всем скучно.

АРАГОРН: Кстати, об эльфах, как рука?

Кирн (поправляет повязку): Нормально. Я тут с Ли говорил насчет увеличения лимита на выпивку...

АРАГОРН (с явным интересом): И как? Удалось увеличить лимит?

Кирн: Увы, ничего не получилось. Никакого алкоголя она никому не даст.

 

Арагорн и Адар явно мрачнеют.

 

АДАР: Конец большей части способов успокоить нервы.

АРАГОРН: Не верю. Она не может это серьезно говорить. Тем более, что нам были обещаны проживание, питание и... и прочие удобства.

Кирн (очень скорбно): К сожалению, все именно так. Э... Приятного вам вечера (исчезает).

АРАГОРН: Приятного вечера? Да он издевается.

АДАР: По-моему, он сам был огорчен.

АРАГОРН (ленится спорить): Ну ладно, может, и был. Но от этого нам не легче.

АДАР: Да, после такого дикого конкурса я бы не отказался выпить. (вздыхает) Напоследок… Жалко, что нет ничего.

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Может, у Джека какая-нибудь заначка осталась?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выходит из кухни с бутербродом): Не, у меня все кончилось. А что, и правда больше алкоголя не предвидится?

АДАР: Только что Кирн приходил, говорит, он не смог переубедить Ли.

АРАГОРН: Может, дашь совет, что нам теперь делать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами): Соберите самогонный аппарат и гоните из овощей. Или поиграйте в шахматы (уходит наверх).

 

Примерно минуту Арагорн и Адар сидят на своих диванчиках в молчании.

 

АРАГОРН (осторожно): Как ты думаешь, он это серьезно?

АДАР (с усмешкой): Про шахматы?

АРАГОРН: Нет, про самогонный аппарат!

АДАР: Ну, это же Джек. В мирной обстановке непросто понять, серьезно он, или шутит.

АРАГОРН (очень серьезно): Предлагаешь задать ему тот же вопрос, когда на него будет падать что-нибудь тяжелое? Там, Халдир, например?

АДАР (косится на Арагорна): Ну вот, теперь я и тебя не могу понять. Надеюсь, ты шутишь?

АРАГОРН: Шучу. Но это не отменяет мой вопрос относительно слов Джека.

АДАР: Ну, я не знаю как насчет самогонного аппарата, но, может, и правда, сыграть в шахматы?

АРАГОРН: Не пойдет. Во время второго дня наигрался на целый месяц вперед.

АДАР (с интересом): Что, был конкурс по шахматам?

АРАГОРН: Хуже. Конкурс второго дня спонсировало какое-то общество слэшерок.

АДАР (вздрагивает).

АРАГОРН: Вот-вот. И надо было разбиваться на пары и как бы проводить время вместе. Так получилось, что мне достался Ангмарец, вот мы с ним и проиграли все время в шахматы.

АДАР (уважительно): Вот это выдержка - Ангмарца терпеть один на один. А почему ты не выбрал Фарамира? Или там насильно на пары разбивали?

АРАГОРН: Да нет, просто Фарамир был в паре с Эовин.

АДАР: А... (после короткой паузы, понимающе) Ааа...

 

Еще на полминуты воцаряется молчание.

 

АРАГОРН: И все-таки, насчет того, что сказал Джек...

АДАР (с тяжелым вздохом): Государь, не тяни Глаурунга за хвост, что ты от меня хочешь?

АРАГОРН (решается): Давай соберем самогонный аппарат? И заняты делом будем, и нервы можно будет успокоить. И проводы тебе устроим подобающие!

АДАР (очень осторожно): Идея интересная, но за самогонный аппарат могут и посадить.

АРАГОРН (машет рукой): Так мы же не продавать будем, мы для частного пользования.

АДАР (заинтересовавшись): А ты даже знаешь, как самогонный аппарат делать? У нас в Мордоре орки их постоянно сколачивают, но я сам этим не занимался.

АРАГОРН: Не волнуйся, соберем (встает с дивана, направляется на кухню). Пошли, посмотрим, что у нас есть.

АДАР (тихо): Веди нас к победе, государь (громче) Ладно, иду, иду... (следует за ним)

 

Арагорн и Адар уходят в кухню. Там Арагорн тут же начинает перерывать кухонные шкафы.

 

АРАГОРН (оптимистично): Соберем нормальный аппарат. Надо будет только змеевик найти.

АДАР: Змеевик?

АРАГОРН: Ну да. Только не говори, что не знаешь, как он выглядит.

АДАР: Знаю, конечно. Закрученная такая трубка.

АРАГОРН: Именно так (осматривает содержимое шкафа, задумчиво). Тут нет ничего такого... (Адару) Найдешь где-нибудь?

АДАР (удивленно): Я? Где же я тебе найду змеевик?

АРАГОРН (строго): Мордорец, прояви смекалку и найди. Я не могу сам всем заниматься.

АДАР (сдается): Ладно, поищу... где-нибудь. (выходит из кухни)

АРАГОРН: Отлично. (продолжает копаться в шкафу, напевает) О-е-е, сами гоним, о-е-е, сами пьем...

 

**_в холле_ **

 

Из кухни выходит Адар и в задумчивости останавливается посреди холла.

 

АДАР (размышляет вслух): Мда... Где ж я ему змеевик найду? Технический этаж закрыли, у ведущих не попросишь. Похоже, действительно придется искать самому.

 

Адар собирается подняться по лестнице на второй этаж, но сталкивается с Фарамиром.

 

ФАРАМИР: Привет, Адар. Как тебе в замке без эльфов?

АДАР (в сторону): Все задают один и тот же вопрос. (нарочито-радостно) Нормально. А ты куда идешь?

ФАРАМИР: На кухню, в холодильник. Может, найду там чего-нибудь интересного в плане еды.

АДАР: Слушай, а тебе точно на кухню надо?

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): А что такое?

АДАР (мнется): Да ничего но... Ну подумай, тебе это надо - приходишь на кухню а там Арагорн... (осекается)

ФАРАМИР: А так Арагорн что?

АДАР: Да самогонный аппарат он там собирает.

ФАРАМИР (очень удивленно): Чего он собирает?!

АДАР (вздыхает, повторяет помедленней): Самогонный аппарат. Кирн не смог убедить Ли выдать нам еще пива, так что Арагорн, похоже, всерьез собрался гнать из овощей.

ФАРАМИР: Понятно... И ты тоже ему помогаешь?

АДАР (оправдывается): Я вообще против этой затеи, но после сегодняшнего конкурса надо ведь нервы успокоить. И потом, выселяюсь я завтра…

ФАРАМИР (с некоторым сожалением): Что правда, то правда.

АДАР: Будь другом, помоги тут где-нибудь змеевик найти. А то мне почти ничего в голову не приходит.

ФАРАМИР (с интересом): В каком смысле - почти?

АДАР: Ну, я мог бы убедить Халдира его вырезать из дерева. Вроде как украшение для замка в стиле модерн.

ФАРАМИР (смеется): Да, это был бы всем змеевикам змеевик. Небось, был бы он с вырезанным лиственным узором и из лучших веток во всем лесу.

АДАР (грустно): Вот только с Халдиром сейчас все остальные эльфы, а они меня сразу раскусят, особенно Кэрдан.

ФАРАМИР: Хорошо, ты меня убедил, поищем тут вместе. Я уверен, мы найдем что-нибудь подходящее.

 

**_на кухне_ **

 

Арагорн экспериментирует с котлами и газовой горелкой, а Умбарец, пришедший еще за одним бутербродом, но оставшийся тут навсегда, воодушевленно что-то ему рассказывает.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вообще, продукты в этом деле - вещь не самая главная. Ты знаешь, что орочья водка сделана из опилок? Чтоб мне лопнуть, если вру. А уж из чего она делают самогон, я даже представить боюсь.

АРАГОРН (страдальчески): Скорей бы Адар пришел с этим проклятым змеевиком.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кстати, и без змеевика можно обойтись. Там делали самогон еще древние люди... Эти, как их... (Арагорну) Не помнишь случайно никаких древних людей?

АРАГОРН: Нуменорцев, что ли?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, где-то там рядом… Вот они так делали. В те времена еще не было змеевиков, и они пользовались только допотопными деревянными котлами и электроплитками.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Тоже мне, историк фигов (громче) Слушай, может, поможешь как-нибудь, а?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не обращает на него внимания): А самое главное в самогонном аппарате - выбор места. Его нужно поместить там, где ни один нормальный человек не додумается его искать.

АРАГОРН (окончательно теряет терпение): Слушай, Джек, иди ты... в холодильник! Найди, из чего гнать будем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (внезапно и громко): Точно! Холодильник! Вот, что нам нужно! Мы поместим самогонный аппарат в холодильник! Заодно, не нужно будет волноваться об охлаждении жидкости на выходе!

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Любопытная мысль. А нагревать как будем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверенно): Соберем тут все переносные газовые горелки, какие найдем, и поставим в холодильнике. Получится отличное нагревание в начале и приличное охлаждение в конце.

 

Входят Адар и Фарамир. Руки Адар держит за спиной.

 

ФАРАМИР (радостно): А мы вам змеевик нашли!

АРАГОРН: О, Фарыч! Адар тебя тоже втравил в это дело?

АДАР (протестующе): Я никого не втравливал. Я вообще считаю, что нас могут поймать и тогда...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не поймают. Мы придумали, где спрятаться.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, показывайте, что вы хоть нашли?

АДАР: Ну... мы с Фарамиром весь замок обошли и нашли вот это (протягивает Арагорну гибкий шланг от душа).

ФАРАМИР: Мы, правда, ничего подходящего не нашли, так что пришлось пожертвовать удобствами ради вашей конструкции.

АРАГОРН (осматривает шланг): Ладно, сойдет. Теперь давайте все перенесем в холодильник, пока не застукали, и начнем, собственно, процесс.

 

**_через некоторое (полное трудов) время, в той части холодильника, где раньше стояло пиво_ **

 

Собранный из подручных средств на скорую руку самогонный аппарат все-таки дает тонкую струйку самогона. Естественно, ни одна капля жидкости не пропадает зря - кто-то из участников обязательно подставляет свою кружку. Нагревают аппарат аж четыре горелки, поставленные на самый сильный огонь, а змеевик обложен взятым прямо тут льдом.

Все уже выпили по паре кружек.

 

ФАРАМИР (оглядывает холодильник): А почему вы выбрали именно это место?

АРАГОРН: Ну, во-первых, тут охлаждение, а во-вторых, это же холодильник! А он нас за все шоу еще ни разу не подводил, что бы ни происходило. (похлопывает пол) Холодильник - наш друг.

ФАРАМИР: Да я не в том смысле. Почему мы сидим именно в этой части холодильника?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А тут уже нету пива, так что кто сюда пойдет?

АДАР: Логично (смотрит в свою кружку). Моя уже наполнилась, так что за логику!

 

Все быстро выпивают.

 

АРАГОРН (первым подставляет свою кружку): Все-таки, технический прогресс - великая вещь.

АДАР: Конечно, ты подразумеваешь не всю технику, а этот наш самогонный аппарат?

АРАГОРН: Естественно! (убирает свою кружку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подставляет свою): Нет, техника тут ни при чем. Техника только дополняет самогоногонение, а вообще... вообще...

ФАРАМИР (подсказывает): Вообще это искусство?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Точно. Это народное искусство (убирает кружку).

ФАРАМИР (подставляет кружку): Уж не знаю я, искусство это или техника, но нервы успокаивает.

АРАГОРН: Точно. Сперва это честный труд, преодоление проблемы отсутствия пива и, наконец, - блаженная релаксация.

АДАР (с грустью смотрит в свою пустую кружку): Чего-чего?

АРАГОРН (поясняет): Мы надурили ведущих и все-таки напились. (убирает кружку)

АДАР (быстро подставляет): Теперь все понятнее. (смотрит на медленно наполняющуюся кружку) Ну почему я опять последний?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Может, реакция не та?

АДАР: Эй! У меня отличная реакция!

АРАГОРН (поднимает кружку): За реакцию!

 

Все выпивают.

 

АДАР (подставляет кружку первым): Ха! Убедились?

ФАРАМИР: Да, мы все впечатлены.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (философски): Рано или поздно такого рода соревнования кончаются мордобоем.

АДАР: Я просто хотел показать, что я не тормоз (убирает кружку).

АРАГОРН (подставляет): Да мы тебе на слово верим.

АДАР (гордо): Видели бы вы мою дуэль с Линдиром! Мы с ним тогда... (внезапно замолкает)

АРАГОРН (убирает кружку).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подставляет): В чем дело?

АДАР: Слушайте, кто-нибудь из вас знает, по каким вообще критериям женщины выбирают мужчин? Я лично их не понимаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не могу сказать про всех... (убирает кружку)

ФАРАМИР (подставляет кружку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: ...Но без корабля и хорошей шляпы к ним не суйся. Надают пощечин, которых ты не заслужил.

ФАРАМИР: Сердце женщины - очень сложная вещь.

АДАР (задумчиво): Это точно. (поднимает кружку) За женщин!

 

Все выпивают.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подставляет кружку): А все-таки хорошо сидим.

Тирр (внезапно появляется, с подозрением): Что это вы тут делаете?

АРАГОРН (Умбарцу): Ну что, сглазил, да?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами, убирает кружку).

АДАР (подставляет кружку): Да мы тут ничего такого... Не нарушаем... В общем...

Тирр (обвиняюще): А самогон кто гонит? Совсем ума лишились?!

ФАРАМИР: Но мы же гоним для себя, а не на продажу!

АДАР (кивает, убирает кружку).

ФАРАМИР (подставляет кружку).

Тирр: Р-р-ррр! Или вы немедленно прекращаете, или …

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мотает головой): Мы не можем, это выше наших сил.

АРАГОРН (смотрит на Тирр грозным и окосевшим взглядом): Ты не смеешь нам указывать! Это наш замок! Тут нет эльфов, тут только люди, и мы решаем, что нам тут делать! (распаляется еще больше) Захочу, все тут поломаю! Вот хоть эту трубу! (вскакивает, хватается за какую-то трубу на стене)

АДАР (нервно): Государь, одумайся, у вас тут открытый огонь! Не надо лома...

АРАГОРН (не слушает): Хочу и ломаю!

Тирр (с язвительным интересом смотрит на Арагорна)

 

Труба неожиданно отваливается, Арагорн с ее обломком падает на пол. Все ясно чувствуют запах газа и быстро трезвеют.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже падает на пол): Ложись!

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну, с упреком): Что ты...

АДАР (инстинктивно закрывает лицо руками): Моргот!..

 

Очень громкий и большой взрыв. Часть замка взлетает на воздух, часть разносит по ближайшим окрестностям.

 

**_после взрыва_ **

 

Возле дымящихся развалин появляются слегка обгоревшие гондорцы, Адар и Умбарец. Рядом с ними появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Рррр! И как, спрашивается, это называется? Я что, нанималась вас спасать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (трясет головой): Нехило бабахнуло!

Ли (появляется): Что тут у вас…? (видит развалины, выражение лице медленно меняется от ошеломленности до полного бешенства)

АДАР (неуверенно): Не стоит так переживать. Подумаешь, какой-то замок…

Ли (очень тихо, срывающимся от злости голосом): Как вы посмели взорвать наш замок??!! Наш _незастрахованный_ замок!!!!

АРАГОРН (покаянно): Мы не хотели.

Ли (учуивает запах спиртного): Алкоголики! Тунеядцы! Пьяницы! На полчаса без присмотра оставить нельзя! (окончательно звереет) Всех выселю! С одними лихолесцами финал проведу - и баста!

 

На крики Ли появляются Кирн и Аллора.

 

Кирн (резонно): Ли, не шуми. Никого ты не выселишь. Это против правил.

Ли (еще больше звереет, мстительно): Адара могу! (додумывается) И остальных могу! Их только что Тирр от взрыва спасла? Спасла! Значит, они воспользовались услугами наших спасателей и покидают игру!

АРАГОРН и ФАРАМИР (молчат с совершенно траурными физиономиями)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Полный беспредел!

Тирр (слегка растеряно): Но, Ли, это же не конкурс был. И они меня не просили. Я по собственному желанию помогала.

Ли (упрямо): Все равно. Правила есть правила. Ничего не знаю!

Кирн: Послушайся Тирр. Даже если бы она их не вытащила, они бы могли и сами выжить. (с сомнением косится на развалины) Наверное.

 

Из лесу выбегают эльфы.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что тут у вас случилось?

ФАРАМИР (мрачно отмахивается)

КЭРДАН (быстро оценивает уровень конфликтности ситуации, с тревогой смотрит на Халдира): Нам с Халдиром пора бы уже уходить. (с намеком) Я провожу его до Лориена.

Тирр (понимает намек): Хорошо. (исчезает вместе с Кэрданом и Халдиром)

Ли (заторможено смотрит на место, на котором только что стоял Кэрдан): Кэрдан ушел… А я так толком и не успела… (со слезами в голосе) Все из-за вас! (отворачивается и упирается взглядом в пожарище) Замок взорвали! (в истерике) Мой авторский проект! (поворачивается к участникам, взгляд останавливается на Адаре)

АДАР (нервно сглатывает)

Аллора (быстро становится между Ли и Адаром)

АРАГОРН (мужественно): Он не виноват. Он нас отговаривал. Это была моя идея.

Ли (истерично, ничего не слыша): Тирр, почему Адар все еще здесь! Хочешь, чтобы я его лично убила?!! (яростно) Так я могу!!!

Кирн (подходит, берет Ли под руку и пытается увести в сторону, ласково): Ли, Лиечка, не стоит так волноваться. Замок мы отремонтируем, все будет хорошо…(оборачивает и делает знак Аллоре)

Аллора (шепотом): Пока Кирн отвлекает и успокаивает Ли, мы быстро и бесшумно уходим в лес. (добавляет почти про себя) От греха подальше.

Кирн (говорит с Ли, как с маленькой девочкой): Пойдем на технический этаж. Он ведь такой целый, совсем не разрушенный… Там тихо и спокойно… Посидишь в операторской, выпьешь валерьяночки…

Ли (нервно): Не буду я пить валерьянку!

Кирн (успокаивающе): Хорошо, не будешь. Выпьешь, что захочешь. (уводит Ли, и они исчезают)

Аллора (вздыхает с явным облегчением)

ФАРАМИР (жалобно): Так нас выгнали?

Аллора (решительно): Никого не выгнали. Это я вам гарантирую.

ЛИНДИР: Нам кто-то расскажет, что тут у вас произошло?

АРАГОРН: Ну… Это длинная история.

 

**_в операторской_ **

 

Ли сидит, мрачно уставившись в компьютер. Пьет молоко. Из хрустального бокала. Заходит Кирн.

 

Кирн: Успокоилась?

Ли (очень мрачно и многообещающе): Да!

Кирн: (тихо) Все понятно. (громче) Мы тут подумали - ты в шоу с самого первого дня… Дольше всех нас в этом дурдоме… Ничего удивительного, что…

Ли (с подозрением): На что это ты намекаешь?

Кирн (решается): Тебе нужен отпуск.

Ли (возмущенно): Что-о-о???!!!

Кирн (достает из кармана конверт): Это экскурсионная путевка в Серебристые Гавани. Вообще-то мы собирались с Аллорой отпраздновать там окончание шоу, но, раз такие дела, то мы дарим ее тебе.

Ли (растерянно): Э-э-э… Конечно, спасибо, я тронута и вообще. Но как же конкурсы, как же шоу? Я не могу.

Кирн (наставительно): Слишком много работать - вредно. За один день шоу без тебя не развалится. А ты как раз успеешь вернуться к началу финального дня.

Ли: На целый день? Оставить вас самих проводить десятую серию? (думает) Нет! Это совершенно невозможно!

Кирн (с намеком): Путевка в Серебристые Гавани. А там Кэрдан.

Ли (задумывается): А ведь и правда…(после паузы) Хорошо! (радостно) Я поеду! Но вы тут…

Кирн (перебивает): Справимся! В конце концов, ты почти весь шестой день с Мышой судилась, не завалили же мы серию? И с десятой разберемся.

Ли (с сомнением): Тогда я на связи была и, вообще, несколько раз приезжала.

Кирн: Ладно. По ходу дела будет видно. Серебристые Гавани тоже не на том свете. Если надо будет, мы и там тебя найдем. Ты пока собирайся, а я к Аллоре сбегаю.

 

Кирн исчезает, Ли какое-то время задумчиво смотрит на полученный подарок, потом на ее лице появляется странное мстительно-благодарное выражение. _(продолжение истории с путевкой смотрите в фике[Путевка в Серебристые гавани](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6231814))_

 

Ли (бормочет): Ну, Кирн! Ну, взяточник! (возится у компьютеров) Благие намерения должны быть наказуемы! Ладно, я поеду, вот только… (ее осеняет) Придумала! Пусть остальным тоже будет радость! (зовет) Тииирр! Ты мне нужна!

Тирр (появляясь, обреченно): Что опять?!

Ли (шепчет кошке на ухо)

Тирр (очень удивленно смотрит на Ли): Не думала, что сегодня ты еще сможешь меня удивить.

Ли: Но остальным скажешь об этом завтра?

Тирр (улыбается): И это правильно. Пусть хоть остаток ночи пройдет спокойно.

 

**_в лесу_ **

 

Участники вместе с Аллорой подходят к полудостроенному талану.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает приглашающий жест): Прошу всех в наше, более чем скромное жилище.

ФАРАМИР (осматривается): Давно я на талане не жил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прикалывается): Уникальный талан! Две ажурные ступеньки и кое-как настеленный пол.

ЛИНДИР: Скажи спасибо, что хоть это есть.

АДАР: Можно было бы переночевать и просто в лесу.

Аллора (предупреждающе): У нас тут водятся звери.

АДАР: А-а… Тогда ладно, тогда - на талан. (вздыхает, мрачно) Всю жизнь мечтал ночевать на талане с эльфами!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бодро взбирается на дерево): Мордорец, не привередничай!

АРАГОРН: А с Гондорскими правителями на одном талане ночевать не мечтал? (лезет за Умбарцем)

АДАР (огрызается): Так далеко моя извращенная фантазия не заходила.

ЛИНДИР (успокаивающе): Да ладно тебе, полезли. Там прикольно. (лезет вверх, за ним - Леголас)

ФАРАМИР: Не привередничай, Адарыч! (лезет на дерево)

 

Появляется Кирн.

 

Кирн: Так, Ли я успокоил, но Адара надо отсюда срочно убирать. Если они опять встретятся, то я уже ни за что не отвечаю!

Аллора: Как?! Ему надо уходить прямо сейчас?

Кирн (кивает): Надо. (делает вид, что его заинтересовало нечто на стволе соседнего дерева, отходит)

АДАР (немного виновато): Я даже не знаю, почему она так на меня рассердилась.

Аллора (тоскливо): Какая разница… Ли тут вообще не при чем, тебе все равно надо было уходить.

АДАР: Да, это утешает. Ну, я не знаю… Наверное, с ними (показывает пальцем вверх) я прощаться не буду. Чего там…

Аллора (грустно улыбается): Даже с эльфами?

АДАР (улыбается в ответ): Особенно с эльфами…

Аллора (задумчиво): Ну, мы ведь не навсегда прощаемся? Ты ведь как-нибудь заедешь к нам в гости?

АДАР (шутливо пугается, озирается): Нет, уж лучше вы к нам!

Аллора: Приглашаешь?

АДАР: А почему бы и нет? (тоже задумывается) Странно. Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь буду испытывать симпатию сразу к двум светлым существам…

Аллора (улыбаясь): Да, Леголас с Линдиром - молодцы.

АДАР (озадаченно хмурит брови): Да, принца тоже можно посчитать… Ладно, к трем существам.

Аллора (совсем улыбается): А третий кто? Кэрдан, что ли?

АДАР: Сударыня, не пудрите мне мозги. Пусть будет хоть десять светлых, но вы… (пауза) …с Линдиром как-то на первых местах.

Аллора (просто сияет, смущенно): Спасибо, но я как-то себя к светлым слабо отношу. Только цветом волос, наверное. А так - демон я.

АДАР (с притворным ужасом): Кошмар!

Аллора: Да ладно. (задумчиво) Пожалуй, вспомню я свои прыжки по другим измерениям, заскочу как-нибудь.

Кирн (издалека): Ал, закругляйся, пора уже.

АДАР: Ну, будем прощаться, суда… Ал?

Аллора (неожиданно снова впадает в тоску, всхлипывает): Как же мы тут без тебя, Адар? (обнимает Адара за шею)

АДАР (обнимает Аллору за талию, очень аккуратно, осторожно оглядывается в сторону Кирна. Тот все еще изучает кору соседнего дерева) Все будет нормально. Мне пора.

 

Кирн, не глядя, щелкает пальцами, Адар исчезает. Аллора от потери опоры падает ничком на землю.

 

Аллора (взвизгивает): Мама!

Кирн (бросается на помощь): Ну, вот… (поднимает Аллору, заботливо отряхивает ее от листьев) Ну, что ты, как маленькая, на ровном месте.

Аллора (со слезами): Ты это специально! Чтобы я упала! Тебе не нравится, что Адар мне нравится, но ведь он мне просто так нравится, а ты сразу делаешь так, чтобы он мне нравиться перестал! (выворачивается из рук Кирна, отходит в сторону, плачет)

Кирн (вслед, растерянно): Я ничего такого и не думал… (с легким подозрением смотрит на то место, где недавно был Адар, тихо): Ведь все в порядке? Все по плану? Почему у меня такое подозрение, будто я что-то упустил? Ладно, неважно. (идет к Аллоре, обнимает ее за плечи, она поворачивается, утыкается ему в грудь лицом, и они вместе исчезают)

 

 

**_послесловие_ **

 

_Он шагнул в портал. Несколько мгновений бешеной гонки между мирами показались Владыке Серебристых Гаваней вечностью. Но всё когда-нибудь кончается и вот, наконец, он услышал тот родной, милый сердцу звук. Вот она, песня моря. Шелест волн успокаивал, убаюкивал. Кэрдан почувствовал, как прибрежный ветерок обдувает его лицо, играет с волосами._

_Все негативные эмоции сразу испарились. Ушли в никуда. Наконец-то весь этот ад закончился и можно не думать о том, что за испытание приготовит тебе завтра судьба в лице ведущих._

_А ад ли? Разве всё было так плохо? Разве не внесло это шоу разнообразие в его спокойную, размеренную жизнь? Разве не нашёл он новых друзей? Разве не изменился за это время он сам? Да! Эта шутка судьбы тихо, незаметно изменила его жизнь._

_Первые лучи солнца осветили древнюю крепость. Дом! Там его ждут родные, друзья. Но что за нотка грусти прозвучала в душе? Теперь всё вновь будет по старому. Государственные дела, обязанности Владыки… Вновь придётся смотреть, как уходят за Море те, кого ты знаешь и любишь. И сам ты сможешь уйти только тогда, когда больше никого не останется. Такова его участь – быть последним. А там, на шоу, можно было об этом не думать. Можно было радоваться жизни, такой, какая она есть, со всеми трудностями и опасностями. Ну и что из того, что они были не настоящими? Что из того, что все они были специально подстроены?_

_Всё. Хватит размышлений. Нужно возвращаться. Домой. К старой жизни._

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК от Питера Джексона.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 от Jussacgirl и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья от Нэлт, Меллон и др. (расширенный образ Линдира)   
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 6\. Тиамат "Эльфийская сексапильность" и Нэлт "ЛиЛ в современном мире" (образ Адара)  
> 7\. Лукьяненко «Дневной дозор» и Л.М. Буджолд «Осколки чести» (идея о демонах-зеркалах)  
> 8\. Компьютерная игра "Квэйк"  
> 9\. Спасибо Ами за написанное от лица Кэрдана послесловие :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Путевка в Серебристые гавани](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231814) by [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana)




End file.
